


Fusions

by Sheo



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blue Romance, F/F, Humor, Melt is cool, No Spoilers, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheo/pseuds/Sheo
Summary: Six fois où Liara se sert de ses capacités, parfois librement, parfois (souvent) sous la contrainte.
Relationships: Female Shepard & Liara T'Soni, Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire pourrait se passer durant Mass Effect 1 (avec quelques libertés en plus). Je posterai un chapitre par semaine.
> 
> Je dédie cette fic au confinement et à l'EA Play Live du 12 juin prochain, en espérant qu'ils n'aient pas oublié d'inviter Bioware.

L’enchaînement de coups de poing atteignit les côtes du vortcha dans un bruit sourd. Il tituba en arrière, peinant à respirer, jusqu’à sentir le mur poisseux contre son dos. Alors seulement la douleur de ses os brisés lui parvint et lui coupa les jambes, l'obligeant à s’écrouler au sol. Ses plaintes résonnèrent à travers les tunnels des égouts tel des ricochets, rebondissant sur les murs humides et se dispersant dans le chuintement des eaux usées s’écoulant non loin de là. Shepard grimaça pour s’empêcher de l’imiter, ses mains meurtries n’en pouvaient plus de cogner cette surface. Elle était déjà persuadée d’avoir plusieurs phalanges fêlées, au mieux, et la journée était loin d’être terminée. Elle manquait de chance, de toutes les races de l’univers il avait fallu que son terroriste soit un vortcha, un punching ball constitué principalement d’os et d’articulations anguleuses.

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux mouillée derrière son oreille avant de se pencher en avant pour reprendre son souffle. Cet interrogatoire improvisé, ajouté à la course poursuite qui l’avait précédé, l’avait exténuée. Sans compter la chaleur étouffante des lieux qui l’empêchait de respirer correctement. Le souterrain baignait dans une atmosphère dense et humide agissant comme une chape de plomb sur le peu d’air respirable. Aucune brise ni courant d’air. Absolument rien ne circulait excepté les effluves vomitives qui vous soulevaient le coeur à chaque inspiration.

Shepard avait finit par s’habituer à l’odeur, non sans mal, et elle parvenait également à supporter le manque d’air, la moiteur et l’humidité de ses vêtements collés à la peau. Même la douleur dans ses mains et les muscles de ses bras lui semblait accessoire.

L’échec en revanche réveillait en elle une colère sourde. Elle tapait sur son vortcha depuis plus d’une demi heure maintenant et elle n’avait obtenu en retour que son nom et son adresse. Autant dire rien. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire, ce qui devait être une mission simple et rapide était en train de prendre le chemin d'un bourbier inextricable. Son prisonnier refusait de parler, si bien qu’elle commençait à douter de sa méthode. Soit elle faisait fausse route, soit elle ne tapait pas assez fort.

Elle se redressa et grimaça sous ce simple effort. Ses poumons étaient vides et repliés sur eux-même par manque d’oxygène, et ça lui faisait mal, à chaque inspiration.

\- “Tu devrais te laver les mains.”

Le conseil n’avait pas le ton d’un conseil mais plutôt d’un ordre, teinté de suffisance, et Shepard en fut aussitôt agacée. Elle observa ses mains constellées de taches visqueuses verdâtres et se rendit compte du désastre. Et puis elle sentit le regard du docteur T’Soni sur sa nuque, froid et moralisateur, et se promit de ne pas se retourner pour y faire face. A quoi bon puisque l'asari avait décidé aujourd'hui de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche en l'observant de loin, dos au mur, les bras croisés et la bonne volonté en berne. 

\- “Tu as peur que je salisse notre invité ?

\- Le sang vortcha est corrosif, pour ton information.

\- N’importe quoi.”

La réponse fut accompagné d'un haussement d'épaules. Fort heureusement Liara se trouvait sous l’unique source de lumière du cloaque, un néon de quinze ans d’âge accroché dix mètres plus loin. Il n’y avait aucune chance qu’elle parvienne à distinguer les mini crevasses laissées par l’acide sur sa peau. Shepard ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Et puis une goutte de sueur salée dégoulina le long de sa main déjà en feu et elle serra la mâchoire.

Tant pis pour la maturité, elle en ferait preuve un autre jour.

En attendant, la douleur amplifia son besoin de regagner la surface au plus vite, de prendre une bonne douche et de boire un verre. Elle essuya subrepticement sa main sur son pantalon, avant de s'accroupir près du prisonnier qui s’était arrêté de gémir. Il était temps de le remettre sur pied pour lui administrer une nouvelle raclée. Mais le vortcha ne bougeait plus et la militaire comprit qu’elle allait très certainement y passer la nuit.

\- “Et merde”, soupira-t-elle contrariée. “Il s’est évanoui.

\- Surprenant.”

Encore ce même ton méprisant, excessivement irritant, et cette même expression fermée (qui en disait long sur sa joie de se trouver ici). 

\- “Je suis même étonnée qu’il respire encore", ajouta-t-elle en époussetant son bas de chemisier.

\- "J’y veille figure-toi, je n’ai pas l'intention de le tuer.

\- Ni de le faire parler visiblement.”

Shepard resserra son poing endolori à s’en blanchir les jointures, son état de stress venait de monter d'un cran. D’autant plus qu’elle n’avait pas attendu les sarcasmes de l’asari pour se rendre compte que sa méthode ne fonctionnait pas.

\- “Parce que tu proposes autre chose peut-être ?

\- Tu ne m’as rien dem...

\- Autre que se tirer d’ici et tout abandonner j’entends.”

La scientifique à la mine maussade ne termina pas sa phrase et n’insista pas, la mauvaise foi adverse étant suffisamment manifeste pour qu’elle perde son temps dans une nouvelle dispute.

\- “C’est bien ce que je pensais”, conclu Shepard avant d’envoyer un coup de pied dans l’estomac du vortcha pour le réveiller.

Il gémit en même temps que Liara leva les yeux au ciel.

\- “Debout !” ordonna la militaire en l’empoignant par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur. “Il est temps de parler !”

Le vortcha cracha avec une voix éraillée.

\- “Pas parler !

\- Oh si tu vas parler !”

Et la danse sans musique recommença. Shepard lui comprima la gorge avec son avant-bras. Il suffoqua et se débattit sans parvenir toutefois à l’atteindre ni à se défaire de son emprise. Ses gestes étaient trop lents et sa force trop faible, il n’était clairement plus de taille à riposter autrement que par ses mots.

\- “Pas parler !”

Son obstination lui valut une nouvelle volée de poings suivie d’un coup de genou dans les bijoux de famille. Il s’écroula sur le sol crasseux, gémissant et convulsant dans ses sécrétions visqueuses. Shepard ne lui laissa pas le temps de respirer, elle le prit par le bras et le traîna jusqu’à la rivière charriant les eaux usées avant de lui plonger la tête sous la fange. Les cris reprirent de plus belle, entrecoupés de grognements étouffés et de bruits d’eau qu’on avale. La baignade forcée ne s’éternisa cependant pas, au bout d'un moment le vortcha ne se débattit plus et Shepard dû le sortir de l’eau de peur qu’il ne se noie. Il cracha alors de la boue au sol en s’étouffant devant le regard consterné de l’humaine.

\- “Pas... parler... pas... parl...

\- Qu’est ce qu’il lui prend de répéter ça ?”

Shepard venait de se retourner, de nouveau en nage et en colère. Liara lâcha du regard une boîte en carton se faisant dépecer dans un coin, par deux rongeurs à six pattes, pour fixer de nouveau sa partenaire essoufflée.

\- “Le message me semble relativement clair.

\- Merci pour cette fine analyse docteur, ça m’aide énormément !

\- Je croyais que tu n’avais pas besoin d’aide.

\- La situation a changé !” s'emporta Shepard sans grande envie de développer davantage ni de s’excuser pour l'engueulade qu’elle avait déclenchée une demi heure plus tôt. “Est-ce que les asaris sont toutes aussi têtues que les vortchas ?

\- Sans doute pas.

\- Alors pourquoi celui-là refuse de me parler des otages ?”

Liara décroisa les bras pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée dans les égouts, elle en voulait toujours à Shepard pour l’avoir entraînée dans un tel endroit. Ainsi que pour l’avoir envoyée sur les roses, à leur arrivée, lorsqu’elle avait émis l’idée de déléguer cette affaire ridicule à quelqu’un d’autre.

Déléguer. Le mot interdit qui avait mis le feu aux poudres. Liara connaissait parfaitement bien l’obsession de sa partenaire à régler personnellement tous les problèmes de l'univers. Mais cette soirée était très importante pour elle alors pour une fois elle avait insisté pour lui faire entendre raison. En vain.

Heureusement pour l’humaine, Liara n’était pas rancunière. Pas ce soir.

\- “C’est un vortcha Shepard”, répondit la scientifique d’un ton encore plus froid que d’habitude. “Sa race utilise la douleur comme moyen d’expression. Plus il souffre et plus il croit devenir plus fort et plus intelligent. Tu n’arriveras à rien en le frappant à part lui faire plaisir.

\- Tous les sado-maso ont une limite, pourquoi celui-là serait différent ?

\- Les vortchas n’ont pas plus de limite à la douleur que vous autres humains n’en avaient pour la violence.

\- Ah.”

La militaire encaissa le coup sans broncher. La remarque était rude (et terriblement condescendante, même pour une asari) mais elle eut l’effet escompté, Shepard chercha ses mots.

\- “Et… qu’est-ce que tu préconises ?

\- En règle général les vortchas sont très enclins au marchandage, mais je ne suis pas certaine que le nôtre soit d’humeur.”

Shepard balaya le sarcasme par un soupir agacé avant de jeter un coup d’oeil au prisonnier de nouveau évanoui. Certaines plaies étaient déjà en train de se refermer et nul doute que les tissus et les os suivaient le même processus. Dans moins d’une demi heure il serait de nouveau sur pied, frais comme un varren en chaleur, tandis que de son côté elle serait déjà morte de fatigue.

\- “Les forces de l’ordre de la ville pourraient nous aider”, insista Liara une dernière fois en évitant soigneusement de prononcer le mot tabou. “Une nuit en cellule lui permettrait de se régénérer complètement, et demain ils pourraient conclure un marché avec lui. L’emplacement des otages contre quelques crédits.”

Shepard essuya son front perlant de sueur à l’aide de sa manche tout en faisant tourner dans sa tête les différentes options. Les remarques de Liara étaient pertinentes, au point qu'elle regretta d’avoir attendu si longtemps avant de les lui demander. Mais elle n’avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Pas de son point de vue. Il lui était difficile d’admettre qu’elle s’était précipitée un peu trop vite ou qu’elle y était allée un peu trop fort avec le vortcha. Et elle pouvait encore moins avouer à l’asari l’avoir fait dans l’unique but de l’impressionner. Vu le résultat ce n’était absolument pas envisageable. Mais le temps jouait contre elle dorénavant et elle devait changer de stratégie pour sortir de cette impasse.

\- “Tu as raison”, soupira-t-elle d’un air las. “Il est temps que je passe la main.”

Liara dissimula sa joie sous son masque impassible habituel. Elle souhaitait plus que tout quitter cet endroit mais Shepard semblait bien assez abattue comme ça, il était inutile d’en rajouter une couche.

\- “J’appelle la police locale”, affirma-t-elle en réfrénant l’envie d’ajouter qu’il était temps.

\- “Quoi ? Non ils ne feront rien de plus, c’est à toi de prendre le relai.

\- Le relai de quoi ?

\- De l’interrogatoire bon sang, tu vas entrer dans sa tête et trouver l’emplacement des otages.

\- Pardon ?”

Liara quitta précipitamment le mur sur lequel elle s’était appuyée, avec l’étrange sensation que la peau de son visage venait de perdre trois teintes, minimum. Elle interrogea du regard sa partenaire qui la fixait déjà avec insistance. Elle vit alors son air grave, celui qu’elle utilisait pour annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles comme la mort d’un enfant à sa famille. Et la panique la gagna aussitôt.

\- “Shepard, tu n’es pas sérieuse.

\- Tu viens de le dire, la violence ne marche pas sur lui. A nous de récupérer les informations autrement.

\- Autrement oui, avec l’aide de la police.

\- Pour qu’ils mettent trois plombes à s’en occuper ? Non. Nous sommes sur place, nous sauvons les otages. Tout de suite.”

L’ordre venait d’être donné et le commandant l’appuya par un geste d’exécution en direction du vortcha. Mais l’asari ne bougea pas et le ton monta.

\- “Liara !

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Bon sang mais c’est quoi ton problème ?

\- Je ne fusionnerai pas avec cette... chose, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- On fait quoi alors, je le tabasse jusqu’à ce qu’il meurt ?

\- Fais ce que tu veux, ça ne me concerne pas.”

Shepard rompit le contact visuel pour s’empêcher de sortir des mots qu’elle regretterait aussitôt. Dieu que l’asari pouvait être entêtée parfois, ça dépassait l’entendement. Elles perdaient un temps précieux, les capacités régénératrices du vortcha tournaient à plein régime tandis qu’elles bavardaient.

\- “Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, et les otages alors, tu t’en fous ?

\- Parlons-en des otages, nous ne sommes même pas sûres qu’ils existent. Il a très bien pu enfermer une cargaison d’armes ou de la viande avariée. Les vortchas ne vivent qu’une vingtaine d’années Shepard, ils n’ont ni le temps ni les capacités intellectuelles pour élaborer un plan aussi complexe que kidnapper quinze personnes.

\- Le message précisait qu’il s’agissait d’otages, ça vaut le coup d’aller vérifier !”

Liara se raidit imperceptiblement au souvenir du message et surtout, de celle qui l’avait envoyé.

\- “On aurait pu commencer par vérifier ses rapports si elle s’était donné la peine de nous les envoyer”, répondit-elle sèchement en évitant soigneusement de prononcer le nom d’Aria T’Loak.

\- “La liaison n’était pas très bonne, tu le sais tu étais là.

\- La liaison fonctionnait très bien jusqu’à ce qu’on lui pose des questions.

\- Parce que tu es experte en communications maintenant ? Elle a eu un problème technique comme il en existe des milliers sur Oméga !

\- C’est probable. Ou bien les otages n’existent pas et tu me demandes de fusionner avec un vortcha pour trouver une salle vide.

\- Bon sang Liara, ça suffit ! Je ne suis pas en train de te demander ton avis, tu vas le faire un point c’est tout !”

Cette fois Shepard était à bout, depuis quand avait-elle besoin de justifier ses ordres ? Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis… et bien… depuis si longtemps qu’elle ne s’en souvenait plus.

Le silence retomba dans la salle, au grand désespoir du vortcha qui avait profité de la dispute pour tenter d’atteindre la rivière en rampant. Les bruits de frottement de son corps sur le sol attirèrent aussitôt la paire d’yeux de la militaire qui alla le chercher.

\- “C’est pas vrai”, râla-t-elle en l’agrippant par le bras pour le traîner plus loin. “Tiens-toi tranquille !”

Elle le laissa s’écrouler en beau milieu de la pièce pour qu’elle puisse le surveiller plus facilement. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Liara qui n’avait pas bougé d’un centimètre. L’asari semblait nerveusement agitée, ne sachant plus où poser le regard. La dispute avait fait fuir les rongeurs et Shepard était devenue bien trop intimidante pour oser un contact direct. Elle faillit ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer avant de se raviser. Le bleu lui monta aux joues, ses propres pensées étaient en train de la mettre mal à l’aise.

\- “Shepard je n’ai jamais…. par la déesse… je n’ai que 106 ans Shepard… je n’ai jamais fusionné avec personne.”

Évidemment.

Le coeur du commandant rata une marche. Rien ne leur serait épargné ce soir, pas même les sujets délicats qu’elle aurait aimé aborder avec l’asari dans d’autres circonstances et dans d’autres lieux. Elle soupira et prit soudainement conscience de la proximité de Liara. En tendant légèrement le bras, elle pouvait désormais la toucher, voire lui attraper le poignet pour l’obliger à fuir cet endroit avec elle. L’idée la fit vaciller.

\- “Liara regarde-moi", ordonna-t-elle en lui prenant l'épaule. "Tu vas le faire car tu es la seule à en être capable. J’ai besoin de ton aide ce soir. Tu comprends ? J’ai besoin de toi.”

L’asari se perdit un instant dans le regard de jade de l’humaine, si proche et si intense qu'elle sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage. Et puis elle cligna des yeux et le moment disparut, remplacé par la vision écoeurante du vortcha à moitié mort, face contre terre, baignant dans son sang, sa bave et d’autres fluides vortchas indéterminés.

\- “Liara ?

\- D’accord. Je vais le faire.”

Et elle s’en voulut immédiatement.

Shepard lui faisait faire n’importe quoi. Et Aria… par la déesse, Aria était la pire. Elle se promit de lui en toucher deux mots, à coup de déchirure biotique, la prochaine fois qu’elle la verrait. En attendant elle se résigna à aider l’humaine, quand bien même cela signifiait perdre toute dignité.

En réalité ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle fusionnait avec quelqu’un. Comme le voulait la coutume asari, elle s’était déjà entraînée un nombre incalculable de fois avec sa mère alors qu’elle n’était qu’une enfant. L’acte était loin d’être anodin, extrêmement intime et personnel, il ne s’effectuait qu’entre personnes très proches. Typiquement la famille ou les partenaires sexuels.

Il avait été facile de fusionner avec sa mère pendant toutes ces années, pour échanger des souvenirs, le faire avec un inconnu sur un terrain tout aussi inconnu allait être une autre paire de manches. Personne ne la guiderait cette fois, elle devrait voyager seule.

\- “Par la déesse”, pria-t-elle silencieusement en se baissant vers le prisonnier. “Faites qu’il ne me laisse pas trop de traces.”

Le vortcha leva un regard vers elle et vit ses yeux habituellement bleus passer au noir de jais. Il s’affola immédiatement.

\- “Pas parler ! Pas parlaaargh !”

Liara revint à la réalité deux minutes plus tard, en même temps que glissait au sol le vortcha de nouveau inconscient. Shepard lui sauta dessus immédiatement.

\- “Alors ?

\- Je me sens mal, vraim...

\- Où sont les otages ?

\- Hangar D23, code d’accès 2810F”, articula lentement la malade avant de se tourner brutalement contre le mur pour y vomir son déjeuner.

Shepard resta concentrée sur son omnitech en plein calcul après qu’elle ait saisi le nom et les coordonnées du hangar.

\- “C’est pas très loin d’ici”, souffla-t-elle au bout d’un instant. “Je pense pouvoir y aller à pied. Tu as vu les otages ?

\- Non. Quelque chose est bien enfermé mais il aurait fallu que je reste plus longtemps pour en voir davantage.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je vais bien”, menti Liara livide et toujours pliée en deux contre le mur, le bras droit entourant son ventre. “Ne perd pas de temps ici, je te rattraperai.”

Shepard hésita, quelque chose semblait la retenir malgré son envie folle de regagner la surface pour y respirer enfin normalement. Elle se dirigea tout de même vers la sortie en croyant bon d’ajouter une dernière excuse à l’attention de celle qui, à sa demande, venait d’effectuer sa première fois dans les égouts avec un terroriste.

\- “Je suis vraiment désolée, je n’avais pas prévu que les choses se déroulent ainsi.”

Sans blague.

Pour son premier rencard officiel avec l’humaine, Liara n’avait pas imaginé un tel dénouement non plus. Les choses avaient pourtant si bien commencé avant qu’Aria ne décide de transformer leur dîner aux chandelles en film d’horreur. Il lui avait suffi d’un unique stupide message pour que Shepard abandonne leur soirée au profit d’une chasse au vortcha jusque dans les égouts de la ville. Aria l’avait fait exprès, Liara en était convaincue, elle l’avait forcément fait exprès.

D’un naturel déjà peu confiant, voilà que l’asari avait désormais les pieds dans une flaque de vomi, de quoi séduire très certainement l’humaine au regard si intimidant. Liara en aurait presque pleuré si les nausées ne l’avaient pas reprise. Et pendant qu’elle vomissait de nouveau, en se demandant pourquoi diable Shepard n’était toujours pas partie, elle n’entendit malheureusement pas les quelques mots murmurés dans son dos qui auraient pu, sans doute, la consoler.

\- “Je me rattraperai, je te le promets.”


	2. Chapitre 2

Il était midi lorsque l’omnitech de Liara l’arracha à son travail en s’allumant spontanément. La scientifique leva le nez de son datapad, une fois de plus elle avait perdu toute notion du temps et, à en croire la notification de son appareil, elle n’avait rien mangé depuis vingt-quatre heures.

Elle s’étira longuement, reprenant peu à peu conscience de son environnement. Tout semblait en ordre, de ses artefacts étiquetés aux livres annotés, en passant par son matériel d’analyse et ses revues scientifiques. Seul manquait toujours à l’appel son spectromètre, l’unique outil abandonné sur Therum lors de sa fuite, qui n’avait pas été encore remplacé après son transfert sur le Normandy.

La jeune asari décida de s’octroyer une micropause pour manger quelque chose. Elle ouvrit un de ses tiroirs pour en sortir un sandwich récupéré le matin même en cuisine. Depuis l’épisode humiliant des égouts, elle évitait autant que possible les sorties de son laboratoire. Elle mangeait donc à son bureau et non au mess du vaisseau, pour ne pas prendre le risque de croiser le commandant. Elle le voyait déjà suffisamment, au moins une fois par semaine lors du debrief hebdomadaire. Toujours avec les autres membres de l’équipage, jamais en tête à tête, elle y veillait personnellement. Après le fiasco de leur premier rendez-vous et le silence radio de Shepard qui avait suivi, il était clair pour l’asari qu’elle devait passer à autre chose. Et c’est ce qu’elle faisait.

Elle mangea un morceau de son sandwich tout en se penchant une nouvelle fois sur la traduction de son datapad. Voilà plusieurs heures qu’elle bloquait sur le même passage. Un paragraphe entier sur l’asservissement, ou bien l’éducation, la langue prothéenne ne faisant apparemment pas de distinction entre les deux concepts. Les symboles à déchiffrer l’absorbèrent de nouveau et elle replongea dans ses propres notes, bien déterminée à traduire ce texte qui l’obsédait depuis des semaines.

C’est le moment que choisit la pièce d’à côté pour faire un raffut de tous les diables. Plusieurs personnes venaient d’entrer au centre médical, des personnes pressées et énervées à en croire l’agitation voisine. Elle soupira d’exaspération, encore une fois les humains du Normandy allaient la déranger en plein travail pour se faire panser une blessure, ou plutôt remettre une côte en place dans le cas présent. Les humains faisaient trop de bruit pour une simple blessure.

La scientifique taciturne n’avait pas choisi d'atterrir dans un vaisseau militaire ni d’être affectée à l’unique salle adjacente au centre médical. Elle en avait pourtant fait son laboratoire tout en ignorant du mieux qu’elle pouvait les sons des instruments médicaux, les cris et l’odeur des antiseptiques provenant de la pièce d’à côté. À force elle s’était même résignée à travailler dans ces conditions. Aussi ne releva-t-elle même pas la tête lorsqu’elle entendit le docteur Chakwas courir en urgence vers ses outils pour soigner ses patients va-t-en-guerre excessivement bruyants.

L’asari se contenta de fixer son datapad tout en réfléchissant à un moyen d'isoler un peu mieux les cloisons. Elle pourrait demander à Tali de lui bricoler quelque chose. Sans en parler au commandant bien sûr.

À côté des voix étouffées s’élevèrent et Liara reconnut malgré elle celle du docteur Chakwas sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu’elle disait. Elle semblait inquiète, comme d’habitude. Presque aussitôt elle entendit Shepard… gémir ? Et la panique la gagna immédiatement. Délaissant son travail, elle s’approcha de la petite vitre du sas séparant les deux salles pour observer discrètement ce qui se tramait de l’autre côté.

Shepard lui faisait pratiquement face et était assise sur un des lits de l’infirmerie. Le docteur lui soignait une plaie en haut du front, juste au niveau de la naissance des cheveux. La blessure avait beaucoup saigné, au point qu’une traînée rougeâtre était descendue jusqu’à sa lèvre inférieure. Le lieutenant Kaidan Alenko était présent également mais il ne semblait pas blessé. Il se tenait près de Shepard et discutait avec elle. Le sujet devait être houleux, ils ne semblaient pas d’accord.

Liara aurait aimé pouvoir les déranger pour comprendre la situation (et vérifier l’état de santé de la militaire), mais le risque qu’elle se ridiculise une nouvelle fois la coupa net dans son élan. À défaut de mieux elle tenta de rassembler mentalement les informations actuellement en sa possession.

Elle savait que le Normandy était en orbite depuis plusieurs jours autour d’une lune. Shepard et Alenko devaient sans doute en revenir et, à en croire l’énervement qui régnait dans la pièce d’à côté, les choses ne s’étaient pas déroulées comme prévu. Sans doute avaient-ils croisé le chemin de Cerberus, Liara avait cru comprendre que l’organisation terroriste les traquait depuis leur départ de la Citadelle. Elle regretta soudainement de ne pas savoir grand-chose, elle aurait aimé partager ce genre d’information en pareille occasion. Malheureusement son rôle se cantonnait à répondre aux mails, analyser des données et faire des recherches à la demande du commandant. Et de temps en temps elle accompagnait Shepard sur le terrain lorsque ses pouvoirs biotiques étaient requis. Ce qui n’était pas arrivé depuis leur passage dans les égouts.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi en regardant Kaidan, l’humain biotique, tout près du commandant.

Dans la pièce d’à côté le docteur s’affairait maintenant à cautériser la plaie nettoyée et désinfectée de Shepard. Le sang avait complètement disparu de son visage et sa veste d’uniforme avait été enlevée. Le commandant était désormais en débardeur et Liara put constater avec soulagement qu’aucune autre blessure n’était visible sur son corps.

Chakwas s’écarta de sa patiente pour rejoindre une autre table et Shepard vacilla, en proie à un malaise très certainement. Liara s’agita derrière sa vitre mais Kaidan fut plus rapide, elle le vit enserrer la taille de la militaire pour l’empêcher de tomber. Ils restèrent ainsi collés un instant, comme deux amants, avant que le docteur ne revienne sur ses pas et les sépare pour terminer son examen.

Liara s’écarta du sas, consciente qu’elle en avait trop vu pour espérer bien dormir cette nuit. Ce Kaidan lui inspirait des choses qu’elle n’arrivait pas à rationaliser. Des choses violentes.

Elle retourna à son bureau pour finir de traduire son texte et pour se forcer à penser à autre chose. L’analyse de ses propres émotions demandait un temps qu’elle ne possédait pas. Elle avait bien trop de travail, des recherches à mener et des articles à écrire. Elle mangea un nouveau morceau de son sandwich avant de fixer son attention sur ses notes, bien déterminée à ne plus se laisser distraire.

Sa détermination fut balayée deux minutes plus tard lorsque le volume sonore de la pièce d’à côté monta encore d’un cran, l’obligeant à lâcher des yeux son travail. Une dispute semblait avoir éclaté dans l’infirmerie entre Kaidan et Shepard. Liara resta à sa place, priant pour qu’ils partent le plus rapidement possible.

Et puis soudain le silence.

Un silence inquiétant.

Liara se décala légèrement pour oser un regard à travers la vitre du sas. Aussitôt elle changea de couleur. Shepard et Kaidan se dirigeaient droit vers le laboratoire, droit vers elle. L’asari en panique eut à peine le temps de cacher son sandwich et de faire semblant d’examiner une gravure, qu’elle tenait à l’envers, que déjà la porte de son labo s’ouvrait.

\- “Parfait Liara vous êtes là !” s’exclama Shepard en apercevant la concernée. “J’ai besoin de vous !

\- Attendez commandant”, se précipita derrière elle Kaidan. “Je veux être là quand vous lui poserez la question !

\- Vous avez peur que je triche ?

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous en empêcherait ?

\- Vous êtes un grand malade lieutenant !”

Liara prit peur, les deux militaires énervés n’étaient plus qu’à quelques mètres de ses précieux artefacts et menaçaient de les renverser tels des krogans dans un magasin de porcelaine.

\- “Commandant, lieutenant”, les salua-t-elle rapidement avant de se positionner stratégiquement devant ses affaires. “En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- T’Soni ! J’ai besoin que vous fusionniez avec moi pour ensuite rapporter à Alenko les mots précis que j’ai prononcés hier matin !

\- Pa...pardon ?

\- C’était vers 10 ou 11 heures, j’étais dans le hangar à ce moment-là, vous devriez vite trouver.”

Liara sentit ses genoux flancher en même temps que le bleu lui montait au visage. Avait-elle bien entendu ou s’agissait-il encore d’un de ses rêves tordus ?

\- “Par la déesse”, bredouilla-t-elle, abasourdie que l’humaine tente de lui refaire le même coup aussi vite. “Shepard, il faut vraiment que nous ayons une conversation sur la réelle fonction de la fusion asari.

\- Je ne vous demande pas d’aller aussi loin, juste d’extraire de ma mémoire quelques mots.

\- Les mots précis !” précisa Kaidan.

\- “Les mots précis de quoi ?” s’agaça Liara en ayant la furieuse impression de parler à des enfants. “La fusion n’est pas un jeu ni un outil pour combler vos trous de mémoire. Il y a les blocs-notes pour ça.

\- Liara, je ne vous le demanderais pas si j’avais eu l’idée de le noter sur mon omnitech. Personnellement je sais très bien ce que j’ai dit mais la mauvaise foi du lieutenant m’oblige à le prouver. Ça sera rapide pour vous, je vous le promets. J’étais avec lui dans le hangar hier, on parlait baseball et j’ai pronostiqué un résultat.

\- Hé pas si vite ! Vous allez l’influencer ! Laissez-là nous rapporter vos mots exacts toute seule !”

Un pari. De mieux en mieux.

Une fois encore le malaise s’empara de l’asari. Elles ne s’étaient pas vraiment reparlé depuis l’épisode des égouts, et voici donc la discussion que Shepard avait choisie pour leurs “retrouvailles”. Liara ne sut pas dire avec précision ce qui lui retournait le plus l'estomac entre la désinvolture manifeste de la militaire et le fait que Kaidan ait été invité. La réponse se trouvant sans doute un peu au milieu. 

Une fois encore elle se sentit désarçonnée face aux bizarreries humaines, n’avaient-ils pas été tous recrutés dans le but d’accomplir une mission d’intérêt galactique ? Que faisaient les humains réellement de leurs journées à bord du vaisseau ? Elle était perdue, et légèrement vexée aussi, en plus d’être sans doute la seule à travailler sérieusement, elle était peut-être aussi la seule à espérer autre chose de sa relation avec Shepard. De toute évidence cette dernière s’en fichait, au point de se moquer d’elle, alors elle décida de mettre un peu de distance en détournant la conversation.

\- “Que vous est-il arrivé à la tête ?”

Shepard fit un geste en direction de sa fine blessure que le docteur avait refermé au laser.

\- “Je me suis cognée dans la soute.

\- Dans la soute ?

\- Oui dans la soute”, insista la militaire sous le regard suspicieux de son interlocutrice.

Liara sentit la colère monter, tout ceci n’avait aucun sens, à moins que.

\- “C’est vous qui l’avait frappée ?” demanda-t-elle sèchement au lieutenant.

\- “Grand dieu non ! On suivait le match quand le commandant s’est levée brusquement et s’est cogné la tête contre l’armature du mur.

\- Je vois.”

Liara accusa le coup. Une fois de plus elle était à côté de la plaque, et pas qu’un peu. Voilà donc ce que faisait Shepard de son temps libre. Les matchs sportifs pour Kaidan et la torture de vortcha pour Liara.

Son visage se ferma et Shepard s’en rendit compte. Bien qu'un peu tardivement. 

\- “T’Soni, ce n’est pas vraiment comme ça que ça s’est passé.

\- Bien entendu, j’imagine que lui aussi s’est rendu malade pour vous aider.

\- Ce n’est pas très juste, les conditions n’étaient pas exactement les mêmes.

\- Tiens donc, vous avez remarqué vous aussi ?”

Shepard serra la mâchoire pour s’empêcher de répondre à la provocation, bien consciente qu’elles n’étaient pas seules et qu’il n’était pas nécessaire que son lieutenant l’entende râler sur la jalousie déplacée de l’asari.

Heureusement pour elles le lieutenant avait d’autres priorités en tête, à commencer par son argent.

\- “On peut commencer la fusion ?”

Liara lui jeta un oeil mauvais et dût une nouvelle fois se maîtriser, tant l’envie de le balancer dans le vide était grande. Malheureusement pour elle ce n’était pas la seule émotion à gérer. Elle s’appuya contre son bureau pour éviter de trembler, son corps était en train de réagir à l’idée d’une fusion avec l’humaine et c’était loin d’être désagréable.

Elle n’avait pourtant pas l’intention de céder. Elle n’était pas à la disposition des humains et de leurs caprices. Si elle avait été diplômée de l'université de Serrice après quinze années d'études et avant presque cinquante années de fouilles et de recherches archéologiques, ce n’était pas pour jouer à des jeux stupides mais pour résoudre les grands mystères des civilisations aujourd’hui disparues.

\- “C’est d’accord”, s’entendit-elle répondre.

Deux minutes plus tard les trois coéquipiers étaient en place. Shepard et Liara se faisaient face tandis que Kaidan se tenait debout près du sas verrouillé. Liara, tendue comme jamais, se rapprocha du commandant.

\- “Fermez les yeux Shepard.

\- Il me faut les mots précis hein”, rappela lourdement Alenko. “Je ne me contenterai pas d’une approximation.

\- Taisez-vous lieutenant !” perdit patience l’asari. “J’essaye de me concentrer.”

Et de la concentration, elle allait en avoir besoin pour contrôler ses émotions une fois la fusion entamée. L’expérience avec le vortcha avait confirmé les sensations qu’elle avait connues dans sa jeunesse avec sa mère. La fusion fonctionnait dans les deux sens et, s’il avait été très désagréable de sentir l’esprit du terroriste s’infiltrer dans le sien, il ne faisait aucun doute qu’elle accueillerait Shepard différemment. La tentation de sonder toute la mémoire de l’humaine serait également très forte, elle devait faire attention à ne pas déraper et à ne pas toucher aux zones sensibles, Shepard n’apprécierait sûrement pas. Et pour compliquer la tâche, elle devait également faire en sorte de garder à distance ses sentiments les plus gênants pour que l’humaine ne les trouve pas. Il était hors de question qu’elle lui montre les quelques rares pensées idiotes qu’elle nourrissait à son égard, elle était déjà bien assez ridicule comme ça.

Liara expira une grande bouffée d’air pour se donner du courage avant de se rapprocher de Shepard.

\- “C’est bon on y va”, lança-t-elle fébrilement en même temps que ses yeux habituellement bleus viraient au noir.

Et l’asari sombra.

Lorsqu’elle s’extirpa du cerveau de Shepard avec une extrême délicatesse quelques instants plus tard, elle sut qu’elle était fichue. Elle avait fait un excellent travail avec l’humaine, trouver l’information avait été plus facile que prévu, tout comme la cloisonner dans la zone voulue. Sa mère aurait été fière d’elle, elle apprenait vite.

Cependant l’expérience avait été intense. Bien plus que prévu.

Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Kaidan.

\- “Alors ?

\- Alenko”, intervint Shepard un peu sonnée. “Laissez-lui le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Ce n’est pas nécessaire”, répondit Liara qui commençait à avoir l’habitude.

\- “Alors ?” répéta le lieutenant

\- “Shepard vous a traité de crétin hier matin.

\- “Et après ?

\- Elle vous a dit que les Red Eagles gagneraient le championnat avec 16 points d’avance.”

Kaidan frappa la cloison du plat de sa main avant de quitter le laboratoire furieux. Liara entendit Shepard le suivre précipitamment et une nouvelle dispute éclata dans l’infirmerie. Le sas se referma derrière eux et elle se retrouva de nouveau seule. Épuisée, elle recula contre son bureau pour tenter de faire le point et calmer son léger vertige. Elle avait fait un excellent travail, Shepard semblait en pleine forme.

Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant d'elle-même.

La fusion avait été très symbiotique, comme avec le vortcha, et tout comme avec lui, Liara avait dû lutter avec la même force pour ne pas se laisser entraîner. Mais la comparaison avec le vortcha s’arrêtait là. Elle avait lutté pour repousser l’esprit invasif du terroriste alors qu’avec Shepard elle s’était empêchée in extremis de coucher avec.

Son propre système nerveux était entré en résonance avec celui de l’humaine et le cyclone émotionnel que cela avait engendré l’avait engloutie sans aucune résistance de sa part.

Son corps, encore sous l’effet de la fusion, était moite. Elle n’avait même pas touché Shepard qu'elle se sentait déjà au bord du gouffre sans vraiment comprendre ce qu’il lui arrivait.

\- “Tout va bien ?”

L’asari releva la tête et tomba sur Shepard qui la regardait d'un air inquiet. Maudites chaussures humaines en cuir souple, elle ne l'avait pas entendue entrer. 

\- “Ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée", répondit Liara en cachant tant bien que mal son embarras. "Où est le lieutenant ?

\- Chakwas nous a mis dehors alors j’ai envoyé Kaidan au mess.

\- Très impressionnant, je rêverais de pouvoir en faire autant.”

Shepard se mit à rire avant d’hésiter, le regard soudainement fuyant.

\- “Liara, je voulais te remercier, et m’excuser aussi.”

L’asari se figea à l’utilisation du tutoiement. L'atmosphère devint soudainement plus intime. Il n’en fallut pas plus pour réveiller son palpitant.

\- “Je n’ai pas été à la hauteur ces derniers jours. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec les membres de l’équipage, parce que c’est important pour la cohésion du groupe, ils ont besoin de ces moments sans aucune pression pour pouvoir donner le meilleur d’eux-mêmes sur le terrain. Il n’y a qu’avec toi que je n’y arrive pas. Sans doute parce que je suis trop émotionnellement investie pour… enfin… je veux dire...”

Shepard se passa une main dans les cheveux et ce simple geste déclencha chez Liara une irrépressible envie de la plaquer contre un mur. Quelque chose se réveilla dans son cerveau, comme un vase qui déborde, Shepard continuait de parler, de s’excuser, mais Liara ne l’écoutait plus, elle n’entendait plus rien. Son attirance pour la militaire était en train de la submerger au point d'assourdir tous les bruits ambiants. Et ça l'effraya aussitôt. La fusion avait été suffisamment éprouvante, elle n’avait pas besoin qu’elle en rajoute une couche avec son air gêné et ses gestes hésitants. Tout ceci la rendait bien trop touchante et vulnérable, bien trop accessible. D’autant plus qu’elle était toujours en débardeur et si Shepard semblait l’avoir oublié, ce n’était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Liara eut soudainement envie qu’elle parte, elle avait besoin d’être seule pour tenter de gérer le flot d’émotions qui l'envahissait. Tout ceci la dépassait, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, ce n'était pas correct. Elle était une scientifique, elle connaissait par coeur les mécanismes d'attractions chez les êtres vivants, une vulgaire communication entre le cortex préfrontal et le noyau accumbens, avec un peu de chimie moléculaire tout au plus. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser dominer par de la chimie. Elle était au-dessus de tout ça, et quand bien même ce n'était pas le cas, elle avait su trouver une solution à chaque fois par le passé. Il suffisait qu'elle fasse preuve de rationalité, une fois de plus. 

Mais Shepard ne semblait pas vouloir partir, bien au contraire, elle continuait de parler et de lui montrer un peu plus à quel point elle l’empêcherait de dormir cette nuit. Alors Liara baissa les bras, tant pis pour son combat contre la chimie, elle avait toujours préféré les sciences physiques de toute façon. Et elle laissa la tension grimper à sa guise. Sa conscience s’égara sur des détails trop longtemps ignorés tels que la taille fine du commandant qu’elle imaginait musclée sous le débardeur moulant, ou la teinte hâlée de sa peau faisant ressortir ses magnifiques yeux verts, ou encore la moiteur de son propre entrejambe qu’elle sentait palpiter au même rythme que les battements de son coeur. Et tout bascula, l’urgence fut soudainement évidente, son corps lui hurlait d’approcher Shepard, de la toucher, de la sentir. Alors c’est ce qu’elle fit. Elle franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du fruit défendu, se pencha en avant et sans réfléchir plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Shepard garda les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, les mots de son laïus inachevé s'étouffèrent dans le baiser, laissant son discours à tout jamais en suspens. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude qu’on soit si entreprenante avec elle, aussi fut-elle encore plus désarçonnée lorsque Liara l’attrapa par la ceinture pour la forcer à se coller contre elle. Alors seulement leurs langues se touchèrent et le sol se déroba. Shepard s’accrocha à la nuque de Liara et se pencha un peu plus en avant pour être au plus près d’elle. Elles s’embrassèrent alors sans retenue, sans peur de se faire surprendre, comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. La seule qui comptait, en réalité.

Le baiser prit fin, le temps pour elles de reprendre pied avec la réalité et, dans le cas de Liara, de paniquer. L’asari n’eut cependant pas l'occasion de réfléchir à ce qu’elle venait de faire, en face d’elle la réaction fut immédiate. Shepard posa une main sur sa joue et la ramena à elle pour l’embrasser de nouveau. L’humaine ne semblait pas vouloir s’arrêter là, elle en voulait davantage. L’envie qui la pressait depuis des mois trouvait enfin une occasion pour s’exprimer et elle ne comptait pas la laisser filer. Le baiser fut plus violent, plus fiévreux. Son autre main passa dans le dos de Liara pour la guider tandis que son corps entier la poussait en arrière. Les fesses de l’asari touchèrent le bureau avant de se poser dessus sous l’impulsion de Shepard et de ses reins. Plusieurs objets tombèrent par terre mais le couple ne les entendit pas, à la place Shepard s’engouffra entre ses jambes et elles s’embrassèrent de nouveau comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Liara lâcha prise, consciente que son esprit habituellement si rationnel et analytique avait fichu le camp depuis belle lurette, laissant la place à une masse nerveuse ultra sensible s’allumant telle une guirlande à chaque fois que Shepard effleurait un endroit sur sa peau. Demain elle se traiterait sûrement d’idiote mais à cet instant son corps mourrait que Shepard ne s’arrête un jour. Par chance l’humaine n'en avait pas l'intention et elle le confirma en glissant ses mains sous sa combinaison, caressant du bout des doigts la peau de ses hanches avant de remonter et d’enfoncer légèrement ses ongles dans son dos. Liara poussa son premier soupir avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux courts tout en lui appuyant sur la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Du haut de son expérience peu significative elle décida de se laisser complètement guider, et tant pis si elle passait pour une débutante. Une chose en revanche était évidente, l’humaine était douée pour embrasser. Si bien qu’elle se demanda un court instant combien de femme ou d’homme avait eu la chance de se trouver à sa place. Et puis Shepard lui mordilla le lobe de son oreille et toute pensée rationnelle quitta définitivement son esprit.

\- “Tu es si belle”, souffla la militaire avant d’aller chercher une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

Le compliment acheva les dernières résistances raisonnables de Liara qui entama alors une lente ascension vers l’objet de tous ses fantasmes, le soutien-gorge noir du commandant. Elle chercha à le dégrafer une première fois et sentit Shepard se tendre. Elle ne comprit pas l’avertissement et revint à la charge une seconde fois mais elle fut gênée par sa partenaire qui se dégagea légèrement de ses bras. L’incompréhension la gagna et presque aussitôt elle se pencha pour l’embrasser de nouveau, mais Shepard la repoussa cette fois plus clairement, la main sur son ventre. Le doute n’était plus permis, quelque chose clochait.

\- “Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?” s’inquiéta-t-elle le souffle court.

\- “On devrait arrêter.

\- Quoi ?”

Sa mine déçue fit sourire la militaire.

\- “Si on continue nous allons faire l’amour sur ton bureau et, même si j’en ai très envie, je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit une bonne idée.

\- Oh”, se figea Liara avant de comprendre. “Tu préfères qu’on aille dans ta cabine ?”

Cette fois Shepard se mit à rire pour de bon.

\- “Non Liara, je préfère qu’on prenne notre temps.”

L’asari accusa le coup pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Voilà bien la première fois qu’elle entendait cette expression dans la bouche d’un humain. Toujours impatients et sûrs d’eux, elle n’imaginait pas qu’ils puissent ralentir un moment. Et encore moins durant ce genre de moment.

\- “Prendre notre temps”, répéta-t-elle en ramenant douloureusement ses mains le long de son corps. “Tu as sans doute raison.

\- Je t’apprécie Liara, vraiment. Mais je ne veux pas me précipiter.”

Pas comme avec les autres aurait-elle pu ajouter mais ça aurait fait désordre.

\- “Je t’apprécie aussi”, hésita Liara soudainement gênée par l’image qu’elle était en train de renvoyer. “Et je m’excuse si je t’ai semblé trop… entreprenante. Ce n’est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes et...

\- Et c’est bien dommage.”

Un sourire immoral éclaira le visage de Shepard. Jamais elle n’aurait soupçonné que l’asari fasse le premier pas, et encore moins avec cette fougue et cette audace qui l’avaient littéralement laissée sur le carreau.

\- “Je n’aurais pas su faire mieux.”

Le visage de Liara s'empourpra pour de bon cette fois.

\- “Il vaudrait mieux que tu partes maintenant.

\- Juste après ça.”

L’humaine se pencha pour l’embrasser une dernière fois et Liara ne chercha pas à l’en empêcher. Le baiser fut très vite suivi d’un deuxième, puis d’un troisième mêlé à des sourires, avant que la militaire ne parvienne à s’arracher du corps chaud de sa partenaire. Une fois dégagée elle tourna les talons sans un regard et traversa le laboratoire.

\- “Et que ça vous serve de leçon T’Soni”, lança-t-elle à l’attention du docteur Chakwas pendant qu’elle traversait le sas. “La prochaine fois c’est vous qui m’accompagnerez en ville !”

Derrière elle la jeune asari esquissa un sourire, cette fois elle ne laisserait pas passer sa chance, ce futur deuxième rencard serait le bon.


	3. Chapitre 3

\- “Je passe un très agréable moment.

\- Je te l’avais dit, rien de tel qu’une sortie en ville pour s’amuser.

\- Je ne m’amuse pas du tout, Shepard.”

La militaire se retourna du mieux qu’elle pu et aperçu derrière elle Liara accroupie qui la suivait tant bien que mal à travers le conduit de ventilation de la mine. Dieu merci l’asari n’était pas en robe, elle avait dû sentir le coup venir et avait préféré porter une veste et un pantalon chics en polymère qui, depuis peu, dégageaient une vieille odeur de cambouis mélangé à de la rouille.

Shepard l’éclaira à l’aide de sa mini lampe torche, leur unique source de lumière. Son regard joueur se heurta à celui de l’asari, bien moins enjoué. Un vrai mur de glace aux allures inquiétantes accentuées par les ombres dansantes projetées par la lampe torche.

\- “Ne me regarde pas comme ça”, se plaignit le commandant avant de se retourner et de reprendre la marche. “Je n’ai pas eu le choix.”

Liara leva les yeux au ciel et rongea son frein en silence, l’endroit était vraiment trop exigu pour amorcer une énième dispute stérile. L’humaine était de toute façon bien trop têtue. Un point qu’elles avaient malheureusement en commun.

L’étrange duo continua d’avancer péniblement dans le conduit de ventilation, accompagné seulement par le bruit des chaussures frappant le métal et des vêtements, de moins en moins chics, frottant les parois de plus en plus glacées.

Liara frissonna et se rendit soudainement compte qu’elle dégageait de la vapeur à chaque expiration.

\- “Pourquoi fait-il aussi froid ?

\- Ça vient du sol”, expliqua Shepard sans s’arrêter. “Nous sommes juste au dessus des conduits qui acheminent l’hélium liquide vers les sites d’excavation.

\- Ils refroidissent leurs foreuses à l’hélium ?”, s’étonna la jeune archéologue plutôt habituée aux sites de fouille de seconde zone. Le genre à mettre deux jours entiers à refroidir un simple laser de minage et six mois pour accorder un badge d'accréditation à une asari experte en civilisation prothéenne.

\- “On parle d’une mine appartenant à Nos Astra, ils ne vont pas payer leurs rats de laboratoire à attendre.

\- Parce que leurs scientifiques sont payés par la compagnie en plus ?

\- Tu leur enverras un CV plus tard, le froid va finir par nous tuer si nous ne sortons pas d’ici très vite.

\- Wrex ne devrait plus être très loin.

\- Je crois que je le vois.”

Liara pressa le pas pour rattraper l’humaine, elle se retrouva alors dans une nouvelle salle dans laquelle se déversait une dizaine d’autres conduits vides à des hauteurs variées. L’endroit exigu n’était pas des plus accueillants mais au moins il leur permettait de se tenir debout. Au-dessus d’elles tournait au ralenti une énorme pale d’aération, et juste en face, dans un des autres boyaux, une forme massive et rampante se dirigeait vers elles. Wrex était manifestement trop imposant pour se déplacer accroupi, sa bosse dorsale l’obligeait à progresser sur le ventre à une vitesse d’escargot.

\- “Heureusement pour vous que je suis déjà à moitié stérile”, gronda le krogan arrivé à leur hauteur. “Ce sol est en train de me geler littéralement les couilles.

\- Bonjour Wrex.”

Shepard appuya chaque syllabe sans que cela ne provoque la moindre réaction chez le mercenaire, trop occupé qu’il était à sortir du conduit et à grogner.

\- “Vous avez nos affaires ?” se précipita Liara au bord de la surgélation.

Le krogan hocha la tête avant de leur tendre un sac. À l'intérieur des pièces d’armure que les deux femmes se mirent à enfiler par dessus leurs vêtements.

\- “Vous avez été repéré ?” lui demanda Shepard au bout d’un moment.

\- “Pas que je sache.

\- J’ai du mal à croire que vous ayez pu passer inaperçu.

\- Ça grouille de mercenaires krogans là-haut, ils m’ont pris pour l’un des leurs et m’ont laissé passer.

\- Des mercenaires krogans ?" répéta le commandant en fronçant les sourcils. "Qu’est-ce qu’ils font là ?

\- J’sais pas, ils avaient l'air de préparer une attaque. Ils m’ont vu arriver et m’ont donné un flingue.”

De plus en plus absurde.

\- “Ils vous ont armé ?

\- Ils m’ont dit d’attendre, attendre quoi j’sais pas, j’ai pris le flingue et je suis parti vous rejoindre.

\- Ça sent vraiment pas bon.

\- Ça dépend, quand je vois la taille du flingue je me dis que la chose qu’ils cherchent à tuer doit être vraiment marrante.

\- Wrex, nous sommes là pour voler un artefact. Discrètement. Nous n’allons tuer personne.

\- Qu’est-ce que je fais là alors ?

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette lumière rouge ?” les coupa Liara les yeux rivés sur l’énorme pâle au-dessus d’eux.

Ses deux coéquipiers levèrent la tête et furent éblouis par un gyrophare écarlate accroché au plafond. Ils restèrent un court instant à l’observer jusqu’à ce qu’une alarme assourdissante les sorte brutalement de leur torpeur.

Au même moment l’omnitech de Shepard s’ouvrit sur le visage paniqué de Garrus, l’humaine accepta la communication avant de se boucher une oreille avec sa seule main disponible.

Et la mission d'infiltration bascula en opération de survie, vingt minutes plus tard.

\- “On y est presque !” cria Shepard et Liara la crut sur parole.

Le commandant courait à en perdre haleine à travers le dédale des tunnels de la mine. Essayant tant bien que mal de la suivre, Liara ne cherchait plus à comprendre. Depuis l’appel de Garrus et l’attaque-surprise, elle courait aveuglément derrière l’humaine sans se poser de questions, tout comme Wrex courait derrière l’asari.

\- “Ils essayent de nous contourner !” cria Shepard pour couvrir les bruits des tirs derrière eux.

Liara jeta un coup d’oeil sur la passerelle sur sa gauche et y vit des chiens motorisés déboulant d’un sas ouvert. Les éclaireurs étaient déjà là, ce qui signifiait que l’armée geth à leur trousse n’était pas bien loin derrière.

Shepard jeta un énième coup d’oeil sur son omnitech, le plan complexe de la mine y était affiché avec ses noeuds électriques de raccordement par milliers. Chaque noeud commandant une porte, un éclairage, un système de refroidissement ou encore une sonnerie pour indiquer aux employés la pause déjeuner. Elle analysa rapidement leurs nouvelles possibilités de fuite avant de s’engouffrer dans un sas qu’elle venait de pirater et d’ouvrir à distance.

Bifurquant dans la même direction, ses deux coéquipiers la suivirent en évitant de marcher sur les cadavres des mercenaires krogans qui jonchaient le sol. Un vrai parcours du combattant constitué de flaques d'organes en bouillie, de boyaux visqueux et d'une promesse de vous envoyer dans le décor si vous aviez le malheur de poser un pied dessus. Les geths n'avaient pas fait dans la dentelle, comme d'habitude, les mercenaires n'avaient eu aucune chance. 

Wrex et Liara passèrent le sas et se retrouvèrent sur un pont de singe en métal surplombant une autre partie de la mine. En dessous d’eux, le vide abyssal aussi obscur qu’une nuit sans étoiles. Liara le vit sans le voir vraiment, préférant raccrocher son regard sur l’unique point fixe dont elle avait besoin pour avancer : le dos de l’humaine devant elle.

Une balle siffla près de son oreille, puis une autre. Les geths se rapprochaient.

\- “Amenez-vous stupides tas de ferraille !”

Liara entendit Wrex faire volte-face derrière elle et charger un groupe de machines. L’asari continua sa course malgré le feu dans ses poumons, elle devait passer le pont si elle voulait aider le krogan. Elle vit Shepard se positionner de l’autre côté et dégainer son fusil de précision pour le couvrir. Liara la rejoignit bientôt et fit de même avec son pistolet lourd.

\- “Wrex !” appela Shepard avant qu’il ne soit submergé par les ennemis.

Le krogan tira une dernière fois avec son fusil à pompe avant de fuir sur le pont. Derrière lui le sas se mit à vomir un flot continu de geths, telle une brèche dans un barrage retenant un océan entier. 

Wrex courut sur la passerelle tandis que Liara claqua une bulle de stase juste derrière lui, en plein milieu du pont, pour empêcher les machines ennemies de les suivre. Le trio reprit sa course folle à travers un nouveau sas avec en tête de proue Shepard qui reprit son rôle de guide.

\- “La navette nous attend au bout”, affirma-t-elle en pointant un point lumineux au bout d’un énième tunnel.

Le groupe se précipita à l’intérieur, ignorant le fracas des pas ennemis dans les tunnels adjacents. Shepard ferma à distance plusieurs sas se déversant sur leur position sans toutefois réussir à empêcher le passage de quelques geths. Une nouvelle fusillade éclata entre les machines et le groupe qui se replia machinalement derrière l’asari. Les balles furent absorbées par le bouclier de Liara qui, d’un geste, les encastra dans le mur en face d'eux. L’escouade gagna ainsi plusieurs secondes de calme et avala rapidement les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de l’air libre.

La lumière des deux soleils les accueillit à la sortie de la mine, en même temps que la navette en contrebas et de Garrus qui les attendait à l’intérieur.

Le groupe piqua un dernier sprint jusqu’au turien en se frayant un chemin à travers le champ de roches. Sous leurs pieds le sol bourdonnait, comme pour annoncer l’arrivée imminente de la marée faite de métal et d’armes qui commençait déjà à se déverser de la mine. La progression fut lente mais efficace et bientôt le groupe entier se retrouva dans la navette qui s’éleva dans les airs immédiatement.

Les trois marathoniens enlevèrent presque en même temps leur casque pour reprendre leur souffle. Wrex s’écroula au pied de Garrus et Liara se laissa tomber contre la paroi de la navette, tous les deux au bord du malaise. Shepard s’assit sur le sol, la tête à l’avant pour mieux respirer.

Le turien les regarda inquiet, en fin de compte le groupe lui avait servi de diversion pendant qu’il jouait l’éclaireur. Ce n’était pas ce qui avait été prévu par le plan initial de Shepard mais ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'ils y arrivaient en improvisant dans l'urgence.

\- “Tout le monde va bien ?”

Le groupe prit le temps de s’examiner à l'exception de Wrex qui préféra répondre par un rire guttural avant de tousser du sang.

\- “Rien à signaler”, répondit Shepard après avoir vérifié l’état de son armure.

\- “Je vais bien aussi”, confirma Liara.

\- “Quel beau merdier”, conclut Garrus avant de dévoiler l’artefact qu’il tenait tant bien que mal en main. “Si j’avais su que cette chose allait déclencher tout ça, je ne l’aurais sans doute pas volée.”

Shepard se releva péniblement pour observer l’objet rond et lisse. La couleur et la texture ressemblaient trait pour trait au mercure liquide, à l’exception que la sphère ne “coulait” pas et qu’elle était très dense malgré sa petite taille, moins de dix centimètres de diamètre et pourtant près de vingt kilos sur la balance.

\- “À votre avis qu’est-ce que c’est ?” demanda Wrex encore assis sur le sol.

\- “Aucune idée”, répondit Shepard. “Mais ça ne ressemble pas à un objet geth.”

L’humaine tendit la main vers la sphère qui se solidifia immédiatement au point de contact.

\- “Ce n’est peut-être pas une bonne idée de la ramener sur le Normandy”, intervint Garrus. “Imaginez que cette chose puisse leur indiquer notre position.

\- C’est un peu tard pour se poser cette question”, râla Liara d’une voix faible. “Maintenant que nous l’avons nous devrions l’examiner avant de prendre une décision.”

Shepard l’évalua du regard avec méfiance, l’archéologue asari étant bien connue pour sa passion maladive pour l’examen des antiquités, quitte à mettre au second plan la sécurité d’un équipage au complet.

\- “Vous pensez que c’est prothéen ?

\- Possible, ça expliquerait la débauche de moyens que les geths ont mis en place pour la récupérer. Et accessoirement ça expliquerait également l’implication de Cerberus et la présence des mercenaires krogans. Mais ça pourrait être bien plus ancien, impossible à dire sans un examen plus approfondi.

\- Très bien Liara”, répondit Shepard après un temps de réflexion. “Vous examinerez la sphère dès notre retour à bord. Je veux un rapport journalier et si Garrus a raison, si cette chose est dangereuse ou qu’elle suscite le moindre doute, je veux que vous la balanciez immédiatement dans l’espace.

\- Entendu.

\- Bien, vous avez tous quartier libre jusqu’au prochain debrief.”

Et l’habitacle de la navette se mit à vrombir légèrement, signe qu’elle venait de pénétrer dans l’atmosphère du Normandy. Quelques instants plus tard, les portes s’ouvrirent sur le hangar du vaisseau. Wrex déchargea péniblement la sphère tandis que les autres se dirigèrent vers l’armurerie pour y déposer leurs équipements. Liara les informa vouloir examiner l'artefact au plus vite et ne déposa que son arme avant de filer en vitesse dans l’ascenseur.

Adossée contre la paroi, elle appuya sur l’étage de son laboratoire et vit les portes se refermer lentement. Trop lentement au goût de l’asari qui vit dans l’interstice Shepard avancer vers elle. L’humaine se tourna de profil et entra dans la cabine juste avant que les portes ne se referment complètement. L’ascenseur démarra et le silence s’alourdit davantage. Liara jeta un coup d’oeil discret vers le second occupant et croisa immédiatement en retour son regard contrarié. L’humaine était en train de la dévisager et semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part. Alors Liara soupira et tenta quelque chose.

\- “Si tu viens t’excuser pour cette journée encore ratée ce n’est pas la peine, je savais...

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça.”

Et Shepard stoppa l’ascenseur en appuyant sur le bouton d’arrêt d’urgence. Aussitôt la cabine trembla avant de s’immobiliser. Liara fut légèrement déséquilibrée tandis que Shepard ouvrait son omnitech pour passer en mode privé leurs deux oreillettes qui émirent un message les en informant. Désormais elles étaient coupées du réseau de communication du Normandy et ne pouvaient pas être dérangées. Le commandant se retourna alors vers elle, l’air toujours aussi mécontent.

\- “Pourquoi n’avoir rien dit au sujet de ta blessure ?

\- Quelle blessure ?

\- Te fiche pas de moi, j’ai vu ton bras saigner dans la navette.

\- Ce n’est rien du tout, je t’assure. Une simple égratignure.”

Shepard fronça les sourcils et attrapa d’un geste vif le bras gauche de l’asari alors qu’elle tentait de le cacher derrière son dos. Elle suivit ensuite les traînées de sang séchées depuis la main, lui remonta la manche en ignorant les gémissements de douleur, et tomba enfin sur la blessure juste au-dessous du coude. Une balle avait traversé l’avant-bras de part en part. La plaie n’était pas belle à voir mais elle ne saignait plus grâce à la couche de médigel qui avait été appliquée grossièrement dessus.

\- “Et tu comptais aller où avec ton égratignure ?

\- Travailler sur la sphère, comme je l’ai dit.

\- Tu es blessée Liara et tu vas aller te faire soigner auprès du docteur Chakwas, c’est ton unique priorité actuelle.”

Liara baissa les yeux de honte, voilà la première fois depuis des semaines qu’elle accompagnait Shepard sur le terrain et elle venait, en trente secondes, de ruiner ses chances de lui prouver qu’elle valait bien mieux que l’agaçant lieutenant Alenko.

\- “Comment c'est arrivé ? Ta barrière est capable d’arrêter des roquettes, comment une simple balle a pu t’atteindre ? Tu es souffrante ?”

L’asari sentit ses dernières forces l’abandonner face au regard inquiet et profondément sincère de la seule humaine qu’elle aurait aimé ne jamais décevoir.

\- “Non je suis simplement stupide”, répondit-elle avant de rassembler le peu de courage qui lui restait pour lui avouer la suite. “J’ai oublié d’enclencher ma barrière comme la pire des imbéciles.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais qu’elle était toujours active chez les asaris.

\- C’est normalement le cas chez les adultes oui, c’est la base de notre éducation militaire. Il n’y a que nos jeunes qui n’ont pas encore acquis ce réflexe, celles qui n’ont pas encore l’âge d’aller à l’école.”

Et Shepard échangea sa mine surprise contre un regard grave, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Une erreur pareille aurait pu leur coûter très cher, à commencer par la vie des autres membres de l’équipage s’ils s’étaient réfugiés derrière sa barrière désactivée. Le genre d’erreur qui pouvait faire basculer à elle seule l’issue d’un combat, voire plus. Et le genre d’erreur qui entraînait la responsabilité de Shepard bien entendu.

Liara attendit la sentence qui peinait à arriver, sa panique grandissant à mesure que le silence s’éternisait.

\- “Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus de moi sur le terrain.

\- Tu as raison, comme ça la prochaine fois tu mourras sans doute pour de bon.

\- Je l’aurais certainement mérité aujourd’hui.”

Liara termina à peine sa phrase qu’elle fut interrompue par un cri de douleur. Son cri. Shepard venait de lui serrer le bras au niveau de sa blessure, et ça lui fit un mal de chien. Elle releva la tête dans la foulée avec la douloureuse impression d’avoir raté un chapitre.

\- “Ça fait mal ?”

Et la colère la gagna.

\- “Évidemment que ça fait mal !

\- Tant mieux, j’avais peur que tes longs mois d’isolement dans ton labo t’aient fait oublier la sensation.

\- Mes longs mois d’isolement ? Parce que tu crois que je m’amuse, je ne m’isole pas, je travaille !

\- Tu travailles trop, tu n’es pas assez sur le terrain et tu en oublies les bases les plus élémentaires. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, tu es trop à l’abri sur le Normandy et…”

Et Liara comprit avec sidération vers quel dénouement s’orientait la conversation. Encore quelques secondes et elle allait très certainement s’entendre dire que ce n’était pas de sa faute. L’idée la fit sortir de ses réserves, c’était bien trop vexant et infantilisant. Alors elle lui coupa la parole.

\- “Tu n’es pas responsable Shepard, j’ai fait une erreur et je compte bien en assumer toutes les conséquences, même si elles me conduisent à quitt…

\- Je n’ai pas fini, laisse-moi parler bon sang !

\- Non, ce n’est pas à toi de me materner...”

Et Shepard dû une nouvelle fois lui faire mal pour la faire taire.

\- “Liara, si tu ouvres encore la bouche je te promets que je t’arrache le bras. Je ne te materne pas, la réalité c’est que je te laisse trop de liberté. On se bat contre des ennemis surentraînés et déterminés, on ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas être au meilleur de nos capacités, toi y compris. Donc dorénavant tu m’accompagneras systématiquement. Je ne te ménagerai plus jamais, pour ton bien.”

Les mots claquèrent avec force dans le petit espace confiné au point de faire reculer l’asari contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

\- “Et à partir de maintenant, je veux te voir toutes les semaines dans le hangar lors des entraînements.”

Et Liara hocha la tête, silencieusement. Et puis elle osa un regard direct et croisa celui de sa supérieure, dur et menaçant. Ses yeux verts s’étaient assombris et pourtant on ne voyait toujours qu’eux dans cette petite cabine d’ascenseur. Liara aurait aimé s’exprimer, c’était le bon moment, soit pour s’excuser soit pour la remercier, mais les mots restèrent noués au fond de sa gorge. La honte, la colère envers elle-même et la fatigue, tout se mélangeait avec confusion dans sa tête. Une certitude émergea cependant, elle avait failli mourir aujourd'hui et cette éventualité avait mis son commandant en colère. 

\- “Va voir le docteur”, ordonna Shepard avant de lui lâcher le bras.

Et puis elle ouvrit son omnitech et remit leurs deux oreillettes sur le réseau du Normandy avant d’appuyer sur le bouton pour ouvrir les portes. Elles étaient arrivées au premier pont et le commandant quitta l’ascenseur sans attendre que Liara réagisse. Cette dernière attendit qu’elle disparaisse de son champ de vision, puis elle appuya à contre coeur sur l'étage supérieur.

Shepard le saurait si elle n'obéissait pas et elle était assez furieuse comme ça contre elle pour en rajouter une couche. À moins qu'elle ne soit furieuse contre elle-même. Ce qui revenait au même, elle était furieuse, point. Et Liara se sentait responsable. 

L’examen du docteur Chakwas fut aussi pénible que prévu. Le docteur dû décoller en partie le médigel posé en urgence, et mal, avant de soigner les chairs brûlées par le projectile en fusion. Tout en serinant sa patiente sur les dangers des armes geths. Liara sortit du centre médical une heure plus tard avec une boîte de pilules antidouleur, des compresses propres et l’ordre formel de se reposer. Elle rangea les trois dans un placard avant d’entreprendre l’examen de la sphère que Wrex lui avait déposée dans son labo. Elle fut contactée quelques instants plus tard par Tali qui avait entre-temps récupéré toutes les données trouvées par Shepard sur les terminaux de la mine. La quarienne lui détailla ce qu’elle avait déjà réussi à décrypter et ce qui lui restait à faire. Elles travaillèrent ensemble par intercom tout le reste de la journée jusqu’à ce que leurs premières constatations soient suffisamment solides pour les présenter au commandant. Il fut alors décidé d'organiser un débriefing dans le laboratoire.

\- “Ça n’a aucun sens”, râla Shepard après avoir écouté la scientifique et l’ingénieur lui présenter leurs conclusions. “Ça signifierait que les geths étaient là avant que les ouvriers de la mine ne découvrent l’artefact. Comment pouvaient-ils le savoir ?

\- Ça pourrait n’être qu’une coïncidence”, essaya Tali sans trop y croire.

\- “Ou bien Garrus a raison et cette chose communique avec les geths d’une manière ou d’une autre, ils savaient que la sphère se trouvait là et ils ont eu le temps de se déployer pour être fin prêts le jour où elle sortirait de terre."

Liara posa sa blouse sur le bureau.

\- "C’est possible”, répondit-elle en évitant autant que possible le regard du commandant. “Mais si cette chose a su communiquer un jour elle en a perdu la capacité il y a bien longtemps. Ce n’est plus qu’une masse inerte.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ?

\- Les résultats sont formels, elle ne dégage aucun rayonnement.”

Shepard sembla soulagée, ses épaules se relâchèrent. Elle osa un regard vers l’objet flottant dans sa bulle de confinement avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée dans le laboratoire.

\- “Qu’est-ce que c’est alors ?”

Tali et Liara se regardèrent, incertaines.

\- “Nous en sommes pas encore sûres”, répondit la quarienne. “Les rapports que vous avez trouvés sur place montrent que la sphère réagit quand elle est exposée à un certain type de rayonnements, notamment électromagnétiques.

\- Liara disait pourtant que ce n'était qu'une masse inerte.

\- A l’extérieur oui”, enchaîna l’asari en lui passant un datapad. “Mais l’intérieur est bien plus agité. Les chercheurs de Nos Astra ont mesuré une quantité impressionnante de signaux électriques entre différentes parties internes de la sphère.

\- Électriques et chimiques”, observa Shepard en analysant les diagrammes du datapad. “Alors quoi, on a affaire à un cerveau miniature ?

\- Non”, affirma l’asari qui n’aimait pas du tout l’idée ni le regard que lui lançait présentement l’humaine. “Le raccourci est simpliste, il nous manque bien trop de paramètres pour conclure quoi que ce soit. À commencer par la source d’énergie qui semble manquer à l'appel.

\- Pourtant le rapport montre que ça ne l’empêche pas de réagir comme le ferait un réseau de synapses.

\- Pour tout vous dire c’est aussi la conclusion de Nos Astra”, précisa Tali. “Même si leurs chercheurs sont morts avant d’avoir pu le prouver.”

Liara s’agita nerveusement, le terrain devenait bien trop glissant à son goût et le regard de Shepard sur elle bien trop appuyé.

\- “Il est encore trop tôt pour se prononcer”, répéta-t-elle un peu sèchement. “Nos Astra n’a pas eu le temps d’effectuer tous les calculs et la moitié de mes appareils ne donneront leurs résultats que dans deux ou trois jours. D’ici là l’activité neurologique de cette chose, si tant est qu'elle existe, ne sera peut-être plus d’actualité.

\- Vous venez de parler d’activité neurologique.

\- Et de son caractère sans doute très éphémère.

\- Elle pourrait disparaître ?

\- Bien sûr Shepard, ce genre d’artefact ne reste jamais actif à l’infini. Surtout sans source d’énergie.

\- Et donc vous suggérez d’agir rapidement ? Dès ce soir peut-être ?”

Liara sentit le piège se refermer sur elle avec la délicatesse d’un hachoir à viande. À quoi jouait Shepard au juste ? Si elle cherchait à se venger elle s'y prenait très bien, Liara était à deux doigts du malaise.

\- “C’est impossible, ce n’est pas un cerveau, ça fonctionne sûrement différemment et je… je manque cruellement de données.

\- Nous avons toutes les données qu’il nous faut”, insista Shepard avant de s'avancer sur sa chaise. “Allons T’Soni vous savez parfaitement qu’on ne retrouvera pas de sitôt un artefact pareil, ça vaut le coup d’essayer vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Essayer quoi ?” hésita Tali qui avait l’impression d’attraper au vol une conversation sans l’avoir suivie depuis le début, ce qui était bizarrement le cas pourtant.

Liara s’appuya contre son réacteur à combustion, en proie à une tempête intérieure. Est-ce que Shepard était en train de la tester ? Parce que ce serait vraiment cruel si c’était le cas. Évidemment qu’elle mourait d’envie de connaître ce que la sphère, sans doute prothéenne, cachait en son centre. Et évidemment que la possibilité que la sphère disparaisse avant qu’elle n’y arrive l’effrayait au plus haut point. Tout comme il était évident que l’unique sentiment qui la freinait encore s’appelait la peur et qu’il n’était pas envisageable de le formuler à haute voix. Pas devant Shepard, pas après l’épisode de l’ascenseur.

\- “Très bien”, souffla-t-elle en s’armant de courage. “Je vais essayer de fusionner avec.”

La quarienne eut un rire nerveux, peu habituée à entendre l’asari plaisanter. Elle échangea tout de même un regard avec elle et ce qu’elle vit ne la rassura pas. Liara ne semblait pas d’humeur à rire, tout comme Shepard qui haussa les épaules quand elle la questionna du regard. Tali comprit alors où elle avait mis les pieds. Ce n’était pas une blague, elles étaient sérieuses.

\- “Liara vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

\- Nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions.

\- C’est de la folie, personne ne vous demande d’aller aussi loin. Nous ne sommes même pas sûres de ce que c’est, commandant dites-lui.”

Et Shepard croisa les bras.

\- “Si Liara s’en croit capable alors elle doit le faire. Cet artefact est peut-être une balise prothéenne nouvelle génération, on ne peut pas se permettre de passer à côté.

\- Et s’il s’agit d’une arme ? Que va-t-il se passer quand Liara forcera ses barrières ? Elle pourrait très bien ne jamais en revenir et nous non plus !

\- Je ne vais rien forcer. Juste discuter avec une espèce de système nerveux vieux d’au moins cinquante mille ans.

\- C’est de la folie”, répéta la quarienne qui comprit qu’elle n’arriverait à convaincre personne. “Je refuse de regarder ça, je retourne au réacteur au cas où vous feriez exploser le vaisseau. Peut-être que je pourrais y sauver les ingénieurs ou mieux, m’échapper.”

Shepard et Liara regardèrent Tali sortir précipitamment du laboratoire. Ce qu’elles ne savaient pas c’est que la quarienne filait tout droit aux systèmes d’armement pour y alerter Garrus, avec de la chance il réussirait à convaincre les deux inconscientes. Ce qu’elle ne savait pas en revanche c’est que le turien ferait tout l’inverse en les encourageant à poursuivre.

\- “Si je t’apporte une boîte grise”, demanda Shepard après que Tali les ait quittées. “Tu penses que tu pourrais y transférer tout ce que l’artefact te montrera ?

\- Les humains ne s’arrêtent jamais n’est-ce pas ?

\- Comment veux-tu qu’on transmette notre découverte si tu es la seule à l’avoir dans le crâne ? Tu veux fusionner avec tous les amiraux de l’Alliance et les membres du Conseil ensuite pour le leur montrer ?

\- Par la déesse non !” s’offusqua l’asari en réalisant qu’elle aussi avait des limites. “Apporte-moi ta boîte grise, je vais improviser… une fois de plus.

\- Parfait je vais te chercher ça !”

Shepard quitta le laboratoire presque en courant tandis que Liara regarda fixement un point lointain, situé sur le mur entre sa robe universitaire suspendue et son diplôme de doctorat sous verre.

Un jour ou l’autre, de gré ou de force, elle devra apprendre à lui dire non.


	4. Chapitre 4

\- “Trop lent ! Je t’ai vue venir à des kilomètres !

\- Pourquoi... tu t’acharnes... sur moi ? Garrus est tout seul… depuis plus d’une… demi-heure.

\- Ce que font les autres ne te concerne pas, reste concentrée bon sang !”

Shepard tendit la main vers Liara au sol pour l’aider à se relever. Cette dernière eut l’impression d’avoir répété ce geste au moins une vingtaine de fois depuis son réveil ce matin, et l'entraînement n’était pas terminé. À bout de souffle, elle osa un regard vers ses coéquipiers pendant que la militaire lui tournait le dos pour reprendre sa position.

Kaidan et Tali s’entraînaient ensemble à tester leurs nouveaux amplis biotique et technologique, leurs éclats de rire résonnaient dans tout le hangar. Wrex était au pas de tir et enfin Garrus était seul avec un punching-ball.

Pourquoi l’asari avait-elle l’impression d’être la seule à en baver ? Elle avait la désagréable sensation de s’être fait avoir, ce qu’elle prenait au départ pour un immense privilège (se faire entraîner par Shepard en personne) se révélait être la chose la plus difficile au monde tellement l'exigence du commandant crevait le plafond.

\- “Liara !” appela brutalement Shepard. “Mets-toi en position.”

L’asari obéit en se faisant la réflexion idiote qu’elle aimait bien se faire tutoyer par l’humaine. C’était son seul lot de consolation, le hangar était tellement grand et bruyant qu’il était impossible que quelqu’un ne les entende. Au moins le code de déontologie de Shepard était respecté, dommage que Liara doive en contrepartie se recevoir des coups pour pouvoir en profiter. Et en parlant de coups, les prochains ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

Shepard n’avait pas menti lorsqu’elle lui avait promis de ne plus la ménager. Alors certes elle retenait la plupart de ses attaques, le but n’étant pas de lui briser les os, mais l’impact des poings, même atténués, et des chutes n'en restait pas moins réel.

Liara parvint à contrer deux enchaînements cette fois avant de se faire repousser et de perdre l’équilibre bêtement.

\- “Encore”, ordonna Shepard en la rattrapant par le bras juste avant qu’elle ne tombe.

L’asari attaqua alors en appliquant une suite de coups qu’elle avait mémorisée en regardant l’humaine se battre. Le coup de pied sur la rotule passa comme une lettre à la poste, de même que la paume sur le thorax, en revanche le dernier coup de coude s'abattit dans le vide. Shepard l’esquiva assez facilement et lui coupa la respiration en la frappant dans les côtes.

\- “Encore”, répéta-t-elle sans attendre que Liara ne soit prête.

Elle réussit néanmoins à bloquer son direct du droit, puis du gauche, mais ne sentit pas venir le pied sur sa rotule. Rien à voir avec son attaque à elle, celle de Shepard lui plia le genou dans le mauvais sens et la coucha au sol. Face contre terre.

\- “Encore.”

Liara se releva douloureusement et tenta une nouvelle approche, plus fourbe. Elle découvrit volontairement sa garde haute pour attirer Shepard, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle esquiva alors rapidement son direct pour lui donner un coup de genou dans le foie avant de terminer par une ruée de l’épaule pour la faire basculer en arrière. Pas très conventionnel mais efficace. Shepard bascula effectivement en arrière, juste le temps pour elle d’attraper Liara par la nuque et de profiter de son élan pour lui faire manger, une fois de plus, le sol constitué de nattes rembourrées.

\- “Encore.

\- Tu ne te fatigues... jamais ?

\- Debout Liara !”

L’asari obéit, les mains sur le sol elle se releva et reprit ses appuis. Elle ne savait plus comment aborder le combat, les idées lui manquaient, tout comme le souffle, alors elle décida d’attendre les opportunités. À condition toutefois que Shepard lui en donne, ce qui n’était pas gagné.

L’humaine la provoqua en essayant de lui faucher les jambes après de courts enchaînements, la tactique avait bien fonctionné au début de l’entraînement jusqu’à ce que l’asari arrête de se faire avoir. Elle avait bien retenu la leçon.

Et puis Shepard commit une erreur, la première de la journée, elle tourna subrepticement la tête suite à l’éclat de rire, un peu plus fort que les précédents, de Kaidan. Liara saisit sa chance, elle frappa son épaule d’un crochet du gauche avant de placer son pied face à la rotule humaine. L’angle était parfait, tout comme sa position. Elle tendit alors sa jambe suffisamment fort et sentit Shepard ployer en avant. Encore une leçon d’apprise, l’humaine allait finir au tapis.

Sauf que non.

Liara se retrouva à genou avec une vive douleur à la jugulaire et une impression de suffoquer. Shepard n’était pas tombée. Une fois de plus elle avait échoué.

\- “C’était un peu mieux”, commenta le commandant. “Ta technique est bonne mais tu ne fais pas assez attention à ta garde, tu laisses encore trop d’ouvertures.

\- Tu es… trop rapide… je n’ai pas le temps… de me replacer.

\- Ça viendra avec le temps, ne t’en fais pas.

\- Si je suis toujours en vie… d’ici là.”

Shepard soupira avant de l’observer d’en haut. Liara était retombée sur le dos, une main sur le ventre qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration chaotique.

\- “C’est parce que tu te fatigues trop vite, ton cardio n’est vraiment pas bon.

\- J’ai passé la nuit... sur l’artefact Shepard... et on s’entraîne depuis…

\- Je m’en fiche. Tout comme s’en fichera le type qui te tuera sur le terrain si tu n’es pas à la hauteur.

\- Je sais”, s’excusa Liara en faisant mine de vouloir se relever. “On peut continuer.

\- Non tu n’es plus en état, tu risques de te blesser.

\- Ce n’est pas mon avis.

\- Garde tes forces pour la prochaine mission”, trancha la militaire en quittant le tapis de combat. “On se revoit bientôt, tâche de ne rien oublier d’ici là.”

Liara la suivit du regard jusqu’au pas de tir où elle la vit discuter avec Wrex. Avec du recul elle se dira plus tard que cet épisode matinal fut l’un des plus décevants de sa vie, mais actuellement elle était trop fatiguée et mal en point pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Elle se laissa retomber sur le sol pour se reposer, le temps pour elle de retrouver une respiration correcte et une couleur normale de visage.

Quand elle retrouva assez de force pour se lever, elle quitta le hangar sous les regards mi-compatissants, mi-reconnaissants de ses collègues. C’était la moindre des choses, grâce à elle ils avaient échappé au pire aujourd’hui.

Elle regagna ensuite les douches et y passa une bonne demi-heure. Tant pis pour les réserves d’eau limitées du vaisseau et la douche des autres, ils lui devaient bien ça.

La première chose qu’elle fit en arrivant au labo fut de se jeter sur sa boîte de pilules antidouleur cachée au fin fond de son placard. Elle prit deux comprimés avant de se changer et de revêtir une tenue plus appropriée pour examiner sa relique de cerveau miniature. L’entraînement de ce matin lui avait complètement fait oublier sa blessure au bras, les courbatures et les ecchymoses en revanche étaient nouvelles. Elle s’assit un instant dans son fauteuil, profitant de la douce sensation de chaleur contre ses muscles douloureux. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, trois heures plus tard, les douleurs s’étaient estompées, son coeur en revanche s’emballa comme jamais.

Elle se leva en sursaut et vérifia instantanément l’heure sur son omnitech puis sur son terminal. Tant de temps perdu aujourd’hui et elle n’avait pas avancé d’un iota sur ses recherches, elle se maudit intérieurement avant de maudire Shepard et son fichu entraînement. Shepard qui attendait d’ailleurs son rapport journalier ce soir. Rapport qu’elle n’avait absolument pas commencé encore.

Liara paniqua de plus belle et fonça sur son artefact. Plusieurs relevés étaient disponibles depuis quelques heures, elle les récupéra depuis son terminal et commença à les examiner.

Son travail l’absorba toute la journée et ne fut entrecoupé que d’une pause de vingt minutes lorsque le docteur Chakwas lui rendit visite pour lui apporter à manger et vérifier l’état de son bras. Elle ne leva ensuite la tête que bien des heures plus tard lorsqu’elle mit un point final à ses conclusions du jour.

Elle se dirigea alors dans l’ascenseur chargée de ses datapads et pressa machinalement le bouton d’étage de la cabine du commandant. Elle avait pris l’habitude, depuis la découverte de l’artefact, de passer voir Shepard le soir pour lui remettre son rapport. À chaque fois la militaire la recevait quelques instants entre deux dossiers, parfois avec Tali ou Garrus, parfois seule. Aussi elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde lorsqu’elle n’entendit pas Shepard répondre à son toquement de porte et entra sans attendre dans la cabine plongée entièrement dans le noir.

Liara se figea un instant, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu’il se passait. Le silence pesait lourdement dans la pièce au point qu’elle se sentit mal à l’aise, presque coupable d’empiéter ainsi l’intimité de l’autre femme absente.

Elle hésita un instant sur la marche à suivre mais la peur de ne pas rendre son rapport à temps (et de décevoir une nouvelle fois l’humaine) l’emporta assez vite. Elle se dirigea dans la pénombre et parvint jusqu’au bureau où elle déposa ses datapads accompagnés d’une note pour que Shepard ne soit pas surprise à son retour. Elle tourna ensuite les talons jusqu’à ce qu’un froissement derrière elle ne la stoppe, à quelques centimètres de la porte.

Liara comprit rapidement de quoi il s’agissait, tout comme son cerveau qui lui hurla immédiatement de continuer sa route et de passer la porte. Elle l’ignora et se retourna doucement, poussée par l’envie irrationnelle de _la_ voir. Sans un bruit elle se dirigea vers le fond de la caine et sentit son coeur se figer quand, en face d’elle, elle vit Shepard étendue dans son lit, en train de dormir.

Une partie de son visage balafrée d’un éclat de lumière se détachait du reste de son corps plongé dans la pénombre. Liara s’attarda sur ses traits paisibles et ses cheveux en bataille avant de dériver dangereusement sur les contours du drap sur sa peau. Seuls ses épaules et bras dépassaient du tissu, nus tous les deux, ce qui laissait peu de doute quant au reste de sa tenue. Shepard dormait peu vêtue et Liara nota l’information quelque part dans sa mémoire. Elle nota également que son lit était un peu grand pour une seule personne et qu’elle devait probablement y avoir froid le soir. Pas de livre sur sa table de chevet en revanche, dommage, l'information aurait pu l’aider à amorcer une conversation le lendemain.

Elle revint sur son visage et eut envie de s’approcher. Pour une fois elle pouvait l’observer à loisir sans craindre son regard ni celui des autres, même si le moyen utilisé la rendait quelque peu honteuse. Elle n’avait rien à faire là, elle en était parfaitement consciente, mais Shepard lui plaisait et elle en devinait de plus en plus les raisons. Elle n’avait jamais vraiment apprécié les humains et Shepard ne dérogeait pas à la règle, du moins au début, jusqu’à ce qu’elle apprenne qu’elle avait lu une balise prothéenne sans en mourir. Et puis elle avait été nommée Spectre et Liara avait définitivement compris qu’elle n’était pas une humaine ordinaire. Le Conseil se trompait rarement, ils n’élisaient que les meilleurs représentants et il n’y avait pas meilleure candidate que Shepard chez les humains.

Elle le prouvait une nouvelle fois ce soir, même dépossédée de son magnifique regard elle parvenait à lui faire oublier la raison de sa présence ici, voire même la raison tout court.

Et puis Shepard se mit à gémir et l’asari s’arrêta de vivre.

La peur soudaine qu’elle ne se réveille lui glaça le sang. Elle l’imagina ouvrir les yeux et la trouver elle, la scientifique rationnelle, en train de l’observer dormir, à moitié nue au minimum, tel un pervers compulsif. L’idée la figea, elle n’avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à une excuse et elle n’était pas sûre d’en trouver une, quand bien même elle disposerait d'un délai de réflexion supplémentaire d’une semaine.

Elle fit un pas en arrière avec la certitude complètement erronée qu’elle serait moins visible cinquante centimètres plus loin. Malheureusement elle aggrava son cas en butant contre un meuble, sans doute une table basse, qui bien entendu servait de reposoir à un objet posé près du bord. Liara entendit la chose percuter le revêtement du sol dans un bruit qui lui sembla épouvantable. Elle s’immobilisa avant de jeter un coup d’oeil furtif à la militaire endormie.

Cette dernière venait d’incliner brusquement son corps du côté droit, sans doute à cause du bruit, sa respiration se saccada et elle poussa de nouveau un faible gémissement de sommeil.

Liara se raidit un peu plus, Shepard dormait toujours mais ça n’allait très certainement pas durer au train où allaient les choses.

Elle bougea encore brusquement, les sourcils plissés, et l’asari commença à s’inquiéter. La situation lui semblait de moins en moins normale, Shepard était bien trop agitée, si bien qu’elle se demanda si elle n’était pas en train de cauchemarder. Cette éventualité lui comprima le coeur au point de lui interdire de fuir. Elle ne pouvait pas partir si Shepard avait besoin d'aide, en revanche elle pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose pour elle. Elle sut alors exactement quoi faire malgré la dérouillée qu’elle lui avait mise ce matin à l’entraînement.

Sans réfléchir elle s’assit au bord du lit et, sans préparation préalable, fusionna leurs deux systèmes nerveux. Une fois de plus elle innovait mais cette fois-ci elle était sûre d’elle, si son don était capable de violer l’esprit des autres pour soutirer des informations, alors il devait l’être aussi pour en modifier quelques-unes. Sinon à quoi bon ?

Une vague de grande détresse accueillit son arrivée au sein de la connexion neurologique formée par leurs deux cerveaux. Des bribes de souvenirs et de sons ne lui appartenant pas l’assaillirent et une voix accusatrice l’interpella. Une voix qu’elle reconnut immédiatement et qui lui noua la gorge. La voix d’Ashley Williams.

Une nouvelle vague de culpabilité la traversa et elle dû se concentrer pour ne pas décrocher. Elle devait agir vite, plus le cauchemar se renforçait et plus elle avait l’impression qu’il lui serait difficile de le combattre tout en minimisant ses séquelles psychologiques au réveil. Elle se focalisa sur la voix déformée par la colère d’Ashley et se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Elle ne lui ressemblait pas, pas plus que le ton qu’elle utilisait pour accuser le commandant. Liara la connaissait bien, elle avait vécu plusieurs semaines avec elle sur le Normandy, elle l’avait vue vivante avant de l’entendre mourir. La voix qu’elle entendait aujourd’hui n’était pas celle d’Ashley, c’était celle de Shepard.

Elle prit alors les choses en main, elle parvint à éloigner les voix de leur subconscient partagé en orientant leur esprit ailleurs, vers un endroit plus calme fait de verdure et bercé d'une douce brise marine. Shepard aimait l’océan, elle le voyait dans ses souvenirs sur Terre. Elle n’osa cependant pas fouiller plus loin de peur de griller sa couverture, son intrusion devait rester invisible et ça ne pouvait être le cas si elle s’impliquait davantage dans la fusion.

Elle sentit tout de même au loin l’humaine se détendre, signe qu’elle était sur le bon chemin. L’asari dégagea alors progressivement le décor marin pour le remplacer par quelque chose d’autre, quelque chose qui plairait à coup sûr à Shepard. Un match de baseball. La scientifique ne connaissait rien à ce sport alors elle piocha rapidement des souvenirs dans les cases mémorielles de la militaire jusqu’à ce que le subconscient humain reprenne les rênes de la projection. Il se lança alors dans un match sous la pluie et Liara se détacha précautionneusement de la fusion.

Quand elle revint à la réalité Shepard dormait à poings fermés dans son lit, la respiration légère et les traits détendus. Liara souffla discrètement, fière du travail accompli malgré la fatigue qu’un tel exercice engendrait. Elle tendit la main vers son visage et lui dégagea tendrement une mèche de cheveux posée sur sa paupière. La tentation d’approfondir le contact se fit sentir mais elle se contenta de cette maigre consolation et quitta la cabine, sans un bruit cette fois.

Le lendemain et les jours suivants furent consacrés au travail. Liara parvint à confirmer l’origine prothéenne de l’artefact mystérieux en découvrant un fragment moléculaire propre à cette civilisation disparue. Trois jours plus tard elle décrypta la vision qu’elle avait eue lors de sa fusion avec l’objet avant de l’enfermer dans la boîte grise de Shepard. Ce qu’ils avaient tous pris pour une bouillie infâme d’images montrant des débris de bâtiments exposés à une lumière violette se révélait être en réalité des coordonnées. L’asari fut si enthousiaste face à cette découverte qu’elle se précipita dans la cabine de Shepard pour lui en faire part sur le champ, vers cinq heures du matin. Bien entendu le commandant dormait et Liara ne put s’empêcher d’endosser une nouvelle fois le rôle de la sophrologue-espionne quand elle se rendit compte qu’elle cauchemardait de nouveau. Ce n’est que le lendemain, lors de l’entraînement hebdomadaire, et alors qu’elle n’avait pas dormi de la nuit, qu’elle put libérer sa frustration accumulée en expliquant à Shepard les conclusions de son rapport.

La militaire l’écouta attentivement tout en lui brisant consciencieusement tout amour propre. L’entraînement s’acheva sur un nouveau K.O. de l’asari malgré ses efforts (à peine soulignés par son maître d’armes). Shepard contacta ensuite ses supérieurs hiérarchiques pour faire son compte-rendu et recevoir ses ordres. La semaine se passa et aucun incident majeur ne vint troubler la routine à bord du vaisseau.

Et puis arriva le troisième jour d’entraînement.

Liara était remontée comme une pendule, elle avait bien dormi, elle avait travaillé son cardio toute la semaine passée et surtout elle avait profité d’un entraînement secret avec Garrus pour expérimenter de nouvelles façons de neutraliser un adversaire. Le turien avait été impressionné, de quoi convaincre l’asari de le pratiquer sur Shepard afin d’en arriver au même résultat.

L’humaine arriva dans le hangar la dernière et de mauvaise humeur. Liara la regarda se défaire de son hoodle en râlant sur sa fermeture éclair. Tout l’équipage connaissait les raisons de cet agacement, Shepard le leur avait expliqué la veille lors du debrief. L’amiral Hackett venait de leur retirer la mission de l’artefact, jugée trop délicate pour un équipage aussi réduit. L’Alliance craignait que les coordonnées les amènent à un autre artefact aussi bien défendu, voire plus, que celui de la mine. La décision pouvait se comprendre mais peinait à être avalée par Shepard qui se voyait contrainte et forcée de déléguer sa mission.

Le commandant en débardeur se retourna et s’avança vers Liara d’un pas décidé. Une fois de plus elle comptait s’occuper exclusivement de l’asari sans qu’une autre possibilité ne soit ni évoquée ni discutée.

\- “On passe au combat réel aujourd’hui”, annonça-t-elle fermement. “Tu vas utiliser tes pouvoirs biotiques.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mets-toi en position.”

\- Shepard attends”, paniqua l’asari. “Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée.

\- Tu as peur ?“

Liara ne sut quoi répondre. Bien sûr qu’elle avait peur, peur pour l’humaine. Il fallait être fou ou suicidaire pour se battre contre une biotique à mains nues.

\- “Allez amène toi T’Soni.”

Liara recula d’un pas, le cerveau en ébullition afin de trouver la meilleure stratégie. La moins létale surtout. Une lévitation ? Trop dangereux, Shepard pourrait retomber n’importe où et n’importe comment. Une déchirure ? Encore pire. Une bulle de stase ? Inoffensif mais peu impressionnant, elle pouvait trouver mieux. Une singularité alors ? De la folie, elle pourrait désintégrer la coque du vaisseau. Alors quoi, une charge biotique ? Parfait pour désintégrer Shepard cette fois.

Le commandant s’impatienta et s’avança vers elle, la main sur son omnitech. Liara décida en urgence d’utiliser une petite projection, rien de bien méchant si elle arrivait à bien la doser, juste de quoi faire reculer l’humaine sur une dizaine de mètres. Mais avant elle enclencha sa barrière, n’oubliant pas à qui elle avait affaire.

Elle n’eut cependant pas le temps de lancer sa projection, en face d’elle Shepard glissa un doigt sur son omnitech, presque aussitôt un champ d’atténuation en jaillit, traversa la barrière de l’asari et la frappa de plein fouet. Liara ne sentit rien dans un premier temps, seul son ampli biotique fut touché et se désactiva immédiatement. Mais le pire arriva ensuite, à peu près deux secondes plus tard, quand les effets secondaires du sabotage contaminèrent son métabolisme.

Shepard venait d’hacker à distance son ampli biotique, neutralisant par la même occasion toutes ses capacités.

Liara sentit sa tête tourner, au point de devoir tendre la main vers la cloison pour se stabiliser. La nausée arriva très vite derrière, presque en même temps que le manque d’oxygène dans ses poumons et qu’une certaine incompréhension. Le piratage de Shepard avait traversé sa barrière comme si elle n’existait pas. Son ampli biotique ne répondait plus malgré ses efforts, elle n’était plus capable de rien. Son ventre se noua un peu plus à force de solliciter ses capacités neutralisées. Par la déesse, elle allait vomir. Là, dans ce hangar, devant tous ces humains.

Elle releva la tête et vit le haussement de sourcil de Shepard. Ce fut la goutte d’eau de trop. Que l’humaine la batte au corps à corps passait encore, mais là, sur son terrain, ça devenait franchement humiliant. Son égo se réveilla en même temps que son ampli qui dispersa dans une explosion biotique le champ d’atténuation.

Liara se redressa en pleine possession de ses moyens et marcha vers l’humaine, le poing chargé d’énergie bleue, avec la ferme attention de lui faire mal. Elle renforça au maximum sa barrière au point de ressentir des vertiges, pas question que Shepard lui refasse le même coup une seconde fois.

Pendant ce temps l’humaine, sans s'émouvoir ni bouger de sa position, lui lança un nouveau champ d’atténuation qui s’écrasa sur sa barrière… avant de la transpercer comme on transperce un filet d’eau.

L’ampli biotique se désactiva une nouvelle fois, entraînant dans sa chute tous les espoirs de la jeune asari qui tituba avant de tomber à genoux. Les nausées revinrent aussitôt en même temps qu’un puissant vertige lui assomma le crâne. Elle vit du coin de l’oeil Shepard s’avancer vers elle jusqu’à ce que sa vision devienne floue. Elle allait s’évanouir dans ce foutu hangar, sans doute même après y avoir repeint le sol à l'aide de son petit-déjeuner.

\- “Respire Liara.”

Elle entendit Shepard sans la voir et sentit qu’elle lui prenait le poignet pour activer son omnitech. La militaire y tapa quelques lignes de codes qui eurent pour effet de réactiver son ampli biotique. Le vertige se dissipa quelques instants plus tard tandis qu’elle retrouvait une vision plus ou moins nette.

\- “C’était bien tenté.”

Liara encaissa le compliment avec la furieuse envie de se lever pour la frapper. Shepard se fichait d’elle, elle n’avait rien tenté du tout, elle avait donné tout ce qu’elle avait. Et elle était la seule à s’en être rendu compte.

\- “Je ne vais pas y arriver.

\- Tu peux mieux faire, j’en suis persuadée.”

Liara souffla d’impuissance, et de frustration. L'exigence du commandant allait finir par la tuer.

\- “Ton atténuation est trop puissante pour ma barrière, je ne peux pas générer un champ suffisamment solide pour la stopper.

\- Il va pourtant falloir, des ingénieurs sur le terrain tu en croiseras plein.

\- Aucun ingénieur n'utilise des algorithmes aussi complexes. Je n'ai même pas retrouvé mes facultés que tu es déjà prête à neutraliser cinq autres biotiques, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on s'entraîne ? Tu dois être en mesure d'ériger une barrière qui puisse me tenir à l'écart, tant que tu n’y arriveras pas nous aurons un problème.”

Liara acquiesça par dépit à défaut d’être convaincue, sa barrière actuelle parvenait déjà sans problème à stopper tous les types d’ennemis rencontrés sur le terrain. Et à moins que Shepard ne lui demande d’attaquer une dizaine de matriarches asaris en même temps, elle doutait qu’une barrière aussi puissante puisse lui servir un jour. Sans compter qu’elle n’était qu’une scientifique et pas une fichue guerrière d’élite de commando, il serait temps que son commandant s’en rende compte.

Liara ruminait toujours quand Shepard lui tendit la main pour la remettre sur pied. Ce qu’elle fit tout en gardant néanmoins ses pensées pour elle, convaincue que l’humaine ne retiendrait qu’une seule chose de tout ça : son manque flagrant d’ambition. Et elle se moquerait d’elle. Alors autant ne rien lui dire.

\- “Allez on reprend”, ordonna Shepard. “Cette fois avec un algo plus simple.

\- Kaidan a eu droit au même traitement j’espère ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne cherche pas à le tuer.

\- Tandis que moi si ?”

Shepard se mit à rire pour la première fois de la journée.

\- “Non Liara, c’est juste qu’il ne peut pas encaisser comme toi. Son implant fait le job mais soyons honnête, il ne peut rivaliser avec une asari.

\- Tu cherches juste à me flatter avant de me rendre malade… encore."

Et Shepard lui tourna le dos pour camoufler son sourire.

\- "En position T’Soni”, insista-t-elle sans la regarder.

L’entraînement se poursuivit une heure de plus. Une heure durant laquelle Liara encaissa les piratages à répétition. Le ventre noué un peu plus à chaque malaise, mais avec une confiance renforcée à chaque fois qu’elle parvenait à tenir plus de quelques secondes. Elle termina l’entraînement lessivée et livide devant une Shepard à peine essouflée. Maigre consolation mais elle s’en contenta, une fois de plus.

Sur le chemin de la douche elle se fit la réflexion qu’elle avait trouvé l’humaine plus détendue à la fin qu’au début de l’entraînement, à croire que lui taper dessus la soulageait. À moins que ce soit le fait de passer du temps avec elle. L’idée était plaisante mais bien trop lourde de sens pour être sérieusement envisagée.

Liara reprit le travail vers midi, profitant de son estomac retourné pour sauter la pause déjeuner. L’artefact de la mine n’étant plus une priorité, elle repassa sur ses traductions d'écrits prothéens sur lesquelles elle travaillait depuis plusieurs mois.

Garrus l'interrompit vers vingt heures pour lui présenter les modifications qu’il avait apportées à son pistolet lourd. Liara s’en était plainte la veille et le lui avait confié dans l’espoir qu’il trouve une solution.

Le turien lui fit une rapide présentation avant de l’inviter au pas de tir dans le hangar pour qu’elle teste elle-même les deux nouveaux mods qu’il lui avait installés. Ils y retrouvèrent Wrex qui, une fois n’est pas coutume, s’entraînait avec le fusil à pompe donné par les mercenaires de la mine. Liara se demanda si le krogan dormait sur place le soir, avec son flingue, et puis elle croisa son regard mécontent lui faisant bien comprendre qu’elle le dérangeait.

Évidemment qu’il devait dormir avec.

Garrus lui remit son pistolet et l’asari commença le test sur les cibles holographiques qui se présentaient à elle. Le turien avait travaillé comme un chef, son arme était devenue bien plus légère et précise, si bien qu’elle vida son chargeur sans même s’en rendre compte.

\- “Remarquable”, conclut Liara en soupesant son arme. “Vous l’avez métamorphosé.

\- Votre pétoire manque de patate”, grogna Wrex à l’autre bout du pas de tir.

\- “Ignorez-le Liara, il ne sait toujours pas que la puissance de feu ne sert qu'à ceux ne sachant pas viser."

Wrex grogna dans son coin avant de tirer une nouvelle salve de balles.

\- “Bon j’y vais”, ajouta Garrus. “J’ai encore quelques mods à livrer au commandant.

\- Je dois repasser à mon laboratoire, je peux les lui donner si vous voulez.

\- Pourquoi pas, ça me permettrait de continuer la maintenance des canons.”

Le turien prit son sac et tendit les mods à Liara en la remerciant.

\- “C’est une chouette fille cette asari”, complimenta Garrus une fois qu'elle fut partie.

\- Crétin”, lui grogna son grincheux, mais néanmoins lucide, compagnon d’armes.

Liara entra dans l’ascenseur en ayant l’impression d’avoir volé une banque et d’avoir encore sur elle les preuves du méfait. Tous les prétextes étaient devenus bons pour rejoindre la cabine du commandant. Elle devait se ressaisir ou bien sa santé mentale, ou pire, son travail allait en pâtir. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus et ça commençait à l’effrayer.

Ses réflexions ne l’empêchèrent cependant pas de quitter l’ascenseur et de toquer à la porte de la cabine.

Aucune réponse.

La partie irrationnelle (et un brin toxicomane) de l’asari s’illumina à l’idée de se faire un nouveau rail de fusion avec l’humaine. L’autre partie en revanche, celle qui avait été diplômée de l’université de Serrice après quinze longues années d’études, lui rappela qu’une gravure l’attendait dans son laboratoire, une gravure qu’elle avait mis plus de dix ans à récupérer.

Liara ouvrit la porte et entra dans la cabine.

Une obscurité familière l’enveloppa et c’est avec une prudence toute relative qu’elle se déplaça jusqu’au bureau. Elle connaissait bien l’endroit désormais, de quoi se mouvoir librement sans craindre de se cogner ou de faire tomber quelque chose.

Elle déposa les mods sur la table et se retourna ensuite vers son objectif principal. Shepard était allongée sur son lit encore à moitié habillée. Elle avait eu le temps d’enlever ses chaussures et son pantalon, il ne lui restait plus qu’un tee-shirt moulant aux couleurs de l’Alliance et un shorty noir. À côté d’elle, le long de sa main droite, deux datapads étaient restés allumés.

L’humaine dormait depuis peu.

Liara s’approcha doucement et s’assit à sa place désormais habituelle sur le lit. Elle rejoignit l’esprit de Shepard presque instantanément, sans attendre cette fois le signe évident d’un cauchemar.

Elle se retrouva dans la peau de l’humaine dans une pièce sombre éclairée uniquement de bougies. L’orphelinat de Nairobi sur Terre lui apprit immédiatement la connexion neuronale. Elle jouait aux cartes avec un groupe d’enfants crasseux qu’elle connaissait bien, au point d’être capable de tous les nommer. Certains enfants riaient tandis que d’autres fumaient, le tout dans une ambiance paisible. Liara fut rassurée et ne s’attarda pas davantage, elle se prépara à quitter la fusion quand l’environnement se modifia brutalement. Le ciel se colora d’un bleu intense et surtout, Liara se retrouva malgré elle sur une jetée près d’un lac. Elle prit peur et fit son possible pour quitter les lieux sans y parvenir, quelque chose la retenait de force et l’empêchait de partir.

La situation devint encore plus bizarre quand elle sentit une main inconnue sur son ventre qui la plaqua contre un corps chaud. Et elle devint encore plus embarrassante quand elle se retourna et qu’elle découvrit Shepard lovée contre elle.

Elle comprit alors pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler quoi que ce soit. L’humaine était en train de rêver d'elle.

Shepard glissa ses mains sous son haut et chercha à attraper ses lèvres. Elle recula en panique, avant de se rendre compte que le décor venait de changer une nouvelle fois. Elle se retrouva bloquée contre un mur d’une salle de classe vide, Shepard contre elle verrouillant son corps à l’aide du sien. Liara tenta une nouvelle fois de sortir, elle ne pouvait pas rester là, la situation lui donnait beaucoup trop chaud, mais surtout ce n’était absolument pas correct vis-à-vis de Shepard car, contrairement à elle, elle était parfaitement consciente.

L’asari devait partir d’urgence avant que l’esprit humain ne l’entraîne ailleurs, au hasard sur un terrain où elle n’aurait plus ses vêtements. Elle se concentra une dernière fois en y mettant toutes ses ressources mentales et parvint enfin à se dégager.

Liara reprit pied avec la réalité et tomba presque immédiatement sur le regard parfaitement éveillé du commandant. Cette dernière se redressa légèrement et le regard de Liara glissa mécaniquement vers le bas. Elle se demanda si Shepard était nue sous son tee-shirt, sans doute que oui à en croire la forme qu’imprimaient ses seins sous le tissu. Elle sentit alors le regard de l’humaine sur elle et compris que le sien fixait un endroit bien trop bas pour être honnête. Elle releva les yeux et en profita pour respirer.

\- “Shepard”, s’excusa-t-elle d’une voix brisée. “Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Je sais.

\- Ni te manquer de respect.

\- Je sais aussi.

\- Je voulais simplement...

\- Liara”, coupa la militaire en l’attrapant par le col. “Par pitié, tais-toi.”

Et elle la ramena contre elle avant de l’embrasser. L’asari ne se fit pas prier, trop ravie qu’elle était de retrouver les bras chauds et les lèvres expérimentées de l’humaine. Déjà dix jours d’écoulés depuis leur premier baiser, une éternité qu’il était nécessaire d’effacer. Shepard la guida et très rapidement elle se retrouva allongée sur elle, une main dans ses cheveux et une autre sur sa hanche. Le contact avec sa bouche était aussi bon que dans ses souvenirs, si bon qu’elle comprit qu’elle n’attendait en réalité que ça depuis dix jours. Et à en croire l'empressement dont faisait preuve Shepard pour la toucher, le manque devait être partagé. Liara sut alors que peu importe les roustes qu’elle recevait à l’entraînement, elle plaisait à l’humaine au point que cette dernière n’arrivait plus à le cacher.

Et puis Shepard rompit le baiser par un sourire et la soirée bascula.

\- “Tu veux rester ce soir ?”

L’invitation avait été soufflée contre ses lèvres et Liara en frissonna d'envie. Et puis son cerveau lui rappela pragmatiquement l'article 8 du code de l’Alliance, chapitre C relatif aux bonnes conduites des officiers.

\- “Ça ne va pas t’attirer des ennuis ?

\- Tu es ni humaine ni militaire, techniquement tu n’as rien à faire sur ce vaisseau.

\- Ça ne t’empêche pas de me donner des ordres depuis cinq mois.

\- Tu es infernale”, souffla la militaire avant de poursuivre rapidement, de peur que l’asari ne l'entraîne de nouveau sur un terrain qui l'obligerait à se justifier pendant des heures. “J’ai envie que tu restes.”

Liara déglutit difficilement en partie à cause du regard très intense que lui renvoyait le commandant mais aussi parce que cette dernière venait de glisser sa main contre sa peau et qu’elle était déjà en train de caresser la base de son sein gauche. Le geste était déloyal et terriblement excitant, cependant Liara prit sur elle pour ne pas se laisser totalement dominer par la situation.

\- “Je peux faire un effort alors.”

La réponse se voulait provocante et assurée, elle fut en réalité à peine audible. Shepard passa alors à la vitesse supérieure, elle l’embrassa de nouveau avant de la faire basculer sous elle d’un mouvement de rein. Les datapads allumés furent éjectés du lit et tombèrent sur le sol dans l’indifférence générale. Shepard glissa alors sa jambe entre celles de l’asari avant d’embrasser sa gorge. Et puis elle se rendit compte que sa main ne souffrait d’aucune résistance alors elle se permit de la remonter plus haut. Liara ne portait rien sous ses vêtements et Shepard accueillit la nouvelle avec beaucoup d’enthousiasme. Sa main se posa sur son sein, joua avec son galbe avant de pincer légèrement son mamelon. Et sa propriétaire sembla apprécier au point de se cambrer en soupirant, alors elle se sentit obligée de continuer.

Les intentions de Shepard étaient claires, si bien que Liara sentit sa respiration se couper un bref instant, le temps de réaliser qu’elle était sur le point de coucher avec elle. Son palpitant s’accéléra en même temps que son entrejambe s'humidifia un peu plus, deux phénomènes que son esprit analytique tenta de rationaliser avant de laisser tomber au moment même où Shepard s’installait à califourchon sur elle pour enlever son tee-shirt.

L’humaine répondit ainsi à son interrogation première, elle était bien nue en dessous et Liara dût se rendre à l’évidence, elle avait complètement sous-estimé l’effet que ça lui ferait de la voir ainsi. Shepard était sur elle avec pour seul vêtement son shorty, et avec pour seul éclairage la pénombre ambiante, et elle la fixait de son regard émeraude si intense qu’elle sentit immédiatement le sang lui monter au visage. L’image était diablement érotique. Trop pour Liara qui instinctivement se releva pour prendre un de ses seins en bouche tandis que sa main s’occupait de l’autre. Elle sentit sa partenaire trembler et son excitation s'amplifia.

Shepard se laissa faire un bref instant jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne puisse plus attendre davantage, elle s’empressa alors de lui enlever sa veste, puis son sous-pull, avant de la replaquer sur le dos. Aussitôt elle lui emprisonna les poignets au-dessus de la tête et entreprit un chemin de croix à l’aide de ses lèvres, de sa bouche jusqu’à son nombril.

Liara gémit sous ses baisers qui prenaient parfois la forme de coups de langue, parfois de morsures. Et la tension grimpa, encore, à mesure qu’elle descendait sur son corps. Lentement mais inexorablement. La tension n’en finissait pas de grimper. Shepard prenait son temps tandis que Liara mourait à petit feu sous sa bouche. Et puis la militaire arriva à son nombril et l’asari comprit qu’elle ne s’arrêterait pas là, qu’il n’en avait jamais été question, depuis le début son objectif était ailleurs. Plus bas.

Elle sentit ses mains sur sa ceinture et son esprit rationnel se réveilla, avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

\- “Shepard ?

\- Mmmh.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Mmmh.”

Liara avait du mal à parler, elle manquait de souffle, et de motivation il fallait le dire. Et pourtant elle s’accrocha, le moment était important, elle devait être forte et faire abstraction du mal qu’était en train de se donner Shepard pour lui enlever son dernier vêtement.

\- “Il y avait vraiment des otages d’enfermés ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Dans les égouts, Aria disait la vérité ?”

Shepard mit un instant à relever la tête, le temps pour elle de se demander si l’asari était sérieuse et de comprendre avec sidération que oui, elle l’était.

\- “Liara, je suis en train de t’enlever ton pantalon.

\- Je veux savoir.”

La militaire soupira d’exaspération avant de retourner à son occupation première. La ceinture sauta et le dernier rempart textile de Liara glissa enfin le long de ses jambes.

\- “Shepard ?

\- Il y avait des gens oui.

\- Enfermés par le vortcha ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es en train de me mentir n’est-ce pas ?

\- Très certainement.”

Et Shepard sourit avant de poser sa bouche sur son intimité. Liara serra les draps et ne posa plus aucune question de la soirée.


	5. Chapitre 5

Liara se réveilla en sursaut vers cinq heures du matin avec une étrange sensation de mal-être. Instinctivement son regard chercha un point d’ancrage sur lequel se raccrocher mais il se perdit dans l’obscurité. Il n’y avait malheureusement rien de spécial à observer dans un dortoir en pleine nuit, alors elle attendit en silence que les battements de son coeur se calment. Au bout de deux minutes elle reprit pied avec son environnement et elle commença à les entendre… les autres membres de l’équipage. Elle n’avait pas besoin de les voir pour connaître leurs emplacements précis, il n’y avait qu’à suivre leurs divers grognements à la trace. Les humains appelaient ça le sommeil mais Liara, elle, percevait plutôt des moteurs.

Elle se releva légèrement dans son lit, en prenant appui sur ses coudes, et s’aperçut que sa tête lui tournait. Elle avait dû faire un mauvais rêve sans s’en rendre compte, ou bien elle était malade, dans les deux cas son mystérieux malaise l’avait réveillée et elle savait qu’elle ne retrouverait pas le sommeil pour cette nuit. Pas dans ce dortoir aux allures de salle des machines. Alors elle décida tout naturellement de faire ce qu’il y avait de mieux à faire, retourner travailler.

Elle releva sa couverture et réalisa qu’elle tenait toujours son datapad lu la veille. L’appareil s’alluma et lui indiqua qu’il lui restait cent soixante-trois pages à lire, sans les annexes. De quoi occuper ses prochaines heures. Elle le prit avec elle puis, sans réveiller les autres, elle enfila un pantalon et une veste avant de sortir discrètement du dortoir.

À l'extérieur la passerelle baignait dans le ronronnement régulier et lourd du réacteur Tantale, tout juste entrecoupé par les bruits et cliquetis des rares techniciens encore debout. Liara en croisa deux en se dirigeant vers son laboratoire, juste avant qu’un nouveau malaise ne la prenne de court. Sauf que cette fois elle sentit en même temps le vaisseau entier vibrer au rythme de ses pas tandis qu’un vrombissement sourd ondula le long du sol et des cloisons. L’asari comprit que le Normandy était en train de préparer un saut à travers un relai cosmodésique, elle prit alors les devants en appuyant sa main contre une des parois en métal. Le vertige anticipé arriva comme prévu et elle en fut déstabilisée un instant. Elle vit les deux autres techniciens continuer leur route, le sourire aux lèvres, et elle se mit à les envier. Contrairement à eux, elle ne digérait toujours pas les cabrioles du Normandy et ce malgré les nombreux mois passés à son bord. Liara compta les secondes comme s’il s’agissait de minutes, et elle dut attendre la quatrième pour que le vaisseau termine sa traversée. L’asari souffla en sentant son vertige disparaître aussi vite qu’il était arrivé. Elle rouvrit les yeux et fit aussitôt le rapprochement avec la sensation qui l’avait réveillée quelques instants plus tôt. Et elle commença à se poser des questions.

Qu’il y avait-il de si urgent pour que l’équipage traverse, au minimum, deux relais coup sur coup, à cinq heures du matin ? Deux conclusions s’imposèrent à elle, Shepard était réveillée et elle était pressée de rejoindre un endroit précis. Pour quoi faire ? La question la traversa sans s'arrêter. Elle le saurait bien assez tôt, elle n'avait qu’à attendre la prochaine affectation.

Elle prit donc le chemin du laboratoire en se préparant à recevoir d’ici peu un message de leur commandant l’invitant à rejoindre le pont principal. Son armure se trouvait dans son bureau en ce moment, autant gagner du temps en l’enfilant tout de suite. Le timing ne l’arrangeait pas, elle avait accumulé beaucoup de retard dans ses recherches ces derniers jours et avait espéré pouvoir le rattraper ce matin.

Elle passa devant l’escalier menant au pont de commandement et entendit sans le vouloir la voix artificielle de l’IV à travers le haut parleur de l'étage supérieur.

\- “... de bord. Le commandant a quitté le vaisseau, l’officier Pressly prend le commandement.”

Liara continua sa route comme si de rien n’était. Shepard venait de quitter le Normandy. En pleine nuit. Et sans elle. La situation était étrange mais pas plus que d’habitude. Par la force des choses, elle avait finit par s'habituer aux fantaisies humaines, si bien qu’il lui en fallait désormais davantage pour dépasser le simple stade du haussement de sourcils. Une partie d’elle fut même soulagée, elle ne partait plus en mission aujourd’hui, elle aurait plus de temps à consacrer à son travail personnel.

Ses pas l’emmenèrent devant la réplique holographique de la carte galactique située sur le pont de commandement. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment connaître l'endroit où le Normandy se trouvait mais son laboratoire était juste derrière l'hologramme, ça ne lui coûtait rien d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Par simple curiosité.

Elle était en train d'observer la carte translucide, légèrement bleutée, quand une voix familière la fit sursauter.

\- “Inutile de regarder, vous ne nous trouverez pas.”

Joker venait d’apparaître dans son champ de vision, les traits tirés. Le timonier avait quitté son poste de pilotage et avançait vers le dortoir en clopinant. Liara jeta un nouveau regard sur la carte et n’y vit effectivement rien, aucune zone affichée ni de trajet planifié. Shepard n’avait manifestement pas souhaité inscrire quoi que ce soit dans le plan de vol.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers Joker. Sa curiosité venait d’évoluer en quelque chose d’autre. Quelque chose qui dépassait le haussement de sourcil.

\- “Où est partie le commandant ?

\- Nous sommes en orbite autour d’Oméga donc d’après mes calculs je dirais Oméga.

\- Qui l’accompagne ?”

Sa voix était tendue, elle ne voulait surtout pas entendre le nom du lieutenant et elle pria la déesse pour ça.

\- “Je n’ai réveillé personne donc je dirais... personne ?

\- J’ai compris Monsieur Moreau.

\- Allez vous coucher, il y a de fortes chances qu’elle revienne énervée et qu’elle vous balance tous sur une mission suicide.”

Et Liara se força à sourire. Sans y parvenir tout à fait.

\- “Je vais y penser.

\- Moi j’y vais en tout cas, demandez à l’IV si vous cherchez un taxi.”

Joker la dépassa en boitant, pressé de regagner le dortoir pour y dormir enfin, et Liara rejoignit son laboratoire, de manière plus flegmatique.

Elle traversa le premier sas, celui du centre médical heureusement vide à cette heure-ci, puis le second, correspondant à son labo. La lumière inonda la pièce presque instantanément et Liara fut soulagée de retrouver ses affaires en ordre. Un vrai luxe sur un vaisseau peuplé d’humains imprévisibles.

Elle fit le tour de l’artefact-cerveau, inactif depuis trois jours, et vint s’asseoir dans le fauteuil placé devant son bureau. Un rapide coup d’oeil vers son omnitech lui rappela qu’il lui restait encore une bonne heure avant que l’équipe de jour ne se réveille et transforme le calme actuel en ouverture de foire. Alors elle replia sa jambe sous ses fesses avant de reprendre la lecture de son datapad interrompue la veille.

Les premiers paragraphes défilèrent et Liara se mit à analyser chaque note saisie dans la marge du document. Elle s’arrêta notamment sur l’une d’entre elles faisant référence à un manque de solution entre deux électrodes “fâchées”. Une blague ringarde de scientifiques qui la fit néanmoins sourire. Et puis elle passa à la note suivante qui lui conseillait d’utiliser une autre échelle de graduation sur le paragraphe surligné en rouge. La remarque était pertinente et Liara l’ajouta dans ses favoris afin de la retrouver plus tard.

Une page s’écoula et, une nouvelle fois, elle se félicita de s’être levée tôt et d’avoir échappé à une mission surprise qui l’aurait empêchée de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre. Elle pouvait remercier Shepard pour ça. Shepard qui était partie seule, on ne sait où, et qui avait falsifié ses rapports de vol pour tenir sa hiérarchie à l’écart de ses faits et gestes.

Liara plissa les yeux et se concentra pour comprendre ce qu’elle lisait. Le paragraphe précédent venait de lui échapper, elle le lut une seconde fois. Le texte n’était pas très difficile à appréhender, elle le connaissait par coeur. Elle avait mis six mois à le rédiger et son confrère, le docteur Garret Bryson, en avait mis deux pour l’annoter. Le texte était important, il s’agissait de sa nouvelle thèse démontrant l’existence de la technologie prothéenne à une époque antérieure à leur civilisation. La découverte était majeure et allait très certainement faire grand bruit dans la communauté scientifique, Bryson ne s’y trompait pas et ses notes non plus. Elles emplissaient de plus en plus les marges à mesure que Liara exposait ses preuves. Il n’y croyait pas et demandait à ce qu’elle lui envoie ses données brutes pour vérifier. Les preuves étaient pourtant là, alignées sur le bureau de l’asari, quand elles ne terminaient pas au sol les jours où Shepard était trop pressée pour lui faire l’amour ailleurs. Shepard qui avait remis ça la nuit dernière, à moins que ce ne soit elle. La faute à une séance d’entraînement nocturne dans le hangar particulièrement éprouvante, au point de se terminer dans la cabine du commandant. Liara n’avait évidemment pas pu y rester dormir et avait dû rejoindre discrètement le dortoir commun.

Mais peut-être que le docteur Bryson n’avait pas besoin des détails.

L'asari se reconcentra sur son datapad et se rendit compte, une nouvelle fois, qu’elle n’avait pas retenu grand-chose. Elle reprit son texte pour la troisième fois, relisant les phrases qui refusaient de s’imbriquer dans sa tête. Mais à mesure que les mots défilaient elle en perdait aussitôt le sens, ce qui l’agaça prodigieusement.

Elle était inquiète, elle l’avait bien compris. Et sans doute un peu jalouse aussi. Il n’y avait pas trente-six personnes sur Oméga à aller retrouver en urgence en pleine nuit, Shepard était avec Aria. C’était évident, comme il était évident qu’elle faisait bien ce qu’elle voulait. Peu importe à quel point leur relation avait évolué au cours de ces dernières semaines, ni combien le sexe était fabuleux avec elle, ça ne lui donnait aucun droit sur la liberté d’action de l’humaine. Elle le savait. Elles couchaient ensemble, point. Et peut-être que cela suffisait à Shepard. Ou peut-être pas. Elle n’avait pas encore trouvé le temps de lui demander son avis.

Et elle ne comptait pas le faire aujourd’hui. Les réponses aux notes de Bryson n’allaient pas s’écrire toutes seules, alors elle reprit son datapad et recommença sa lecture depuis le début avec rigueur et méthodologie, deux qualités qui ne lui avaient jamais fait défaut en cent-six ans d’existence.

Et la matinée s’écoula. Puis l'après-midi. Puis la soirée.

Shepard fut de retour sur le Normandy vers vingt-deux heures. Soit dix-sept heures après son départ précipité et deux heures avant la journée suivante.

Dès son arrivée sur le pont de commandement elle passa voir l’officier Pressly. Ce dernier la gratifia d'un salut militaire avant de lui faire un rapport sur les événements passés en son absence. En d’autres termes, il lui parla de l’avancée des travaux en cours, c’est-à-dire le nombre de fuites d’eau réparées dans le plafond du hangar. Rien d’autre ne s’était produit aujourd’hui et heureusement car elle ne se sentait pas d’humeur à faire autre chose que dormir dans les prochaines heures.

Elle remercia son officier après lui avoir demandé de mettre le cap sur la Citadelle, lieu de leur prochaine mission, ordre de l’amiral Hackett lui-même (mais qui devra attendre le lendemain).

Shepard prit ensuite congé et regagna sa cabine pour s’y changer. Elle remplaça son armure par un pantalon militaire et un sweat noirs. Des vêtements amples qui ne la gêneraient pas si jamais elle venait à s’endormir avec. Et puis elle lança de la musique depuis sa chaîne avant de s’atteler à la tâche qu’elle exécrait le plus, la consultation de ses mails. Assise devant son terminal, les pieds sur la table, elle cliqua sur sa messagerie en même temps que les premières notes de musique retentissaient à travers les enceintes de la cabine.

Deux cent cinq messages non lus depuis sa dernière connexion qui datait de ce matin. Elle nota pragmatiquement ce nombre quelque part dans sa mémoire afin de le ressortir à Hackett la prochaine fois qu’il lui refuserait sa proposition de budget. Elle avait besoin de recruter un quartier-maître dédié aux tâches administratives, et elle était désormais prête à le payer de sa poche si l’Alliance persistait à lui refuser les crédits nécessaires.

Un instant elle fut tentée de tout supprimer et de faire croire à une panne réseau. Avant de se rappeler que les pannes réseau n’existaient plus depuis l'invention de l'extranet secondaire.

Elle sélectionna le premier message tandis que le chanteur dans ses enceintes entamait un solo de guitare après avoir crié un très à-propos “down the hole”.

Au bout du soixante-et-onzième mail elle décrocha. Il lui fallait une tasse de café pour continuer, pour ne pas dire une carafe, la musique s’était arrêtée et elle piquait du nez. Elle se frotta les yeux avant de se lever et de quitter la cabine. Deux minutes plus tard elle arriva au mess et se dirigea instinctivement vers le bar discrètement agencé derrière la salle principale. L’endroit préféré des hauts officiers était vide, enfin presque.

Shepard repéra en premier la machine à café placée sur le bar, avant d’apercevoir le dos de Liara, assise devant elle, face au comptoir. Elle vérifia par deux fois qu’il s’agissait bien d’elle, tant la présence de l’asari dans un endroit pareil lui semblait incongrue. De deux choses l’une, soit Liara dormait et l’équipage lui avait fait une nouvelle mauvaise blague, soit le distributeur d’eau du laboratoire était cassé, ou vide.

\- “Liara ?”

L’asari ne dormait pas et elle ne se retourna pas non plus. Elle n’en avait pas besoin pour savoir qui venait d’entrer. Il n’y avait que les voix de Shepard et de sa mère pour la faire tressaillir ainsi, sous autant d’émotions contradictoires. Et sa mère était morte.

\- “Shepard.”

Le ton employé informa tout de suite le commandant qu’elle était de mauvaise humeur. Alors cette dernière n’insista pas immédiatement et surtout, elle laissa tomber sa moquerie sur les verres d’eau.

Elle s’approcha du bar et enclencha la machine à café après y avoir déposé une tasse. Et elle attendit patiemment qu’elle se remplisse avant de s’installer sur un tabouret, à gauche de Liara. Le café brûlant entre ses mains, elle l’observa du coin de l’oeil. Liara était assise entre elle et la cloison et semblait absorbée par le contenu de son verre... vide.

\- “Dure journée ?” demanda la militaire pour la forme, elle connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- “On peut dire ça.

\- Ton travail avance comme tu veux ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je suis encore dessus là.”

Et Shepard, étonnée, chercha visuellement le travail dont elle parlait. Il n’y avait rien sur le bar excepté leurs deux verres et un datapad, posé sous une liqueur de cerise.

\- “Tu parles du dessous de bouteille ?

\- Je ne voulais pas tacher le comptoir.

\- Tu as raison, c’est capital."

Shepard s'empêcha de rire. Son adorable docteur vivait vraiment dans un monde à part.

\- "Et toi, ta journée ?" relança le docteur sus-citée.

\- "La routine.”

La réponse ne sembla pas plaire à Liara, à moins que ce ne soit le haussement d’épaules désinvolte accompagnant la réponse, ou les deux. L’effet fut en tout cas immédiat, elle se referma aussitôt dans la contemplation de son verre. Et puis au bout d’un long silence et sans prévenir, elle fit mine de se lever pour partir. Sauf qu’à la place elle s’emmêla miraculeusement les jambes autour du pied de son tabouret tout en chancelant dangereusement vers le sol.

\- “Hé !” s’écria Shepard tout en lui attrapant l’épaule pour lui éviter la chute.

Puis fermement elle la fit se rasseoir tout en conservant une main dans son dos, tant pour la maintenir que pour vérifier physiquement qu’il s’agissait bien de Liara T’Soni, la buveuse d’eau. Sa Liara T’Soni.

\- “Combien de verre as-tu bu au juste ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Apparemment assez pour ne plus tenir debout.

\- Sans doute.”

Shepard sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Trente secondes, il avait fallu seulement trente secondes pour que l’asari ne soit plus adorable du tout. Record battu.

\- “Liara ce n’est pas sérieux, tu ne peux pas faire tout ce que tu veux ici. Il y a des règles et le flagrant délit d’ivresse n’en fait pas partie.

\- Je ne suis pas ivre.

\- Tu veux que je te pousse un peu pour vérifier ?”

Liara soupira avant de se dégager de la main humaine dans son dos. Déesse qu’elle n’aimait pas se faire materner par eux. Et encore moins par _elle_.

\- “Je ne suis pas ivre”, répéta-t-elle sèchement. “J’ai juste un peu moins d’équilibre, mon système vestibulaire est en train d’absorber l’alcool, les vertiges sont mécaniques, ils disparaîtront quand mon endolymphe sera rééquilibrée.

\- Je suis sûre que tu racontes n’importe quoi.

\- Appelle le docteur Chakwas si tu ne me crois pas, elle te le confirmera.

\- Bonne idée, elle pourra ainsi mesurer ton alcoolémie sur ton lieu de travail avant de le consigner dans un rapport.”

Liara ne répondit pas, préférant replonger son regard dans son verre vide. Le silence s’installa de nouveau et Shepard en profita pour se calmer et analyser la situation le plus objectivement possible. Encore une fois l’asari la mettait dans une position très inconfortable, en plus de lui provoquer des noeuds au cerveau. Si elle avait surpris un de ses hommes dans le même état, elle l’aurait sanctionné pour faute grave, elle n’aurait pas eu le choix.

Mais il s’agissait de Liara. Et elle n’allait visiblement pas bien.

Alors elle rangea son costume de commandant, encore une fois. A vrai dire, comme toujours avec elle.

\- “Liara si tu as un problème tu peux m’en parler, je peux sans doute t’aider.

\- Où étais-tu aujourd’hui ?”

Et l’asari se mordit la lèvre, elle venait de poser la question qu’elle s’était promis de ne pas lui poser.

\- “J’étais sur Oméga, mais quel rapport il...

\- Avec Aria ?

\- Oui… enfin non… pas tout à fait. J’ai croisé énormément de monde aujourd’hui et je n’ai pas vraiment eu le temps de mémoriser tous les noms.

\- Tu as aidé Aria.”

L'affirmation était juste mais un peu hors sujet. Shepard passa une main dans ses cheveux, de plus en plus perplexe.

\- “Si tu me disais tout de suite ce qui ne va pas au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous traitons encore avec elle.

\- Sûrement parce qu’elle contrôle la moitié des mercenaires des systèmes Terminus ? Et qu’il vaut mieux s’en faire une alliée plutôt qu’une… attend une minute… c’est à cause d’elle que tu es dans cet état ?”

Si Liara avait été dans son état normal elle en aurait bleui de honte.

\- “Je me suis inquiétée”, balbutia-t-elle avant de détourner le regard.

Shepard se tut avant de poser son coude sur le bar pour mieux la regarder. Elle s’était inquiétée pour sa sécurité ou bien elle s’était inquiétée parce qu’elle avait passé la journée avec une autre asari ? La militaire ne le lui demanda pas, de peur de devoir assumer ensuite sa réponse. Le terrain devenait glissant. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour poser des mots sur leur relation. Pas ce soir. Et pas devant Liara. Alors elle esquiva le sujet en utilisant avec soin les mots les plus neutres possible.

\- “Tu n’aurais pas dû t’inquiéter, il ne s’est rien passé. Je n’ai fait que parler avec des chefs de gangs toute la journée pour les convaincre de participer à une sorte de table ronde, pour négocier. Tu te serais ennuyée à mourir si tu avais été là.

\- Une chance que tu ne m’aies rien dit alors.”

Et l'asari tendit le bras pour saisir la bouteille, aussitôt arrachée de ses mains par Shepard qui la reposa à son exact opposé.

\- “Va te coucher Liara, si possible sans te faire remarquer par l’équipage. Nous reparlons de tout ça demain, quand tu iras mieux.

\- On s’est vues hier soir”, pensa l’asari en murmurant. “Et la nuit d’avant, et certainement celle encore avant, ce ne sont pas les occasions qui ont manqué. Elle aurait pu m'en parler de nombreuses fois, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Moi je l'aurais fait.

\- Tu veux tenir mon agenda maintenant ?

\- Je voudrais juste qu’on parle. Sérieusement.”

Liara venait de tourner la tête dans sa direction pour la fixer de son regard bleu intense et brillant. L’alcool ne lui réussissait pas. Il la rendait bien trop émotive et possessive. Et adorable aussi. De nouveau. De quoi couper toute envie de discuter avec elle.

\- “Liara…", la consola Shepard en posant sa main sur son bras. "Et si tu arrêtais pour une fois de te poser autant de questions ? Tu devrais essayer de vivre les moments comme ils viennent, sans tenter de tout analyser jusqu'à t'en rendre malade.

\- Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- À ton avis ?"

Et Shepard se rapprocha pour l'embrasser de manière appuyée sur la joue.

\- "Ce n'est pas une réponse.

\- Peut-être que je m'y prends mal alors, laisse-moi réessayer.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que..."

Mais Shepard était déjà lancée, elle prit appui sur le bar à l’aide de sa main gauche, avant de se pencher vers elle et de l’embrasser. Elle sentit aussitôt l’alcool de cerise sur sa langue et se fit la réflexion que ça lui allait plutôt bien, finalement.

\- “Tu m’as manqué.

\- Shepard, ne fais pas ça.

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué.”

Et elle l’embrassa une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. Liara se retrouva dos à la cloison, Shepard penchée sur elle, la main gauche toujours sur le bar, la droite déjà sous ses vêtements. L’odeur enivrante de l’humaine la noya presque aussitôt malgré ses efforts pour diriger sa concentration ailleurs. Si bien qu’elle sut qu’elle n’allait pas tarder à sombrer si elle n’agissait pas dans la seconde. Elle avait désespérément besoin de réponse ce soir et savait désormais qu’elle ne les obtiendrait pas de Shepard. Alors elle décida de les lui arracher et de réfléchir aux conséquences plus tard, quand l'alcool se sera dissipé.

Lorsque Shepard la regarda de nouveau elle tomba sur ses yeux noirs, sans iris. La panique la gagna une demi-seconde seulement, le temps pour la fusion asari de la faucher.

Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans le même corps, à revivre les souvenirs de l’humaine. Liara savait exactement ce qu’elle cherchait et elle le trouva rapidement.

Quand la fusion prit fin, elles étaient toujours dans la même position. Shepard contre ses lèvres et Liara contre la cloison. Mais ça ne durera pas. Aussitôt libérée, l’humaine se dégagea d’elle et quitta son tabouret.

\- “Tu l'as embrassée.”

Aucun reproche dans la voix de l’asari, seulement un constat froid et douloureux.

\- “Tu n’aurais pas dû faire ça, Liara.

\- Tu l’as embrassée.”

Le nom d’Aria ne fut pas prononcé et pourtant il flottait tout autour d'elles.

\- “Et toi tu dépasses les bornes”, chancela Shepard encore sous l’effet comateux de la fusion. “Tu ne peux pas entrer dans ma tête à ta guise, ça ne se fait pas !

\- Tu ne m’as pas vraiment laissé le choix.

\- Ça ne te donne pas le droit de t’essuyer les pieds sur ma vie privée. Je ne suis pas ta chose !

\- Et je ne suis pas davantage la tienne. Si tu n’es pas capable de me parler ni de t'empêcher de m'humilier de la sorte alors je pense que nous devrions en rester là.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bonne nuit Shepard.”

Hébétée elle vit Liara se lever et se diriger vers la sortie avant que son cerveau ne percute. L’asari était-elle en train de... la plaquer ? Une alarme retentit dans sa tête, elle devait faire quelque chose maintenant, mais quoi ? Déjà la retenir, elle verrait la suite après.

Ses jambes se mirent en mouvement. Elle traversa difficilement l'espace qui les séparait, tout tanguait autour d’elle, si bien qu'elle crut qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle tendit le bras pour attraper le poignet de Liara mais elle ne rencontra que du vide, comme si le poignet venait de se dédoubler. Et puis elle percuta quelque chose de gris et de dur, et son corps se plia avant de chuter au sol dans un bruit désespéré.

Liara soupira en entendant le fracas derrière elle. Sa sortie en colère ne rimait plus à rien si son coupable finissait à l'infirmerie par sa faute. Alors elle changea de stratégie et se força à se retourner. Shepard était par terre, en train de se relever tout en luttant avec une table et le pied d'une autre.

\- "Est-ce que ça va ?" lui demanda l'asari d'un ton pas très convaincu.

\- "Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait, je ne tiens plus debout.

\- La fusion peut être éprouvante pour les humains, tu devrais te reposer un peu.

\- Me reposer un peu ?" s'éberlua Shepard en repoussant la main tendue venue l'aider. Elle reconnaissait parfaitement bien la sensation familière qui l'envahissait et ce n'était pas de la fatigue. Il fallait être profondément naïf ou s'appeler le Docteur T'Soni pour ne pas savoir faire la différence. "Je ne suis pas fatiguée Liara, bon sang je suis ivre !

\- Oh."

L'asari ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là.

\- "Je vois", ajouta-t-elle avec la posture du scientifique sur le point de formuler la découverte du siècle. "Ca signifie que j'ai sans doute un peu trop bu, tout compte fait.

\- Sans blague !

\- Je suis désolée, je ne connaissais pas cet effet secondaire, je ne savais pas que la fusion nous ferait partager ça aussi.

\- Tu es complètement inconsciente ! Je ne peux pas être bourrée sur mon vaisseau, c'est... c'est juste pas possible !"

L'argumentation était très mauvaise, Shepard s'en rendit compte tout de suite. Avant de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait plus grave, elle ne se rappelait déjà plus de ce qu'elle voulait dire. La suite allait être difficile si elle n'était pas fichue de se concentrer plus de dix secondes.

\- "J'ai dit que j'étais désolée", s'excusa Liara d'un ton qui indiquait le contraire. "Je ne pouvais pas savoir que je tiendrai si bien l'alcool, ni que ça te retomberait dessus. C'est toi la spécialiste autoproclamée des fusions je te rappelle, pas moi.

\- Je devrais te virer, bon sang je devrais le faire !

\- J'imagine que tu n'auras pas à chercher bien loin pour trouver une remplaçante."

Shepard grommela tout en se détachant de la table qui la maintenait debout. Elle se rendit alors compte qu’elle voyait son interlocutrice légèrement floue.

\- “Arrête avec ça, tu l’as bien vu comme moi, tu étais dans ma tête. C’est moi qui... non... c'est elle qui s’est jetée sur moi, ce n’est pas toi... elle... ce n'est pas moi qui l’ai embrassée !

\- Tu ne l’as pas vraiment repoussée.

\- Elle m’a eu par surprise, il faut croire que je fais ce genre d’effet sur les asaris.”

Cette fois le bleu monta aux joues de Liara, à moins que ce ne soit parce que Shepard commençait à la voir en double. Et puis ses oreilles s'assourdirent et elle rata une bonne partie de la réponse de la scientifique.

\- “... veux pas me demander à chaque fois si tu compares ce que nous faisons avec ce que tu fais avec elle. Comme ce baiser, tu passes un moment avec elle et puis ensuite avec moi. Le même jour.

\- Je ne compare rien Liara, je ne savais même pas que tu te trouvais là ce soir. Enfin merde tu te rends compte que tu agis exactement comme elle souhaite que tu réagisses ? Ce baiser ce n’est qu’une provocation, une de plus, et toi tu tombes dans le poteau !"

Liara fronça les sourcils, pas certaine d'avoir bien compris où Shepard voulait en venir. À moins que ce ne soit son traducteur qui ait manqué une expression humaine.

\- "Pourquoi chercherait-elle à me provoquer ?

\- Parce que c'est Aria, elle flirte et joue avec tout le monde, c'est sa manière d'occuper ses journées.

\- Il faut être deux pour flirter, Shepard."

Et la militaire fut prise de court. Elle chercha un mensonge dans sa tête embuée, quelque chose de crédible, n'importe quoi qui puisse la faire passer pour l'innocente qu'elle était ou qu'elle croyait être. Elle chercha intensément dans la gelée de cerise qui lui servait de cerveau, tandis qu'en face d'elle l'asari croisait les bras, d'un air soupçonneux. Pourquoi était-ce si dur de lui avouer qu'elle aussi flirtait avec tout le monde mais qu'il ne fallait pas en faire un drame ? Surement parce qu'elle n'était pas assez ivre pour accepter de se faire gifler.

\- "Shepard ?

\- Je ne sais pas", balbutia la concernée avant de partir en roue libre. "Tout ne se contrôle pas... je suis humaine, j'ai certains... heu... réflexes... peut-être que j'ai laissé sous-entendre à Aria... enfin sans faire exprès parce que je n'ai toujours pas bu mon café... et j'ai mal au crâne... je ne sais pas ce que je fais là... j'ai une mission à préparer et... qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je perds patience.”

Et Liara l'attrapa par le col pour la rapprocher d’elle. Alors seulement la militaire remarqua ses yeux sombres avant de basculer, impuissante, dans une nouvelle fusion.

\- “Tu peux arrêter de faire ça ?” supplia l'humaine une fois libérée, vingt secondes plus tard. “Je peux répondre à tes questions, inutile de me laver la tête !

\- Je devais vérifier quelque chose."

Liara la toisa de son regard froid et Shepard sut qu’il était temps pour elle de partir. En espérant qu’il ne soit pas déjà trop tard.

Elle ne gagnerait pas ce soir. Liara pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'elle voulait avec son fichu don, et si habituellement elle était trop polie ou timide pour en profiter, ce soir l'alcool lui donnait l'assurance et l’aplomb nécessaires pour la mettre à genoux.

\- "Ça suffit, je m'en vais", lâcha la militaire saoule en raccrochant son regard vers la sortie. "Tu es complètement timbrée."

Une autre façon, moins humiliante, pour dire que Liara lui fichait la trouille.

\- "Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai été vérifier ?"

Et Shepard regretta aussitôt de ne pas être partie plus tôt.

\- "De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je t'ai laissé un petit souvenir."

L'asari était calme et Shepard commença à s'inquiéter, si bien qu'elle la laissa se rasseoir au bar pour se resservir un verre, sans broncher. Peu lui importait désormais qu'elle finisse sous la table, ivre morte, et tant pis également si elle-même devait partir d'urgence en mission dans son état actuel. Elle décida de gérer un problème à la fois, en commençant par le plus préoccupant.

\- "Liara, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Est-ce que tu penses encore à Aria ?

\- Décroche un peu avec ça", s'énerva l'humaine en se rapprochant du bar, non sans trébucher. "Ça vire à l'obsession ton truc !

\- Je ne te conseille pas d'y penser.

\- Arrête la liqueur de cerise, parce que je ne comprends rien à…”

Et Shepard se mit à penser à Aria et son cerveau lui renvoya mentalement l’image associée, celle d’un accouchement vortcha. Le faux souvenir était aussi net et vivant qu’écoeurant, comme si elle y était.

En gros plan et en odorama.

Avec tous les détails tels que les bruits de succion et de frottement de chairs à vif, l’odeur de sang mêlée à celles des fluides hormonaux, le tout accompagné par les éclatements sonores et visuels des grappes de cellules contenant le liquide nutritif.

Définitivement ce n’était pas Aria, l’association n’était pas la bonne.

\- “Oh seigneur”, souffla-t-elle au bord de la nausée. “Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Liara reposa son verre devenu vide sur le comptoir en se faisant la réflexion que c'était toujours aussi mauvais.

\- "Un petit coup de pouce pour t’aider à ne plus flirter avec elle.

\- Tu... tu m’as hacké le cerveau ?

\- Tu avais une représentation mentale un peu trop avantageuse, alors je l'ai remplacée par une autre... un peu plus personnelle.

\- C'est.. c'est du piratage... cérébral !"

Sans doute un des crimes les plus sévèrement puni de tous les systèmes judiciaires de la galaxie. Même chez les peuples n'en ayant pas.

Shepard chercha ses mots, assommée par l'audace débridée de l'asari. Une audace qu'elle eut soudainement envie d’annihiler à coup de grenades à plasma.

\- "Tu vas me retirer ça tout de suite de la tête !" ordonna-t-elle à deux doigts d'appeler son équipage pour la mettre aux arrêts.

\- "Il te suffit de ne plus penser à elle, je ne voudrais pas te fatiguer davantage avec une troisième fusion.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Liara, je pourrais t’arrêter sur le champ et t'envoyer en prison pour ça !

\- Au moins maintenant tu sais ce que j'ai pu ressentir, estime-toi heureuse, je ne te forcerai pas à coucher avec."

Shepard tapa son poing contre la surface du comptoir. Elle le savait, elle ne pouvait pas gagner ce soir. Alors elle abandonna son café froid et se dirigea vers la sortie avant que l'envie irrépressible de tout briser dans le bar ne la submerge.

\- "Où tu vas ?" l'appela Liara d'une voix détachée.

\- "Chercher une autre asari pour m’effacer tes conneries de la tête !

\- Bonne chance.

\- Tu les en crois pas capables ?'

Et Shepard dû s'arrêter une nouvelle fois quand elle se cogna contre un plateau en métal. Une table, encore. Combien y en avait-il au juste dans ce foutu bar ?

\- "Capables elles vont l'être", expliqua l'asari en détachant chacun de ses mots, comme si elle parlait à une enfant de dix ans. "Et elles seront également ravies de partager tous tes petits secrets militaires... avant de les vendre au plus offrant.

\- C'est pas un problème !" cria Shepard de rage en s'apercevant que Liara avait tout à fait raison. C'était effectivement un problème. "Je n’aurai qu'à les tuer ensuite !

\- On se reverra en prison alors.

\- Parfait !

\- Parfait."

La table vola contre le mur et Shepard quitta le bar, énervée comme jamais.

Plus jamais elle n’essaierait de la réconforter. Plus jamais.


	6. Chapitre 6

Dès son réveil le lendemain, Liara prit la décision de s'isoler et de ne parler à personne. Pas tant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à marcher sans avoir besoin de regarder ses pieds.

Aussi, quand le docteur Chakwas vint la trouver pour lui rappeler son rendez-vous médical hebdomadaire, elle refusa poliment, prétextant une charge imprévue de travail. Et quand le docteur insista en argumentant sur son intérêt et celui de son bras blessé, elle déclina de nouveau, toujours aussi poliment. Et puis le docteur fit mine d'appuyer sur son oreillette pour demander son avis au commandant et la politesse de Liara s'effondra.

Voilà comment elle se retrouva allongée sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, à observer les membres de l'équipage défiler derrière la grande baie vitrée tout en luttant contre son envie de vomir.

Liara ne se sentait pas bien, dans tous les sens du terme.

Ses organes dansaient la gigue tandis que ses glandes salivaires tournaient à plein régime, l'obligeant à déglutir régulièrement et à alimenter ainsi le cycle infernal des nausées. Quant au moral il était à peu près au même niveau que le reste, noyé sous un torrent de remords.

Avait-elle vraiment besoin d'insulter le docteur Chakwas tout à l'heure ? Sûrement pas. Encore un nom à rayer de la liste déjà famélique des personnes non hostiles à son égard à bord du Normandy.

Liara se concentra sur sa respiration tout en observant le pont depuis sa position. Elle vit Tali le traverser tout en saluant au passage le navigateur Pressly qui arrivait en sens inverse. Derrière eux des techniciens à genoux travaillaient sur le réseau de câbles électriques au sol. Liara les regarda brancher leurs appareils alors qu'ils se faisaient chambrer par trois soldats jouant aux cartes près du mess. Une autre militaire apparu alors sur leur droite et Liara sentit son coeur s'affoler. La femme avait des yeux verts, ou bien c'était le bandana qu'elle portait qui était vert, ou alors ses lunettes peut-être. Liara n'eut pas le temps de vérifier, ses réflexes de survie s'étant mis en branle dès réception de la couleur par ses capteurs visuels. Dans la demi-seconde suivante, sa tête et son regard étaient baissés vers ses propres jambes dans un mouvement si brusque qu'il acheva d'attirer l'attention du docteur Chakwas.

\- "Vous cherchez quelqu'un, Liara ?

\- Mon datapad de travail."

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, elle l'avait réellement perdu.

\- "Et vous pensez qu'il pourrait se balader sur le pont ?

\- Je me disais que peut-être un des membres de l'équipage aurait pu le ramasser."

L'explication était crédible et la répartie plutôt bonne pour une asari sur le point de dégobiller. Le docteur l'observa attentivement, avant de reprendre l'examen de son bras. De l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, la femme au bandana était en train de quitter le pont, emportant avec elle un fer à souder. Liara la couva des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision.

\- "Quand est-ce que vous l'avez vu pour la dernière fois ?" demanda Chakwas.

\- "Hier soir, nous avons discuté ensemble... enfin je veux dire que j'ai travaillé avec... lui, mon datapad."

Encore un temps d'arrêt du côté du docteur à la blouse blanche.

\- "Vous devriez refaire le chemin inverse pour le retrouver, il ne doit pas être bien loin."

Liara la remercia d'un sourire fermé avant de déglutir une énième fois. Cet interrogatoire allait mentalement la tuer. Ou bien la pousser à se suicider avant.

\- "Je vous ai enlevé votre bandage", la prévint le docteur Chakwas. "Votre bras est parfaitement cicatrisé."

Enfin une bonne nouvelle pensa l'asari avec cynisme, ça valait la peine de s'être levée ce matin.

\- 'Vous pouvez vous relever, je vais passer aux examens de routine."

Et Liara ne se fit pas prier, elle obéit de manière à se retrouver assise sur le lit d'infirmerie, les jambes dans le vide. Et la tête lui tourna instantanément, en même temps que l'estomac. Surtout ne pas vomir sur la blouse immaculée du docteur.

Elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle, c'est-à-dire un tableau d'échelle de lettres et de chiffres, et pria la déesse pour ne pas avoir à le lire. Elle était à moitié aveuglée par un voile blanc depuis ce matin. Si elle devait se concentrer pour déchiffrer chaque caractère, il était quasi certain qu'elle finirait par terre.

Mais le docteur Chakwas ne le lui demanda pas, à la place elle mesura son pouls à l'aide de son tensiomètre avant de vérifier manuellement l'état de ses iris. Liara se laissa faire et sentit ses propres pensées la tourmenter de nouveau.

Que ferait Shepard avec un fer à souder dans le vaisseau ? Le Normandy ne manquait pas de techniciens, et quand bien même, il était peu probable que son commandant s'improvise soudeur par manque de main d'oeuvre. Ce n'était pas un vaisseau quarien. Et puis cette main avait des ongles beaucoup trop longs. Ceux de Shepard étaient courts. Heureusement d'ailleurs vu le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés là où ils s'étaient retrouvés.

\- "Vous allez bien Liara ?" s'inquiéta le docteur en observant le cardiogramme.

Non Liara n'allait pas bien. Elle avait envie de pleurer tellement elle se sentait perdue.

\- "Oui je vais bien."

Aussi bien que Tutchanka post-bombardements.

\- "Je me suis juste couchée un peu tard", ajouta-t-elle devant le regard insistant du docteur. "À cause de mes recherches.

\- Vous devriez lever le pied de temps à autre. Pour votre bien."

Liara comptait lui lâcher un nouveau mensonge quand le sas de l'infirmerie l'interrompit en s'ouvrant. Elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée et se crispa machinalement. Elle aurait préféré quelqu'un d'autre.

\- "Bonjour doc", lança l'humain avant d'apercevoir l'asari. "Oh Liara, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vue.

\- Bonjour Kaidan.

\- Je vous dérange peut-être, je peux repasser plus tard.

\- Non Lieutenant", le rassura Chakwas. "Nous avions terminé. Liara vous pouvez vous rhabiller."

L'asari obtempéra une nouvelle fois, en prenant bien soin de se lever du lit avec beaucoup de précautions. Dans quelques minutes elle serait de nouveau en sécurité et à l'abri des regards dans son laboratoire. Hors de question de prendre le moindre risque si près du but.

Elle récupéra ses chaussures et entreprit de les enfiler. Pendant ce temps, elle entendit les deux humains discuter derrière son dos.

\- "Vous venez pour le recalibrage de votre implant ?

\- Comme tous les mois.

\- Enlevez votre tee-shirt, je vais chercher l'appareil.

\- À vos ordres doc."

Chakwas se retira dans une arrière-salle et Liara se retrouva avec le lieutenant.

Seule.

Elle ne quitta pas des yeux ses chaussures en regrettant amèrement d'avoir choisi celles avec des lacets. Ça allait prendre une éternité. Et elle devait encore remettre sa veste par dessus sa combinaison. Une veste à boutons.

Elle sentit le regard de Kaidan sur elle et comprit qu’elle ne devait surtout pas le lui rendre, il prendrait ça pour un encouragement à entamer une conversation. Et elle n’avait rien à lui dire.

Contrairement à lui.

\- “Alors Liara", commença-t-il pendant qu'il s'installait sur un des lits en face d'elle. "Vous arrivez à vous faire à l’équipage humain ?”

L’asari eut un temps d’arrêt. Est-ce qu’il venait de lui demander si elle arrivait à se faire l’équipage ? Non non il devait manquer un mot, Kaidan ne pouvait pas être aussi perspicace. Par la déesse elle devait impérativement trouver le moyen de se concentrer. Lendemain de cuite ou non.

\- “Je… je crois oui.

\- Et ça ne vous manque pas trop, de fréquenter autre chose que des humains ?

\- Je ne fréquentais pas plus de non-humains avant de me retrouver ici, je dirais même que c'est le contraire.

\- C'est vrai j'oubliais, l'archéologue solitaire."

En quelle année Chakwas comptait-elle sortir de son cagibi ? La discussion devenait gênante, l'humain se moquait d'elle, ou peut-être pas, elle n'était pas douée pour déceler ce genre de chose.

\- "Il y a énormément de sites de fouille dans la galaxie", se défendit-elle tout en passant rapidement à sa deuxième chaussure. "Il est très rare de pouvoir boire un thé avec une autre personne quand vous vous retrouvez sur l'un d'entre eux.

\- J'ai connu ça sur Orioto. Une de mes premières affectations. J'ai surveillé un entrepôt à moitié vide pendant deux ans. Quand j'ai été relevé, j'ai été prévenir les gars de la station, ils étaient trois. J'ai passé plus de temps à les chercher qu'à leur dire au revoir. Au moins ça n'a pas traîné, je suis vite parti. On n'avait rien à se dire de toute façon, on ne se connaissait pas.

\- Ça à l'air de vous avoir marqué.

\- Disons que nous ne sommes pas tous faits du même bois face à la solitude."

Et Liara se sentit visée, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Si Kaidan essayait de lui dire quelque chose alors il s'y prenait très mal. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider à se sentir moins seul. À moins qu'il ne soit en train de lui faire des avances. Mais l'idée était trop ridicule pour être crédible, elle ne l'appréciait pas et elle sentait bien que c'était réciproque.

Et puis un bruit de roulement se fit entendre et le docteur Chakwas réapparut dans la salle, poussant un chariot sur lequel était posé un appareil branché à des électrodes. Liara se remit à respirer correctement.

\- "Pardon pour l'attente lieutenant", s'excusa le docteur. "J'ai dû remplacer la mémoire, tous les logs avaient disparu."

Kaidan lui fit un sourire avant de s'allonger sur le lit, le buste légèrement surélevé.

Le docteur avança de trois pas avant de se figer, dans son oreille venait de retentir un sifflement court et familier. Au même moment Liara et Kaidan relevèrent la tête en silence, attendant la même chose avec la même appréhension.

\- "Ici Shepard", crachèrent alors leurs oreillettes. "Alenko, Vakarian et T'Soni, sur le pont dans dix minutes. Nous partons sur la Citadelle."

Le clic caractéristique de fin de communication retentit et Kaidan sauta sur ses pieds.

\- "Je prends le médigel !" prévint-il avant de récupérer les deux trousses sur sa droite et de filer.

Liara le regarda partir avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait été appelée également. Son nom était sorti en dernier. Mais il était sorti quand même.

Elle se remit debout et prit sa veste au passage. Surtout ne pas être en retard. Et ne pas s'évanouir.

\- "Liara", l'appela Chakwas avant de lui lancer un petit flacon de pilules que l'asari attrapa au vol. "Pour votre gueule de bois, vous allez en avoir besoin."

Et Liara n'eut pas la force de nier cette fois.

\- "Vous en prenez quatre maintenant, puis deux toutes les heures.

\- "Merci Karin", murmura l'asari avant de quitter l'infirmerie au pas de course.

Elle regagna immédiatement le hangar et retrouva Garrus sur le chemin, tout aussi pressé qu'elle malgré sa bouche pleine. Il devait sortir du mess. Ils se jetèrent un regard entendu avant de se séparer devant l'armurerie. Lui aussi semblait avoir perçu l'humeur massacrante dans la voix du commandant, mais tout comme Liara il n'osa pas le formuler oralement.

Liara revêtit son armure et récupéra son pistolet avant de l'armer. Et puis elle avala les pilules en priant qu'elles fassent effet rapidement, dans la nano-seconde si possible.

Kaidan fut le premier à rejoindre le pont, suivi de Liara puis de Garrus. Les trois coéquipiers se mirent en rang, près du sas d'ouverture, attendant le briefing pré-mission. Qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

La porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrit sur le commandant, armée et équipée. Elle marcha vers eux d'un pas rapide et déterminé. Pas de fausses manoeuvres ni d'hésitations, nota Liara. Si elle était aussi malade qu'elle, elle le cachait bien.

\- "Nous partons dans les Secteurs", annonça Shepard sans prendre le temps de les saluer. "Nous avons rendez-vous avec un petit trafiquant de sable rouge. Nous bénéficierons de l'effet de surprise, il croit que nous sommes des clients. Simple mission de routine qui devrait vous rappeler celle de Stantor. Pas de difficultés majeures si ce n'est que l'Alliance souhaiterait le récupérer vivant alors attention à ne pas tirer n'importe où."

Liara perçut un léger mouvement sur sa droite, sur le visage de Kaidan, l'humain était en train de sourire. Elle se força pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

\- "L'exécuteur Pallin dispose d'informations concernant les mercenaires qui accompagnent notre cible. Des petites frappes qui sont arrivées ce matin sur la station. Kaidan vous irez le retrouver dès notre arrivée pour qu'il vous briefe. Garrus vous l'accompagnerez, votre passé au SSC pourrait l'aider à se montrer davantage coopératif. Pendant ce temps, Liara et moi allons examiner et préparer le terrain. On se retrouve dans une heure, devant l'Antre de Choras."

Les trois équipiers acquiescèrent de concert et Shepard posa sa main sur la plaque digitale d'ouverture du sas principal. Elle ne se donna pas la peine de leur demander s'ils avaient bien compris ou s'ils avaient un problème quelconque. Et ils n'ouvrirent pas plus la bouche pour se plaindre. Tali et Wrex restaient à quai, un échange de dernière minute était encore possible.

Le groupe se retrouva sur une des baies d'amarrage de la Citadelle avant de se séparer rapidement. Kaidan et Garrus se dirigèrent vers le quartier des ambassades en empruntant un skycar. Tandis que Liara suivit Shepard qui fonçait déjà machinalement vers les Secteurs. Elles traversèrent une passerelle au-dessus de laquelle une frégate effectuait une manœuvre avant de passer devant une des tours de contrôle. Liara connaissait bien le chemin et ne put s'empêcher d'en anticiper la finalité, avec une certaine appréhension. Elle savait où l'humaine la conduisait. Vers l'ascenseur le plus long et le plus lent de toute la Citadelle.

Elles n'avaient effectivement pas le choix si elles souhaitaient regagner les Secteurs au plus vite. Un détail cependant réveilla les battements de coeur de l'asari, elles étaient au dernier étage et les Secteurs se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée. Dans moins d'une minute elle allait se retrouver confinée avec l'humaine pour un sacré paquet de temps. L'idée d'en profiter pour s'expliquer avec elle commença à faire son chemin. Et elle se mit à réviser mentalement son texte préparé en toute hâte à son réveil. Il n'y avait plus qu'à respirer et trouver le courage nécessaire pour que cet horrible malentendu se transforme en histoire ancienne. Elles étaient des adultes après tout, elles pouvaient surmonter ce petit épisode en faisant preuve de bonne volonté et en communiquant calmement. Elle n'avait qu'à s'excuser et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

De son côté Shepard venait de s'arrêter devant l'ascenseur en se rendant compte de son erreur. Bien évidemment elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle regarda rapidement des deux côtés dans l'espoir de trouver une autre solution. Comme un métro bruyant et bondé de monde qui empêcherait toute discussion et contact visuel avec l'asari. Malheureusement la Citadelle n'en avait pas construit durant la nuit.

Le malaise s'installa et Shepard appuya sur le bouton d'appel, avant qu'il ne s'amplifie. Elles avaient une mission, il n'y avait qu'à se concentrer dessus et faire abstraction du reste. Rien de plus facile.

Elle entra dans l'ascenseur et sentit Liara la dépasser pour se positionner derrière elle, à sa place habituelle quand l'escouade partait sur le terrain. Shepard se retourna vers les portes et appuya sur le bouton correspondant au rez-de-chaussée, en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard de l'asari.

Les portes se refermèrent sans que personne d'autre ne rentre dans la cabine. Shepard se renfrogna. Il était malheureusement trop tôt pour bénéficier des bienfaits des heures de pointe.

L'ascenseur vibra avant d'amorcer sa lente descente dans un silence de mort. Liara se concentra sur la nuque du commandant et sur sa propre respiration. Son voile blanc avait disparu, tout comme ses nausées. Elle était fin prête pour partir au front, à condition que le courage ne lui fasse pas défaut. Et qu'elle réussisse à maitriser les tremblements dans sa voix.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que les conditions ne soient réunies. Plus ou moins.

\- "Shepard... à propos d'hier.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler."

Liara referma la bouche, coupée dans son élan. De toutes les habitudes humaines, le déni était sans conteste celle qu'elle aimait le moins.

\- "Je pense que nous devrions en parler.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas encore entrer dans ma tête ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis désolée pour hier, est-ce qu'on pourrait simplement...

\- Je ne veux pas en parler", insista la militaire en appuyant chacun de ses mots. "Concentre-toi plutôt sur la mission."

Liara s'agita, Shepard lui tournait toujours le dos et semblait vouloir l'ignorer. Son comportement était sérieusement en train de l'énerver. Qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait d'elle au juste ? Qu'elle attende sagement ses retours sur le vaisseau avant de se déshabiller à la demande, sans jamais lui poser de question ? Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle concevait une relation sérieuse, ni même une relation tout court d'ailleurs. Mais elle ravala sa colère, consciente qu'elle ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Elle voulait lui exprimer son point de vue, pas répondre à ses attaques en l'agressant à son tour. Pas encore.

\- "Ça m'est égal que tu ne veuilles pas me parler, Shepard." Cette fois sa voix tremblait pour de bon. "Je peux parler pour deux si ça me permet de t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Je travaille sur un gros projet en ce moment et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer hier. Et puis Garrus est passé et nous avons bu quelques verres. Il est parti et j'aurais dû en faire de même mais... tu n'étais toujours pas revenue et j'ai commencé à réfléchir de travers. Mais je peux tout arranger, si tu veux bien me laisser faire, je peux tout effacer sans que tu ne te rappelles de rien.

\- C'est inutile, Sha'ira m'a déjà remis le cerveau dans le bon sens."

Et Liara s'arrêta de respirer. La Favorite. Évidemment. Une autre asari. Une dans chaque port.

\- "Sha'ira", répéta-t-elle en sentant quelque chose de lourd dans sa poitrine.

\- "Et avant que tu ne me lobotomises de nouveau, oui j'ai couché avec elle."

Shepard n'avait pas l'intention de faire preuve de bonne volonté. Elle voulait simplement la faire taire, et lui faire mal au passage. Objectifs pleinement atteints.

\- "D'accord", murmura Liara piteusement.

Et elle pria la déesse pour que la militaire ne se retourne pas. Et Shepard eut la décence de ne pas le faire.

Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé de toute la descente. Et quand enfin l'ascenseur finit par ouvrir ses portes, elles le quittèrent toujours sans se parler ni se regarder.

Shepard se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous et Liara la suivit, pressée d'en finir avec cette mission et, plus globalement, cette vie.

Et la mission de routine débuta. Pour se terminer de la pire des façons.

La ruelle du rendez-vous était jonchée de douilles et de caisses éventrées de drogue. Le tout sous des gravas suite à l'effondrement d'une partie de l'immeuble jouxtant la ruelle. La fusillade venait tout juste de se terminer et l'équipage du Normandy reprenait son souffle.

\- "RAS tout le monde !" cria Garrus avant de sortir de sa couverture, une vieille table en métal renversée et criblée de projectiles en fusion.

Le dernier mercenaire venait de tomber, pulvérisé par la charge biotique de Liara, il n'y avait plus lieu de s'inquiéter. Quant au trafiquant, un galarien de petite taille (selon les standards de son espèce), Kaidan le plaquait toujours au sol à l'aide de son genou sur sa nuque. Il ne se débattait plus et le lieutenant put le menotter, sans qu'il ne bronche.

Shepard secoua la tête avant de se relever, la dernière roquette n'était pas passée loin. Au point de lui générer un acouphène assez violent. Et puis elle toucha son abdomen avant de regarder sa main. Elle était couverte de sang. Ses pieds aussi, ils baignaient dans une mare de la même couleur. Comment avait-elle pu en perdre autant sans s'en rendre compte ? Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle, pour appeler à l'aide, mais ne vit que les cadavres des mercenaires saupoudrés d'une couche épaisse de sable rouge. Un millefeuille à la cerise, pensa-t-elle avant de tourner de l'oeil et de s'écrouler sur elle-même.

\- "Shepard !"

La voix paniquée de Garrus. Suivie de ses pas, tout aussi paniqués.

Le turien s'accroupit à côté d'elle, très vite rejoint par Liara qui osa soulever un morceau de l'armure protégeant l'abdomen blessé. Le sang jaillit presque aussitôt, s'écrasant contre ses doigts avant de dégouliner le long de la hanche.

\- "Par la déesse.

\- Il te reste du médigel ?" s'affola Garrus.

\- "Non ! Les trousses ont été détruites dans l'explosion."

De l'autre côté de la ruelle, Kaidan se releva avec le prisonnier contre lui. Quelque chose clochait. Toujours pas de sirène, d'ambulance ni de présence policière, que foutait le SSC au juste ? Et puis il jeta un regard vers son groupe et vit le commandant au sol.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" leur cria-t-il depuis sa position.

Liara vérifia le pouls de Shepard et se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours consciente.

\- "Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital Garrus, tout de suite !

\- Kaidan !" appela le turien en se retournant. "Le commandant est blessée, livrez le trafiquant à vos supérieurs pendant qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Liara, tu es prête ?"

Et l'asari acquiesça aussitôt. Ensemble ils soulevèrent l'humaine, chacun un bras derrière leur nuque, avant de quitter précipitamment la ruelle en évitant les corps, les gravats et les flaques glissantes de sang. Shepard se remit en marche tant bien que mal, aidée de ses compagnons. Tandis que Kaidan se dirigeait en sens inverse, vers les ambassades.

\- "Où allons-nous ?" paniqua Liara au bout de quinze secondes seulement. "L'hôpital est de l'autre côté !

\- Nous n'y arriverons jamais à temps. J'ai une meilleure idée.

\- Elle perd énormément de sang, Garrus.

\- Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais."

Et effectivement, après avoir traversé un local à poubelle et une autre ruelle sombre, ils arrivèrent devant un petit dispensaire au beau milieu d'une galerie marchande.

\- "Docteur Michel !" s'écria le turien après avoir enfoncé les portes avec son pied.

L'unique docteur du dispensaire vide sursauta avant de tourner la tête vers eux.

\- "Garrus, quel plaisir de vous...

\- Pas le temps de parler docteur, on a une blessée !"

Le regard du docteur se posa sur le commandant, puis sur son abdomen et enfin sur les traînées de sang au sol, et son visage changea d'expression.

\- "Allongez-là sur un lit, vite !"

Garrus et Liara parcoururent les derniers mètres avant de coucher Shepard sur le premier brancard venu, non sans la faire gémir de douleur. Aussitôt le docteur Michel se pencha sur elle pour procéder aux premiers examens d'urgence.

\- "Mon dieu", souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle scannait la blessure avec son omnitech. "Regardez-moi ce calibre.

\- Docteur", s'impatienta Garrus. "Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

\- Les balles sont encore à l'intérieur, il faut les extraire avant de pouvoir contenir l'hémorragie. Votre commandant devrait être à hôpital, elle a déjà perdu trop de sang. Je ne peux pas l'opérer ici, pas dans ces conditions.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Que ce dispensaire n'est pas conçu pour soigner les blessures de guerre. Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour pratiquer une anesthésie générale. Et je n'ai pas assez de morphine pour tenter une opération à vif.

\- Elle ne survivra pas jusqu'à l'hôpital, vous le savez docteur. Laissez tomber les détails, il faut l'opérer tout de suite.

\- Vous m'avez prise pour un boucher, Garrus ? Je ne suis qu'un médecin de ville, pas un chirurgien militaire, je n'ai pas de whisky et encore moins de scie.

\- Docteur Michel", coupa Liara en s'avançant vers elle.

Bien entendu l'asari avait déjà pris sa décision. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

\- "Procédez à votre opération", ordonna-t-elle en se penchant au-dessus de Shepard. "Je me charge de l'anesthésie."

Et sans plus attendre elle fusionna avec l'humaine.

Elle laissa de côté la fusion traditionnelle cette fois, Liara avait besoin de la voir. De lui parler. Elles se retrouvèrent donc face à face, dans un lieu isolé et rassurant, la cabine du commandant sur le Normandy.

La transition fut brutale pour Shepard qui passa de la position "allongée agonisante sur une table" à celle de "debout en pleine forme" en à peine vingt secondes. Même la douleur semblait s'être estompée. Ce qui était rarement synonyme de bonne nouvelle dans son métier.

\- "Liara", souffla-t-elle en l'apercevant. "Est-ce que je suis... morte ?

\- Pas encore. Le docteur Michel est en train de s'occuper de toi."

Et l'asari enleva ses chaussures tandis que la militaire touchait du bout des doigts son bureau.

\- "Où sommes-nous ?" demanda-t-elle en ressentant le contact froid sur sa peau.

\- "Quelque part entre ton cerveau et le mien."

Shepard se retourna vers elle, prête à râler au sujet des fusions clandestines, mais elle s'arrêta net. En face d'elle Liara venait d'enlever son pantalon et s'attaquait désormais à retirer sa veste. Shepard détourna le regard comme s'il venait de se brûler sur quelque chose. Ce qui était le cas, dans un sens. Toujours aucune pudeur chez l'asari. Ni de sous-vêtements.

\- "Liara, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je suis navrée, tu aurais sans doute préféré une autre asari à ma place mais nous sommes contraintes de faire avec les moyens du bord.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Dans un instant tu vas souffrir Shepard, énormément. Sauf si ton organisme parvient à gérer la douleur. Et je ne connais qu'une seule façon de générer autant d'endorphine pour l'y aider."

Liara était désormais nue, Shepard pouvait l'apercevoir du coin de l'oeil alors qu'elle était en train de marcher vers elle. Et alors quoi, l'asari allait se forcer à coucher avec elle pour lui éviter la torture ? Tout ceci dépassait largement son concept d'abnégation, en plus d'aller trop vite. Elle n'était pas prête et surtout, ce n'était absolument pas le moment.

\- "On vient de me tirer dessus Liara", balbutia-t-elle sans pour autant freiner les mains habiles en train de la déshabiller avec empressement. "J'ai peur de ne pas être d'humeur.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que l'on te demande.

\- Je ne suis pas une asari, chez nous le sexe médical n'existe pas, ce genre de chose ne se commande pas."

Bon sang, comment faisait Liara pour paraître si détachée ?

\- "Il doit y avoir un autre moyen", insista Shepard alors qu'une main se glissait déjà dans son shorty. "Tu ne peux pas juste éteindre mes nerfs ?

\- Notre système nerveux est lié, je mettrai un terme à la connexion en faisant ça."

Et Liara l'embrassa brusquement, froidement, avant de la pousser sur le canapé pour s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, à califourchon.

\- "La fusion n'est pas une science exacte et je fais du mieux que je peux, Shepard. Je pourrai par exemple me passer de ces artifices mais je crains que ton subconscient me rejette si les choses deviennent trop incohérentes pour lui.

\- Quels artifices ?

\- Le décor, nos vêtements, le baiser."

Et Shepard grimaça de douleur, quelque chose de vif venait de lui broyer le ventre. Comme une balle hérissée de clous, accompagnée d'un calcul rénal... et d'un accouchement. Avant de disparaître.

Elle croisa le regard de Liara et comprit à quel point l'asari était en train de donner de sa personne pour l'aider. Leur système nerveux était lié, la douleur aussi.

\- "L'opération a dû commencer", déclara Liara en se redressant. "Tant pis pour la cohérence, nous n'avons plus le temps."

Et elle prit le visage de Shepard entre ses mains, tout en se concentrant sur leur connexion neuronale. Elles avaient couché ensemble suffisamment de fois pour qu'elle connaisse précisément les zones du cerveau plébiscitées par l'humaine dans ces moments-là. Elle les avait secrètement cartographiées et mémorisées, par curiosité scientifique avait-elle cru pendant un temps. Avant de se rendre compte qu'elle adorait tout simplement observer leurs effets sur Shepard.

Les retrouver serait un jeu d'enfant.

\- "Liara... qu'est-ce que tu fais... je me sens.... vraiment bizarre.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'essaye quelque chose."

Et le premier orgasme déferla sur l'humaine sans qu'elle ne soit ni préparée ni prête à le recevoir. La vague de chaleur inonda chaque centimètre de sa peau frissonnante, avant d'irradier nerveusement son entre-jambe. Et son corps trembla. Ses muscles se contractèrent et sa respiration se coupa.

\- "Oh seigneur”, gémit-elle en s’accrochant à Liara.

L'orgasme ne s'arrêtait pas, comme suspendu dans le temps, il ne baissait pas en intensité. Et pour cause, Shepard n'était pas seule. Elle sentait Liara dans chaque battement de coeur et chaque respiration. L'asari coulait dans ses veines et ses nerfs. Et elle prenait son pied en même temps qu'elle en lui renvoyant ses sensations. Comme un écho. Un écho sexuel puissant et incontrôlable que la fusion répétait et amplifiait à l'infini.

Shepard se demanda si son coeur allait tenir tant elle avait l'impression de découvrir le sexe pour la première fois. L'asari était en train de réduire à néant toutes ses expériences passées d'un claquement de doigts. Et l'humaine sut immédiatement qu'elle en serait désormais accroc.

Et puis les vagues successives finirent par s'affaiblir et la douleur explosive et insupportable reprit la main. Liara plaqua la militaire un peu plus contre le canapé avant de déclencher un nouvel orgasme, suivi d'un autre. Il n'était plus question de les laisser respirer, l'opération battait son plein et Shepard était en train de se faire charcuter sous les yeux effrayés de Garrus.

Liara devait tenir malgré la fatigue. Et l'humaine lui simplifia la tâche.

Elle la fit basculer le long du canapé avant de s'allonger sur elle pour l'embrasser urgemment. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que l'asari avait fait disparaître tous ses vêtements. Ses seins rencontrèrent les siens et elle glissa sa cuisse contre son sexe trempé, avant de plonger sa bouche contre son cou. Elle n'avait pas besoin de coucher réellement avec Liara, elle le savait, tout comme elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qu'elle avait la gueule de bois depuis ce matin. Ni qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Sha'ira la nuit dernière.

Et pourtant elle le fit. Spontanément. Et Liara se força à ne pas y réfléchir. Avant de l'entraîner sur un nouvel enchaînement d'orgasmes plus violents que les précédents.

\- "Je suis toujours en colère contre toi", finit par gémir la militaire au beau milieu de l'un d'entre eux.

\- "Je sais.

\- Et tout ceci ne change rien.

\- Bien sûr que non", confirma Liara avant de l'entrainer sur le sol molletonné. "Et pour ton information, je suis aussi en colère contre toi.

\- Bien."

Et elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau en perdant le fil du temps déjà écoulé et à venir, tandis que le docteur Michel opérait une transfusion sanguine. Dans un autre monde.

Liara se réveilla plus tard sur un lit d'hôpital en ayant à peine connaissance de son propre nom. Son corps était lourd et encore un peu moite. Une fenêtre devait être ouverte quelque part car elle sentait un courant d'air chaud sur sa peau. Elle baissa légèrement le drap qui la recouvrait tout en observant le plafond constellé de craquelures. Et puis elle entendit une agitation sur sa droite et Garrus apparut dans son champ de vision, penché au-dessus d'elle.

\- "Liara", prononça-t-il de sa voix rauque. "Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je crois que oui."

Sa voix était pâteuse, comme si elle ne s'en était pas servie depuis des jours.

\- "J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Quelques heures seulement, je viens juste d'arriver.

\- Où est mon arme ?

\- À côté."

Elle tourna la tête et vit son équipement sur une chaise. Et puis elle releva les yeux et tomba sur le visage d'Al Jilani en gros plan sur l'écran fixé au mur. La journaliste parlait dans le vide, quelqu'un avait coupé le son.

\- "Nous ne sommes pas au dispensaire", observa-t-elle.

\- "Tu t'es évanouie. Problème de surcharge neuronale je crois. Le docteur Michel t'a fait transporter ici, à l'hôpital Huerta.

\- Et Shepard ?

\- Elle va bien, elle est sortie il y a une heure à peine. Je crois qu'elle est partie s'expliquer avec l'exécuteur Paillin.

\- La priorité de l'année, bien entendu.

\- C'est une grande fille Liara, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Wrex et Kaidan sont avec elle."

L'information rassura l'asari, même si elle aurait préféré que l'humaine fasse preuve d'un peu plus de prudence.

Elle se releva doucement dans son lit, aidée par le turien qui lui replaça les oreillers dans son dos de manière à le lui maintenir. Et elle sentit les souvenirs lui revenir en mémoire, la ruelle, la mission sensée être de routine, les petits malfrats équipés comme des mercenaires de guerre, les grenades à plasma, le lance-roquette et les balles perforantes de six millimètres.

\- "Que s'est-il passé Garrus ?"

Le turien se crispa.

\- "On s'est fait piéger. Ces types ne vendaient pas de drogue, ils cherchaient juste à tuer Shepard et ils auraient réussi si nous n'avions pas été là.

\- Encore Cerberus ?

\- Eux ou le Courtier de l'ombre. Ou bien les gars d'Eclipse. Ou un autre des innombrables amis qu'elle s'est faits depuis ?"

Liara se permit un sourire. Avant de baisser les yeux et de remarquer les taches de sang humain sur l'armure du turien. Ainsi que sur la sienne. Shepard était donc affaiblie et poursuivie par des mercenaires équipés d'armements capables de faire tomber un cuirassé. Et elle avait tout naturellement choisi de rester se balader dehors. Wrex et Kaidan avaient intérêt à être à la hauteur.

\- "Tu te sens d'attaque pour rentrer ?" lui demanda Garrus. "J'ai hâte de quitter cette station.

\- Tout comme moi."

Et l'asari quitta le lit pour se remettre debout. Sa sieste avait été bénéfique, elle se sentait bien, quoiqu'un peu courbaturée dans les jambes. Et le ventre. Et globalement un peu tous les muscles. Mais elle garda sous silence ses douleurs aux origines plus qu'embarrassantes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le duo passa à l'accueil de l'hôpital pour signer une décharge avant de franchir les portes vitrées du hall principal. Et ils discutèrent tout le long du chemin les menant au Normandy. Liara expliqua à Garrus comment elle avait fait pour annihiler la douleur dans le cerveau de Shepard (en alternant entre les mensonges et les approximations) et Garrus lui expliqua à quel point il n'était pas prêt à remanger de la viande. Pas après tous les organes humains qu'il avait été contraint de regarder. Voire même de toucher, pour certains.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à bord du Normandy et l'asari jeta instinctivement un coup d'oeil sur le pont de commandement. Elle croisa le regard du navigateur Pressly et cacha sa déception dans le sourire qu'elle renvoya à Tali. La quarienne les attendait, visiblement soulagée de les voir en bonne santé.

Et puis Liara pris congés de ses camarades pour se diriger vers son havre de paix, le laboratoire. Dès son arrivée elle jeta machinalement sa veste sur la première table venue. Et puis elle se tourna vers son terminal et aperçut Shepard assise sur sa chaise, les pieds sur son bureau et le regard rivé sur elle.

\- "Shepard", se figea-t-elle. "Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Dix minutes. À peine."

Et Liara recula, subrepticement. Jusqu'à toucher du dos une cloison du labo. À la voir ainsi, aussi détendue et sereine, il était impossible de l'imaginer sortant d'une intervention chirurgicale lourde. D'où tirait-elle toute cette énergie ? Ou cette inconscience, rectifia automatiquement son cerveau.

\- "Comment tu vas ?" demanda Liara d'un air détaché.

\- "Plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui a frôlé la crise cardiaque. Et toi ?

\- Ça va. J'ai rattrapé mon sommeil en retard."

À nouveau le silence.

Que Shepard brisa rapidement, persuadée qu'elles n'allaient pas tarder à parler du temps qu'il faisait dehors si elle laissait traîner ce moment de gêne plus longtemps.

\- "Écoute Liara", grimaça-t-elle en enlevant ses pieds du bureau. "Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Ce n'était ni raisonnable ni très réglementaire mais je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait et j'apprécie que tu l'aies fait."

Apprécier était un euphémisme. De force quinze sur une échelle allant de un à cinq.

\- "Mais tu dois comprendre que les humains n'aiment pas beaucoup que l'on joue avec leurs pensées. Ce truc avec Aria dans ma tête, il faut vraiment que tu me l'enlèves, avant de ne plus jamais recommencer.

\- Shepard...

\- Laisse-moi finir", la coupa la militaire en se levant. "J'en ai besoin. Depuis deux jours j'ai l'impression d'avoir un collier autour du cou avec ton nom marqué dessus. Et c'est insupportable. Les gens normaux se font confiance Liara, ils n'ont pas besoin de faire ça. Et je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour me rappeler avec qui je préfère passer du temps. Si tu veux qu'on reparte sur des bases saines, il n'y a pas d'autre solution, tu dois me faire confiance. Sinon ça ne marchera jamais.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait. Tout à l'heure."

Et l'humaine se calma aussitôt. Avant de vérifier l'information dans sa tête. Et de comprendre que l'asari disait la vérité.

\- "Ah.

\- Lors de notre fusion dans le dispensaire, j'ai vu qu'il y était toujours, alors je l'ai enlevé.

\- Bien... ok... parfait", bredouilla Shepard en se sentant soudainement stupide. "Affaire classée donc."

Pas tout à fait, pensa Liara. L'humaine n'était pas la seule à avoir des conditions pour la reprise des hostilités. Alors elle quitta sa cloison rassurante et s'avança de quelques pas.

\- "Puisqu'on en est aux réclamations", hésita-t-elle. "Puis-je te demander quelque chose aussi ?

\- Je ne pense pas être en position de te le refuser."

Et Shepard détourna habilement le regard pour camoufler son inquiétude.

\- "Je veux bien te faire confiance. Tu as raison, j'ai eu tort. Mais en retour tu dois arrêter de me mentir ou de me cacher des choses.

\- D'accord.

\- Parce que ça génère beaucoup trop de questions que je n'arrive pas à gérer. Et parce que la communication est très importante chez les asaris. Elle fait partie intégrante de notre culture et de notre mode de vie.

\- D'accord Liara", répéta Shepard. "J'ai compris, je le ferai.

\- Merci."

Elles échangèrent un regard en silence, conscientes qu'elles venaient d'officialiser officieusement un début de relation, qu'elles nommeraient plus précisément plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps.

Et puis le silence devint un peu trop pesant, pour ne pas dire sexuellement tendu, alors Shepard le brisa une nouvelle fois en détournant la conversation.

\- "Tiens j'ai trouvé ça... avant-hier", commença-t-elle tout en lui tendant une boîte rectangulaire qu'elle sortit de sa poche arrière. "Je me suis dit que peut-être... ça t'intéresserait."

Liara prit l'objet d'un air circonspect avant de le soupeser discrètement. C'était trop petit pour être un artefact ou une boîte grise à décrypter. Et trop lourd pour être des résidus à analyser.

\- "Tu peux l'ouvrir, ce n'est pas un piège."

Et l'asari ouvrit la boîte. Avant de se figer.

\- "Un spectromètre B-122”, bredouilla-t-elle en découvrant l'objet de tous ses fantasmes entre ses mains.

L'outil était flambant neuf et il valait cher. Très cher. Aucune chance que Shepard l'ait "trouvé" ailleurs que sur un étal de marchand ultra spécialisé ayant pignon sur rue.

\- "J'étais partie pour prendre des fleurs", ajouta la militaire. "Et puis je me suis rappelé qu'il te manquait un... truc de ce genre."

Elle s'était surtout rappelé à qui elle avait à faire.

\- "Des fleurs ?” s’étonna Liara alors qu’elle déballait déjà son nouveau jouet pour le brancher à son terminal. “Pour quoi faire ?

\- Et bien... les humains s'en offrent pour faire plaisir, pour se faire pardonner aussi, ou pour dire à l’autre qu’on l’apprécie."

Liara la regarda par dessus son terminal. Un air étrange sur le visage.

\- "Je suis flattée. Mais je préfère le spectromètre. Vraiment.

\- J'avais cru comprendre.

\- Les asaris ont une coutume similaire mais elles s'offrent des pierres à la place. Comme le vert-étoile, très à la mode pour s'excuser, ou l'azur-pourpre, utilisé pour... et bien... pour témoigner d'autres choses."

Et elle replongea dans ses paramétrages, les joues soudainement devenues sombres. Shepard n'insista pas, elle avait parfaitement compris.

\- "Ça ne m'étonne pas", dit-elle à la place, ravie que la conversation soit redevenue légère. "Moi aussi si je vivais mille ans je préfèrerais des pierres précieuses aux fleurs, ça dure bien plus longtemps et..."

Elle s'arrêta net quand elle sentit son poignet vibrer. Elle venait de recevoir un message sur son omnitech.

\- "Je dois aller nourrir mon hamster", râla-t-elle après avoir lu son rappel quotidien. "Tu veux bien m'aider ?"

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne peux plus lever les bras et sa cage est au-dessus de mon bureau."

Shepard lui lança un regard embarrassé et Liara fut envahie par une nouvelle émotion qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite.

\- "Tu me laisses cinq minutes ?" lui répondit-elle. "J'aimerais bien lancer mes analyses ce soir pour les avoir à mon réveil demain.

\- Prend ton temps. Il n'est plus à deux heures près."

Et Liara alluma ses appareils tandis que Shepard se mit à vagabonder dans le laboratoire. Cette dernière avait beau y venir souvent, elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux objets et outils entreposés à l'intérieur. Tout était si bien rangé, étiqueté et trié, qu'elle se serait cru dans une bibliothèque. Une bibliothèque tenue par une autiste obsédée par la symétrie et le tri par couleur.

\- "C'est le viseur de Garrus ?" demanda-t-elle en apercevant l'objet sur une table.

Liara leva les yeux vers elle avant de les replonger sur son terminal.

\- "Ça m'en a tout l'air.

\- Il passe souvent ici, j'ai l'impression.

\- Garrus est intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre, Shepard.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Tu ne devines pas ?"

La militaire se mit à réfléchir intensément tout en manipulant une espèce de pendule alien en céramique. Et puis elle releva la tête, soudainement en prise avec une image mentale fort désagréable.

\- "Moi ?"

Liara se mit à rire et l'humaine prit conscience qu'elle n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus plaisant. Elle devait faire en sorte de le provoquer plus souvent. Tous les jours.

\- "Shepard, tu n'es pas aussi irrésistible que tu le crois."

Son regard amusé croisa celui de l'humaine, vexée. Et elle continua à travailler en silence.

\- "C'est le docteur Michel ?" relança Shepard au bout d'un long moment.

\- "Ça te travaille, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne trouve pas ça normal que tu aies des informations, que je n'ai pas, sur mon équipage.

\- Et ce n'est qu'un début.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Rien, je te taquine", répondit Liara avant de quitter définitivement son terminal. "J'ai terminé, on peut y aller.

\- Tu commences à prendre beaucoup trop d'assurance, je vais devoir avancer la date de notre prochain entraînement.

\- Et moi de notre prochaine fusion.

\- Dans tes rêves, T'Soni."

Et Shepard serra la mâchoire tout en traversant le sas, contrainte et forcée d'admettre que la menace ne lui déplaisait pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon... la conférence d'EA ayant été repoussée à vendredi prochain, j'ai décidé d'écrire un dernier chapitre un peu spécial, un épilogue. Il sera plus court que les autres chapitres et j'essaierai de le poster avant vendredi, c'est ma façon de patienter jusqu'à l'Annonce (avec un A majuscule). Allez Bioware, dites quelque chose de cool vendredi !


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De retour... après avoir soigné ma déprime post-conférence pourrie d'EA.

Logée dans le plafond de la cabine du commandant, la pale d'aération tournait doucement dans un bruit feutré. Toute la journée elle avait expulsé de l'air frais pour empêcher son unique occupant de transpirer, et puis le Normandy avait quitté son orbite pour rejoindre un relai et l'air éjecté était devenu tiède. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'aucune étoile n'était venue réchauffer la coque du vaisseau plongée dans le vide spatial. L'atmosphère à l'intérieur était en train de se refroidir sous les capteurs attentifs de l'IV. Progressivement elle commença à inverser ses programmes afin de les adapter au changement de température. Une partie des flux du dissipateur thermique du réacteur fut déviée vers les salles occupées et la pâle d'aération se mit à expulser de l'air chaud.

Le souffle se propulsa discrètement du plafond jusqu'au lit du commandant situé dessous, sans toutefois se faire remarquer par ses deux occupantes.

Les gémissements et les soupirs s'étaient tus il y a plusieurs heures déjà. Seul le silence régnait désormais dans la cabine, accompagné des lueurs rouges du tableau de bord qui éclairaient faiblement le couple sous la couette.

L'endroit était très confortable, idéal pour dormir. Sauf pour Liara, cette nuit-là.

Couchée sur son flanc gauche, l'asari observait le radio-réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Une nouvelle minute, aux allures d'heure, venait de s'écouler et elle ne dormait toujours pas. Contrairement à Shepard.

Lovée derrière elle, l'humaine respirait profondément contre sa nuque tout en la maintenant contre elle à l'aide de son bras posé sur ses seins. Un geste possessif qui tranchait résolument avec son comportement distant lorsqu'il faisait jour. Liara avait décidé d'en profiter, estimant qu'il était bien plus plaisant de se retrouver dans ce lit, les jambes entrelacées avec celles de l'humaine assoupie, plutôt que sur le terrain, paniquée, après que cette dernière ait jugé bon de l'envoyer en première ligne avant un assaut krogan.

Liara s'adaptait même si leur relation lui semblait toujours aussi étrange. Elle n'était personne, une archéologue asari sans nom sur l'échiquier galactique, et Shepard était Shepard, une humaine bien trop charismatique pour passer inaperçue. Et pourtant leurs deux esprits s'imbriquaient parfaitement ensemble, tout comme leurs corps nus à cet instant. Liara avait fait des recherches et en était arrivée à la conclusion _romantique_ qu'elle et Shepard devaient partager la même signature hormonale. Une signature qui avait réussi à franchir la barrière de leurs deux espèces. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle aimait tant se retrouver contre elle, ou sur elle, ou même en dessous.

Une nouvelle minute s'écoula sur le réveil et Liara sentit la militaire se blottir un peu plus contre elle. Même endormis ses muscles ne déméritaient pas, ils protégeaient fermement le corps de l'asari avec une telle conviction qu'elle se sentait capable de surmonter n'importe quelle folie. Comme se battre contre plusieurs Spectres ingénieurs et les écraser avec sa force biotique. Ou bien passer la journée avec le lieutenant Alenko et l'écraser également, avec ses mots ou bien sa force biotique aussi. Cela ne dépendrait que de lui.

\- "Arrête de réfléchir."

L'ordre venait d'être murmuré contre sa nuque, l'air chaud lui chatouilla la peau.

\- "Je ne réfléchis pas.

\- J'entends tes pensées d'ici", maugréa Shepard avant de lui déposer un baiser paresseux contre son omoplate nue. "Lâche prise, ferme les yeux et dors.

\- Je vais essayer."

Et Liara essaya pour de vrai en éloignant les pensées qui la maintenaient éveillée. Elle se concentra sur le tableau de bord et ses lumières rouges simulant la nuit, tout en calquant sa respiration sur celle de la militaire qui se rendormait déjà.

Inspiration... expiration...

Lâcher prise...

Ne pas _la_ réveiller une seconde fois...

Dans combien de temps devait-elle partir déjà ?

Elle regarda le réveil et fut rassurée. Il lui restait plusieurs heures avant que l'équipe du jour ne se lève. Elle pouvait encore profiter du commandant avant de la quitter pour rejoindre le dortoir commun, pour la bonne cohésion du groupe d'après l'humaine, et aussi pour maintenir son autorité à bord du vaisseau. Shepard appelait ça du professionnalisme, Liara de l'hypocrisie mais ce n'était pas très important. L'asari était patiente. Shepard finirait par accepter son côté sombre. Tout comme elle l'avait fait.

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et se laissa bercer par leurs deux respirations jumelles, blottie dans les bras chauds qui l'enserraient.

Le réveil afficha une nouvelle minute dans un silence complet. Et Liara rouvrit les yeux.

\- "Je crois que ton équipage me déteste."

Shepard s'agita contre son dos, son bras quitta ses seins pour se poser sur son ventre.

\- "S'il te plaît... Li.

\- Ils se moquent de moi."

Ce n'était pas un problème nouveau. Et il ne pouvait pas être résolu, à moins de transformer la timide et sérieuse asari en aventurière de l'espace maniant le second degré aussi bien que les levés de coude dans les bars. Shepard traita donc l'information du mieux qu'elle put.

\- "Mmmh.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que je fais de travers.

\- Mmmh.

\- Shepard ?

\- Je t'écoute", bredouilla la militaire en dissimulant son agacement. "Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?"

Une ouverture. Liara n'attendait que ça. Elle se retourna dans les bras humains pour lui faire face, et accessoirement pour l'empêcher de feindre son intérêt pour son problème existentiel. Bien joué, pensa Shepard, ça lui apprendra à poser des questions idiotes au lieu de faire semblant de dormir.

\- "J'ai croisé le lieutenant Alenko ce midi dans le hangar", expliqua sérieusement l'asari. "Il regardait un match en holo avec l'assistant de l'ingénieur Adams, celui qui porte du verre sur les yeux.

\- Carter.

\- Oui voilà. Ils m'ont vue et le lieutenant m'a demandé si je m'intéressais à ce sport humain, celui que tu aimes bien et qui se joue avec une balle et un gant.

\- Baseball.

\- J'ai répondu que j'aimerais bien m'y intéresser mais que je ne connaissais pas les règles. Carter s'est proposé pour m'apprendre mais Kaidan lui a dit que c'était inutile car je savais déjà voler les bases. Et puis ils se sont mis à rire."

Shepard soupira tout en essayant de garder les yeux ouverts. Les militaires n'étaient pas réputés pour être très fins mais elle leur laissa tout de même le bénéfice du doute, l'asari ayant la fâcheuse tendance de surinterpréter la moitié des interactions sociales qu'elle _subissait_ sur le vaisseau.

\- "Qu'est-ce que Kaidan t'a dit exactement ?

\- Que je savais déjà voler les bases et qu'il n'avait rien à m'apprendre.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- Non, il a ajouté que les asaris étaient très fortes à ce jeu."

Un cliché xénophobe. Le dossier s'alourdissait.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une base ?"

Liara la fixa avec son air contrarié et son regard intensément bleu, ceux des grands jours lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre quelque chose. Et Shepard se résigna à assouvir sa curiosité en lui donnant un cours improvisé d'EPS. Elle dormirait plus tard, dans le mako par exemple.

\- "C'est un genre de support en forme de carré qu'on pose au sol, on marque des points en marchant dessus.

\- Et ça se vole ?

\- Pas au sens littéral mais oui, c'est une technique de jeu.

\- Une technique... plutôt positive ?

\- Très positive mais très risquée. Il faut que le joueur coure vers la base suivante dès que la balle est lancée, sans attendre qu'elle soit frappée par le batteur. S'il est suffisamment rapide et qu'il arrive à l'atteindre, alors on dira qu'il l'a volée.

\- Je ne comprends pas bien le rapport avec moi."

Contrairement à Shepard qui comprenait très bien. Elle parlerait avec son lieutenant demain pour mettre les choses au clair, avant que la base en question ne lui colle un avertissement.

\- "Kaidan n'a toujours pas digéré ton aide au sujet de notre pari", esquiva-t-elle en réprimant un bâillement. "Il a perdu gros ce jour-là, ignore-le le temps qu'il fasse son deuil.

\- Et Carter ?

\- C'est un bon gars, il n'a certainement pas voulu te blesser. La prochaine fois, parle-lui de Tito Alvarez, tu deviendras sa meilleure amie.

\- Tito Alvarez", répéta l'asari songeuse alors que Shepard s'installait sur le dos, la main droite sous l'oreiller. "Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

\- Bonne nuit Liara.

\- Il n'a pas fait gagner son équipe en 2167 en réalisant un home run ?"

Shepard tourna la tête vers elle.

\- "Heu... si. D'où tu sors ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas... j'ai dû le lire quelque part.

\- Tu as une sacrée bonne mémoire alors, c'est un joueur très peu connu sur Terre."

Liara fronça les sourcils en signe d'une concentration intense.

\- "C'est étrange", marmonna-t-elle. "J'ai l'impression de le connaître.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas dormir, en fait.

\- Brun, très grand et avec un bijou en forme de croix sur l'oreille."

Un silence déroutant s'installa, à tel point que Shepard fut obligée d'admettre l'anormalité de leur conversation. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant, les connaissances de l'asari devenaient vraiment trop bizarres.

\- "Et... tu sais d'autres choses comme ça ?

\- Que je l'adore... non attend... c'est toi qui l'adores. Tu avais caché une de ses photos sous ton oreiller à l'orphelinat, tu ne voulais pas qu'un des autres enfants ne te la vole. C'était ton trésor... offert par une des surveillantes, une femme obèse qui aimait vous tricoter des bonnets de laine même en plein été... par la déesse, comment je peux savoir tout ça ?

\- Tu as dû le voir lors d'une de nos fusions.

\- Non Shepard, je ne me suis jamais permis de fouiller dans ta mémoire sans ton autorisation. Excepté le soir où... avec Aria... mais je ne suis pas remontée bien loin, quelques heures tout au plus. Jamais je n'aurai été plus loin. Même ivre."

L'appréhension de Liara était palpable et Shepard la rassura aussitôt en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Elles avaient déjà clarifié tout ça, il était évident que l'asari ne lui mentait pas.

\- "Donc si je résume", se moqua la militaire de bonne volonté malgré l'heure tardive. "Tu sais qu'Alvarez a réalisé un home run en 2167, mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une base. Tu sais ce qu'est un home run au moins ?

\- Non.

\- Et tu pourrais citer l'équipe d'Alvarez à cette époque ?

\- Encore moins.

\- Tu te drogues ?"

La blague tomba à plat, Liara ne l'écoutait plus. Comme frappée par la pomme de Newton, elle venait de se redresser subitement sur le lit pour s'asseoir en tailleur, le buste tourné vers Shepard. La couette suivit le mouvement et se retrouva sur ses épaules, découvrant entièrement sa partenaire qui râla aussitôt... dans le vide, l'asari étant déjà ailleurs.

\- "Peut-être qu'à force de fusionner", supposa-t-elle en schématisant à l'aide des ses mains. "Quelques morceaux de souvenirs se sont involontairement dupliqués dans le cerveau de l'autre. Comme une impression mémorielle, ou des réminiscences de souvenirs parcellaires qui ne sont reliées à rien, faute de connexion avec d'autres morceaux de mémoire.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- J'en avais déjà entendu parler mais je ne pensais pas ça possible avec une non-asari. Le phénomène doit fonctionner dans les deux sens, tu dois avoir des choses dans la tête qui ne t'appartienne pas, qui sont à moi.

\- Peut-être."

Ou peut-être pas. Shepard était fatiguée et elle avait froid. Elle ne ferait pas d'effort supplémentaire pour encourager la nouvelle lubie scientifique de Liara. Cette dernière étant désormais de toute façon trop surexcitée pour en avoir réellement besoin.

\- "Est-ce que tu connais la matriarche Jolenne ?

\- Non

\- C'était ma directrice de thèse. Peut-être le docteur Char Karshan ?

\- Ça ne me dit rien.

\- Et Saadi Telem ?"

Shepard hocha horizontalement la tête.

\- "Les humains n'ont peut-être pas un cerveau capable d'imprimer ce genre de truc mémoriel", dit-elle en espérant ne pas avoir à subir la lecture de tous les noms connus par l'asari. Jamais elle ne passerait autant de temps dans le mako pour compenser.

\- "Ou peut-être que le phénomène est totalement aléatoire et qu'il ne touche pas forcément les souvenirs les plus importants. Tu pourrais te rappeler de choses insignifiantes me concernant.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- J'ai 106 ans, il va m'être difficile de t'énumérer tous mes souvenirs insignifiants.

\- Ton premier baiser ?"

L'enthousiasme de Liara s'éclipsa soudainement au profit d'une adorable couleur sombre sur les joues.

\- "Shepard.

\- Quoi, ce n'était pas insignifiant ?"

Liara détourna le regard avant de se murer dans le silence. Visiblement l'humaine venait de toucher un point sensible, sans le faire exprès. Et elle s'en voulut aussitôt.

\- "Li ?", hésita-t-elle après s'être assise en face d'elle, sur le lit. "Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû insister.

\- Je me rappelle du tien.

\- Du mien ?

\- Elle s'appelait... Michelle. Elle était humaine et professeur d'histoire... ta professeur d'histoire.

\- Encore un de ces trucs mémoriels ?" se vexa le commandant au cerveau incapable d'en faire autant.

\- "Comme pour Tito Alvarez, j'ai l'impression de la connaître comme s'il s'agissait de mon souvenir. Je la vois en train de me donner des cours, je la vois me sourire, me toucher et puis je la vois... oh."

Et Liara s'arrêta de parler pour fixer Shepard d'un air profondément peiné.

\- "Elle t'a brisé le coeur", murmura-t-elle tout en ressentant le poids du vieux souvenir dans sa poitrine.

Shepard haussa des épaules. Parler de sa première fois lui était égal, l'épisode était ancien et oublié depuis longtemps. Elle était en revanche bien plus troublée par le fait que Liara puisse posséder autant de fenêtres ouvertes sur son passé. Et qu'elle puisse en parler si simplement et librement.

Shepard n'appréciait pas ce genre de moment, où le fossé culturel et idéologique entre leurs deux espèces devenait soudainement évident. Et où Liara s'éloignait d'elle. Parce que si l'échange de souvenirs était une chose naturelle chez les asaris, il en était autrement pour les humains et leur individualisme exacerbé. Au fil du temps, Shepard en avait pris conscience, au point de comprendre la véritable signification de la fusion. Ce que les humains pensaient être un simple mode de communication asari, dans le meilleur des cas, et dans le pire, un mode de reproduction bizarre, était en réalité la définition même d'une relation sérieuse et authentique dans leur culture.

Fréquenter intimement une asari revenait littéralement à fusionner avec elle, dans tous les sens du terme et pas seulement dans la chambre à coucher. À terme il ne pouvait plus y avoir d'individualisme. Ni de vie privée.

\- "Maintenant tu sais pourquoi je ne fréquente plus que des asaris", plaisanta Shepard en ramenant la couette sur ses épaules. "Michelle m'a vaccinée.

\- Tu... l'as revue depuis ?

\- Non. L'année d'après je portais officiellement l'uniforme de l'Alliance, celui tant apprécié par les civiles. Je l'ai vite oubliée.

\- Charmant", grimaça Liara avant de la repousser de la main alors qu'elle tentait de l'embrasser. "Tu devais être une étudiante exécrable.

\- En histoire oui, j'étais nulle, et ça s'est pas arrangé quand j'ai appris que ma prof se tapait une autre étudiante."

Shepard se rapprocha une nouvelle fois et Liara n'eut pas le courage de la repousser encore. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent tandis que la militaire la replaquait doucement sur le dos, son corps au-dessus du sien.

\- "J'aurai adoré t'avoir comme prof", souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche.

\- "Je n'enseignais pas l'archéologie aux militaires.

\- Je t'aurai supplié", susurra l'humaine en glissant une main entre ses cuisses. "Et tu m'aurais appris comment creuser plus profondément et plus efficacement."

Liara se mit à rire en imaginant la scène.

\- "Je t'aurais surtout prise au sérieux en te donnant une liste des meilleurs outils de minage sur le marché."

Shepard l'imita en pouffant à son tour avant de capter une réflexion fugace et de se figer. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ses pensées. Elle releva la tête et lança un regard noir à l'asari.

\- "Shepard ?" s'inquiéta cette dernière, toujours en riant. "Ma phrase n'était pas correcte ?

\- Si elle l'est, mais... j'ai une référence bizarre en tête... un laser de minage Carlson and Peeters de modèle huit."

Et le visage de Liara s'illumina.

\- "Tu t'en es déjà servi ?

\- Non.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'il a de si spécial ?"

Liara venait de poser brusquement sa main sur la sienne, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin dans ses investigations personnelles.

\- "Shepard, concentre-toi. S'il te plait."

Et la militaire soupira.

\- "Il possède un système de visée trilatéral breveté par Eldfell-Ashland Energy ? Et tu as essayé d'en voler un sur Thessia."

Une seconde s'écoula et l'humaine se retrouva sur le dos, poussée par sa partenaire qui venait de se lever d'un bond.

\- "C'est absolument remarquable", s'écria-t-elle en ne tenant plus en place.

\- "Evidemment", râla Shepard. "J'ai hérité de tes souvenirs les plus chiants."

Elle avait tellement espéré autre chose. Mais une fois de plus, Liara ne l'écoutait plus.

\- "C'est fantastique", répéta-t-elle. "La fusion permet également de transférer des connaissances en plus des souvenirs. Je pourrai faire de toi une scientifique. Par la déesse, peut-être même une collègue ? Et tu pourrais me transférer ton expérience au combat et m'apprendre à me battre, comme toi.

\- Je ne vais rien transférer du tout", déclara Shepard, pas très pressée d'avoir la tête de nouveau envahie par des lasers de minage à chaque fois qu'elle essaierait de coucher avec l'asari. "J'ai déjà assez à faire avec mes propres connaissances, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à trier tes trucs prothéens en plus.

\- Je comprends", répondit distraitement Liara tout en enfilant son pantalon, sa veste déjà sur elle. "Ne bouge surtout pas, je reviens.

\- Tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Je vais aller chercher quelques datapads au laboratoire, dans des langues anciennes pour voir si tu sais les lire. Je pourrais même prendre quelques outils, pour vérifier si tu sais t'en servir.

Shepard baissa les bras. L'asari était à deux pas d'atteindre le sas, il était désormais inutile qu'elle s'échine à lui expliquer à quel point elle ne souhaitait pas travailler dans l'immédiat. Aussi passa-t-elle directement aux menaces.

\- "Liara, je te préviens, si tu quittes cette cabine maintenant, tu n'y remettras plus les pieds."

L'avertissement porta ses fruits, la scientifique se retourna lentement, avant de montrer vaguement de la main une zone au-dessus de la table de nuit.

\- "Shepard, il est l'heure que je parte.

\- Je sais."

Elle ne le savait pas. Liara venait de le lui apprendre.

Pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pas regardé le réveil avant de la menacer ? L'équipe du jour était en train de se réveiller, Liara devait absolument partir pour ne pas enfreindre la règle. Sa règle.

\- "J'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre", hésita l'asari. "Tu me demandes... de rester ?

\- Heu... je ne veux pas qu'on se précipite... à propos de ses souvenirs involontaires. Nous verrons ça à un autre moment.

\- D'ac... d'accord. Et donc tu veux que je parte ?"

Dit comme ça, avec cet air déçu, Shepard passait définitivement pour une garce. Il s'agissait d'un non-dit entre elles, à l'heure convenue Liara partait d'elle-même, il n'y avait pas besoin de l'exprimer à voix haute. Ni de le placarder sur les murs de la cabine comme l'asari venait de le faire.

\- "Tu dramatises encore les choses.

\- Je ne les dramatise pas", se défendit Liara. "Je les assume.

\- Tu recommences.

\- Et toi tu ne sais pas te décider.

\- Bon sang Liara, arrête ton cirque et reviens dans le lit."

Shepard se mordit la langue, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire mais elle ne pouvait plus rejeter explicitement l'asari sans la blesser, voire l'humilier.

Liara la regarda intensément avant de se mettre en mouvement. Elle enleva alors sa veste et son pantalon et retourna se coucher.

\- "Tu as hésité", grommela Shepard contre son dos une fois qu'elle fut installée dans ses bras.

\- "Seulement quelques secondes.

\- T'es pas croyable. Tu n'essayes même pas de nier."

Liara esquissa un sourire invisible avant de prendre sa main et d'entremêler leurs doigts. L'humaine se laissa faire tout en sentant ses muscles se crisper. La situation était exceptionnelle, elles ne devaient pas s'y habituer. Il n'y aura pas de précédent. Dès la nuit prochaine, Liara retournera au dortoir, que ça leur plaise ou non.

Son professionnalisme ne sera pas (plus) compromis.


End file.
